Arda Rana
by 7sins7lies
Summary: When a ninja finds herself standing in a foreign woods,she must find a way to adapt to this new realm. Dante Sumi, though not knowing why, has been sent to Middle Earth, and is bound to change the set course of The Lord of the Rings.
1. Chapter 1 Where the Hell am I!

Youko-chan=Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories lately. I've been on a serious rampage with this new story that I've begun. I'm nearly finished it, but I wanted to see what people thought of it. I've been working on this story for a good two years now and I'm over 100 pages in a regular document.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. Many of the quotes in this story is taken directly from the script until later on into the story when I finally changed things.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 1.

Her white hair which was pulled back was mostly hidden by the high collar of her coat. Her forehead protector wrapped around her mouth covering most of her face except her feline yellow eyes and white eyebrows. Her coat hid her shapely body clothed in leather and armor; it also hid her three blades, staff, and other hidden weapons.

Dante blinked and looked about herself with wide eyes. "Er…" she muttered and spun around in place. "Where the heck am I?" Dante cried. She then heard a snap of a twig behind her. Twirling around, she drew her pistol and her eyes scanned the area, her vision slightly spinning as she was reaching chakra exhaustion.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!" a small voice cried out. Dante blinked as she saw a small boy hop out from behind a tree, his fingers were stained by some berry juice, his mouth as well. Dante blinked again and replaced her gun into its holster.

The boy wasn't a boy at all it was a little man, barely reaching her hip. His hair was blond and curly and he had green eyes. He wore old fashioned clothing with no shoes. His feet were large with a small patch of curly hair. "Er…what are you?" Dante asked.

The little man laughed out right and put his dirty fists on his hips. "I'm a hobbit, a Halfling!" He nearly crowed with pride. Then there was more shuffling in the bushes and out came another hobbit.

This one had brown hair and brown eyes, his cheeks puffed up with berries, his hands full of the red fruit. "phey Mewwey, foos 'at?" he said through the fruit. Dante raised an eyebrow which was shocking white against her tan skin.

"Ah, my name is Dante; um could you tell me where I am?" The blond hobbit nodded vigorously.

"I'm Merry and this is Pippin. You're in the Shire!" he said as he plucked a berry from Pippins stash and popped it into his mouth. Dante stared at him.

"Shire? And what part of the Sand country is that?" She asked with a confused hum.

"Sand country?" that made Dante's heart skip a beat.

"Oh dear…will you-?" she felt her energy finally leave her as her vision spun and the ground met up with her before blackness took over.

Next thing Dante knew she was on a small bed and Merry and Pippin hovering over her. "Am I still dreaming?" She murmured, dully noticing that her mask was still on. Merry laughed.

"Nope!" Dante groaned and rolled over. She noticed her cloak and most of her weapons were gone but didn't feel any threats so she didn't bother. She felt her chakra reserves slowly returning.

"Is she awake?" she heard another voice. Turning her head, Dante saw a handsome hobbit with dark curly hair and shocking blue eyes. He held a large bowl of water and a white cloth.

"Yeah, Dante was it?" she nodded at Pippin. He grinned and turned towards the new hobbit. "Dante, this is Frodo our dear friend and food giver!" He crowed. Frodo just shook his head with a fond smile. He lightly pushed Merry away from the bed and set the bowl on the table. Wringing out the small cloth he put it on Dante's head making her eyes slip closed in relief.

"Thanks," she murmured. Frodo only smiled again and mopped her forehead softly.

"What's with the mask-ow!" Pippin pouted and rubbed his head.

"Don't go askin' so suddenly!" Merry scolded before turning back to Dante. "Why do you wear a mask?" He asked. Dante felt a smile tug at her mouth.

"Protection," she said and reached up to pulled down the mask to reveal pale lips with two hoop piercings on her bottom lip, there were two more barbells on her eyebrow; her cheeks were marked by white stripe markings. She grinned at their stunned expressions, her white teeth glinting in the sunlight, sharp eyeteeth on her top and bottom row were revealed.

Their reactions were very different from what she had expected though. Pippin had actually reached forward to touch the marking on her right cheek. Frodo only watched in wonder and Merry started jabbering on about how wicked she looked. Dante was used to glares and fright so she had used her forehead cover to hide her demon markings.

"So, how'dja do this?" Pippin asked his fingers still feeling her markings.

"I was born with them." She said with a shrug. They stared at her which made her squirm a bit. "I need to know where I am," she said quickly. Frodo stared at her for a moment before getting up and leaving the room.

The two hobbits and Dante watched as Frodo came bustling in with a couple of old scrolls and papers. He carefully placed them at the foot of the bed.

"These are maps that my Uncle, Bilbo Baggins drew." Frodo proceeded to show Dante all of Middle Earth. Merry and Pippin got bored and left to go into the kitchen.

It was an hour later when Dante heard a door open. "Frodo, where are you?" came an aged voice and Dante's mask was back in place. Another hobbit entered the room; he was much older than Frodo and the other two.

"Oh…you've have a guest." Frodo ducked his head slightly but nodded.

"Dante, this is my uncle, Bilbo Baggins; Uncle this is Dante." Frodo introduced. Dante smiled behind her mask and dipped her head.

"Your maps are well written, I've been able to understand a lot of Middle Earth in a short period of time." She said gesturing to the maps on her laps. Bilbo's eyes flickered to the papers and he smiled.

"Thank you, I've done much traveling in my time." He said sticking his hands into his pockets. "Now may I ask why we are graced with your presence today?" He asked. It was a polite way of saying 'why the heck are you here and who the heck are you?'

"My name is Dante; it seems that I've traveled into your world." Dante shrugged. Bilbo's eyes widened as he shuffled closer with an eager look.

"Please continue," he pressed.

"I'm not from Middle Earth," she said as she did the quote-un-quote gesture and waved her hand in dismissal at the hobbit's confused look. "I'm from a different world; of ninjas and hidden villages."

"Ninja-what is a ninja?"

"Me," Dante jerked her thumb at herself and at her forehead protector. "We're basically elite soldiers for any kind of job." She shrugged at Bilbo's raised eyebrow. Dante drew herself straight and began her formal introduction. "My name is Dante Sumi, I excel in assassination and tracking; I am the leader of squad 3 of the ANBU BLACK OPPS. My village is Suna, Hidden Village of the Sand. A-" she stopped suddenly. Her gloved hand reached up to touch her lips through her mask.

"What's wrong?"

"How can I speak in this language?" she questioned.

* * *

Youko-chan=So that's the first chapter, there's LOTS more coming. Leave comments if you'd like. I would just like to make a few comments first. I am not obsessed with Lord of the Rings, I have yet to read the books, I deeply regret this. I plan on reading them after I get my certificate in Sign Language, but that will be some time. So, for anyone who reads this and decides it's not following the original story, that's the point. I took most of the context from the movies. I very much liked the movies and thought of ways to change it. Feel free to leave your opinions!

Translations (I'm not positive these are correct)

**Amar**-World

**Lhûg**-dragon

**Thalion**-strong

**Maethor**-warrior

**Lhach**-flame

**Anca**-jaws

**Arda**-Realm

**Lith**-Sand

**Rana**-Wonderer

**Yassen**-with

**En**-in

**Ar'**-and

**Kirma**-Part

**Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith**-Realm Wonderer, Strong Warrior Dragon with Jaws of Flame and Sand


	2. Chapter 2 Making Adjustments

Youko-chan-I'm hopefully going to be updating most of the story today so I won't have comments all the time. Enjoy!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 2.

"**How can I speak in this language?" she questioned**.

"What?" Bilbo nearly fell out of his chair.

"This isn't my native language…can I even still speak it?" Dante's voice reached to a whisper. "_Nani kotoba iri mare goki_?" the language rolled off her tongue and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What language was that?" Bilbo asked, leaning on the edge of his chair.

"My native language, Japanese;" Dante said.

"Tell me more!" the hobbit urged. Dante sighed and folded her hands. She began to explain about her village and about ninjas. Bilbo constantly asked questions that would steer Dante onto another subject. She ended up talking through the day and Bilbo never lost interest. Frodo had, he was called into the kitchen not long after she had begun her story.

The sun was glowing a deep red and orange when Dante stopped talking.

Bilbo sat back with a contented sigh. "You have too much information on this world for you to be lying." Dante shrugged and leaned back on the pillows.

A loud gurgle filled the room and Dante looked down at her stomach. "Aah, I've kept you from eating, why don't we go into the kitchen and see what we can find." The aged hobbit got to his feet and helped Dante out of the sheets.

Dante's limbs were stiff from being in a bed for so long. They entered the kitchen where they found Frodo munching on a piece of toast and reading a thick book.

"Let's get you something to eat shall we?" Bilbo said cheerfully. Dante nodded and sat on a stool that was slightly bigger than the others. "I've got a tall friend so I had that made for him." Bilbo answered her silent question.

Once she had eaten, Bilbo began to tell her of his travels around Middle-Earth. His stories were fascinating and captivating. They stayed up far into the night before finally settling to bed.

The next morning Dante felt slightly stiff again. She sat up and crawled out of the warm bed and put her feet into the floor. She began to stretch her muscles. There was a knock on the door and Dante grunted.

Frodo entered the room to see Dante in what looked like a very painful position, her legs in a split and her upper body twisted. Dante slowly unwound herself and put her hands on the floor and slowly lifted her lower body up and soon her body was upside down on her hands.

"Oh my-!" Frodo watched with wide eyes as she lifted one hand and flexed her other hand and put all of her weight onto her fingers. Then she bent her arm and thrust herself into the air and stuck to the ceiling. "How-?" Dante just grinned and her feet left the ceiling and she landed on the floor like a cat.

"Something a mere child ninja can do if trained properly." Dante said straightening with a wide grin. He openly gaped at her and Dante only stuck out her tongue revealing a silver stud in the middle of her tongue.

"What is that?" Frodo asked, seeing the glint of silver. Dante went cross eyed down at her mouth and shrugged slightly.

"Each piercing is a suppressor; with out them I'd be too easily noticed." She stated bluntly, moving her hair to reveal hoop earrings lining the shells of her ears and lobes. Moving to her small pack, her mouth drawn into a frown and Frodo saw that she did not want to elaborate.

"Well, I came in to ask you if you would like to wash up?" Dante spun around and smiled.

"Yeees!" she cheered. Frodo just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Come with me then," Dante nodded, grabbed her bag, and followed the small hobbit.

He led her into a small bathroom with a tub of steaming water. "I went ahead and filled it for you." Frodo smiled. Dante thanked him and put her clothing on the sink.

When Frodo left, Dante stripped off her armor and clothing, revealing her bronze, scarred skin only to her.

Dante's back was littered with white scars that crisscrossed each other, her belly button was pierced, and her body had similar white markings all over. On her right shoulder blade there was a metal plate outlined with jagged white scars. Encircling her left bicep there were black tattoos; kanji characters of her oath to Suna. On her right bicep were her ANBU tattoo and an elaborate seal spanned all over her arm reaching down to her palm. There was another tattoo that spread across her collar bone; it was another complex seal.

On her back, reaching from the edge of her hairline on her neck and down all the way down her spine and ending at her tail bone, was another tattoo in kanji characters of her own oath; "I am me and no one else, and my powers are my own and only I can judge me. Try and own me and even your soul shall be devoured." She had it done after she had once been captured by Oto ninjas and imprisoned.

That was how she received the scars and the last tattoo that resided on her hip; it was the name in kanji of the Oto prison and a large X.

There were white markings on her hips, shoulders, wrists, ankles, and cheeks; the markings stood out vividly against her copper tan.

Stepping into the water, Dante sighed as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She grinned and made a small fireball and placed it into the water. Unlike most fires, this small blaze continued to be lighted in the water. It sent heat through the water and Dante felt a bit more at home.

As she watched the ceiling, Dante thought about what was going on. She was in a strange world, a world who didn't know of hers.

They didn't know what she was. They didn't judge her of her markings as something evil. Dante let her eyes close as a white grin spread across her face. Her hands moved slowly and formed a small seal, the water barely disturbed.

"Kai," the word came out in a lazy drawl. And with a small shimmer Dante's body did not change. Only her ears seemed to melt away to reveal a pair of extremely long and pointed ears, the piercings were still there. A pair of golden horns twisted around her head like a crown and a long white tail moved in the water and let the water hold it afloat.

"No more hiding." She whispered with a satisfied smile. She felt so relieved and didn't notice that she stayed in the tub for and hour.

"Ms. Dante? Are you alright?" Frantic knocking on the door woke Dante from her happy daze.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I almost fell asleep; I'll be out in a minute!"

"Oh alright, forgive me!"

"No problem!" as Dante heard Frodo walk away and she sighed and sunk more into the warm water. She looked at her hands which looked like raisins. She sighed and turned to her bag on the floor. She brought out her tiny bottle of shampoo and used it to wash her hair.

Finally she pulled herself from the tub and found a fresh towel on the stool. Using it, she finally got her body dry and looked at the would be tall mirror, at her height of just a bit taller than six feet dwarfed it.

Dante's body was slim and fit; the muscles in her arms and legs were prominent but didn't bulge _thank god for that_ she thought. Her breasts _a pain in my ass_ were large and full, her hips were wide but she had made sure they didn't get any larger. Her skin was clear and clean. The tattoos were noticeable but she was grateful that they didn't make her look trashy, just worn.

Her white tail was long and represented her dragon demon blood; at the base of it there were fine white scales that seemed to slowly turn into white hairs. The tail reached her ankles. Her ears, like most dragon demons were long and pointed.

Although she looked like a demon, her power stayed low, only at a low level demon ANBU status. Her earrings and other piercings kept her demon energy and chakra in check and suppressed it all. She remembered the last time she had taken off only ten of them when she was captured; her power had exploded, destroying the entire Oto prison and her body couldn't handle the sudden release of power that had been suppressed for so long. It wasn't until her Kaze-kage, Gaara restrained her with his sand was Kankuro able to return the suppressers.

She refused to remove more than six suppressers, any more and she wouldn't be able to return to her human disguise. She was proud to call herself a full blooded demon, but at this day and age where humans began to get smarter, being a demon out in the open could be dangerous. Dante hid her demon heritage and became a Suna-nin, only Gaara and his siblings knowing of her species.

Dante pulled on a white tank top over a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a pair of black pants; she didn't think her normal leather would be appropriate for walking around the Shire. Slipping on her jounin vest for extra coverage Dante put on her gloves and combat boots and pulled her long white hair into a high ponytail. Looking in the mirror she noticed that if she were to wear her cloak she could be mistaken for a male. That thought made her eye twitch.

Stepping out from the bathroom with her mask back in place, Dante looked around and walked to the kitchen. Frodo was bustling around the stove and Bilbo was eating some toast.

"Sorry it took so long." Dante said with a hidden grin. Bilbo looked up and smiled before he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Wha-what-?" He couldn't form a sentence as his eyes had caught sight of her tail, horns, and long pointed ears.

"Ah, sorry about the sudden new appearance," she fiddled with her earring. She sat down on the large stool. "I've hidden my heritage for most of my life and I've grown weary of that." She shrugged. Bilbo stood and walked over to her and poked her tail.

Just to amuse herself, Dante flicked her tail and Bilbo fell back onto his rump. "Sorry," she grinned. Bilbo just blinked owlishly from the floor. Dante's grin died a bit as she recognized the flicker of fear in the old hobbit's eyes.

"I'm not a danger to you," she said getting up to kneel and put her hands on the clean floor. "I am just tired of hiding who I truly am; I am tired of being hated for who I was born to be." Dante lowered her head to the floor.

* * *

Youko-chan=thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Birthday Bilbo!

Youko-chan=ENJOY!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 3.

"**I am just tired of hiding who I truly am; I am tired of being hated for who I was born to be." Dante lowered her head to the floor.**

Bilbo stared for a few moments but then scrambled up and to the kneeling woman. "Please…don't do that," he said pushing at her shoulders. Dante's head lifted and she looked into Bilbo's eyes. He gave a shaky smile. "I am too curious as to what you are to be too afraid to ask." He stated. Dante felt her eyes narrow as she smiled.

They both sat back down, ignoring Frodo's frantic glances back and forth between the two.

"I'm what is called in my world, a **Hiryuu** Youkai, translated to being dragon demon." Bilbo's eyes widened and Dante hastened to explain. "Not that kind, not from the underworld or anything!" Bilbo leaned back but didn't do anything else so Dante decided to continue.

"Here's a small background check on youkai: we are creatures that are near immortals. We can be killed physically but we age extremely slowly. I myself am 976 years old; I guess to your standards I'd be considered still a young teenager."

"Teenager?"

"Uh…adolescent?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, well anyway where I come from, when I was born humans were the lowest of the low, they feared and worshiped demons. But time went on and they became smarter and soon it became dangerous to be a demon publicly. We began to disguise ourselves and some would even breed with the humans."

Dante sniffed with distain, she didn't mind humans but she didn't like creating half-demons, it only put their pups in danger and submits them to hatred and distain. She had nothing against half-demons either, but she remembered watching the pain that Gaara and Naruto went through and they _weren't even demons_.

"We've become very well at adapting to different societies. I was a part of an army at a young age and I just can't live peacefully without fighting for someone. So I became a ninja hiding my demon energy." Dante leaned back against the wall and pulled down her mask again.

"Each of these piercings is suppressors. At a young age, I started training and my energy increased immensely; and when I had to hide my energy was like big signs screaming 'demon! Evil demon!" she threw her arms and waved them in the air. "And I'm not exaggerating. I swear one little fang and they go berserk!" Dante let out an exasperated sigh.

Bilbo watched intently, Frodo had long since taken a seat and listened as he munched on his toast and apple.

"I became a ninja and only my kage knew; kage means leader, the most powerful ninja of the village. Gaara, that's the kage's name, and his brother and sister, and a good friend of mine are the only humans who know that I am not human." Dante couldn't hold back her smile at Bilbo's anxious look.

"When I arrived here yesterday, I was returning to the Suna country from a long term mission; kind of the reason why I have nearly everything I own with me." She scratched her ear. "I was in enemy territory and suddenly when I took a step, the surroundings had changed and I was here." Dante shrugged, "it was just plain weird."

Bilbo nodded and scratched his chin. "Well…you're welcome to stay here." He said with a smile. Dante blinked and stared at him.

"You're serious?" He nodded quickly. "What's your rent?" she asked. The old hobbit just stared at her with his brows raised. "Em…what do you want in return?" she asked.

Bilbo sat back and scratched his chin again. "Hm…you're strong right?" Dante raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How about you just do some labor, winter's coming and you can help chop the wood." He grinned.

"Um…that's not much; I can do other things than things to do with strength."

Bilbo's head bobbed merrily. "Yes, I know but I can't think of anything else at the moment. I'll come up with something don't worry. I'll put you to work." He grinned.

Dante just shook her head, her fond smile hidden by her mask. She already was beginning to like the old hobbit.

Frodo made a funny noise with his tongue and caught the others attention.

"So…you'll be staying?" he asked. Dante held back a snort.

"Yup, I've got no where else to go for now. I might leave at some point to see if my ninja skills can be of use. But for now, I'll stick here until my payment is completed." She said bowing respectfully.

Bilbo grinned and nodded holding out a small hand which Dante took in her larger ones. "Deal." He said happily. "And you must tell me more about your world!" He said nearly jumping in his seat. Dante resisted rolling her eyes and just closed her eyes in a small smile.

Frodo stood and brushed off his pants. "Well I'm off to get some more food." Dante stood as well.

"Mind if I come with you? I would like to see the Shire's area." Frodo nodded and his eyes glanced at her clothing.

"Of course," he said and headed towards the large circular door.

"Wear a jacket!" Bilbo called out from the kitchen. Dante smiled, her cloak already on and watched Frodo as he pulled on a small jacket.

Following the small hobbit, Dante looked at her surroundings. It was peaceful, grass and trees covered the landscape. Farms were scattered around and many hobbits were bustling around doing their regular routine.

Dante didn't miss the curious glances from the small people, some of them even glowered at her. Frodo also noticed and surprised the ninja by grabbing her fingers and pulling her along.

"They like to keep things simple; strangers usually promise trouble or a change." Frodo explained. She just shrugged, the glowers and glances didn't affect her emotionally they just annoyed her.

Soon they came up upon a small out door market. Small stands full of food and trinkets were scattered around the petite area.

"Ah Frodo, Merry and Pippin already clean out your kitchen?" A pretty girl hobbit smiled at him as she exchanged an apple and some coins with another hobbit.

"Yes, I don't mind though." She smiled and her eyes flicked to see Dante looking around. Her eyes widened and she gave Frodo a quick look. He just smiled and pulled at Dante's fingers. "Dante this is Madelia, she's a friend of mine." Dante looked down at the girl who gave her a shaky smile.

"Yo." Dante said with a smile, raising her free hand in a greeting. Madelia's nervousness shifted away and she gave the ninja a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. Dante nodded her head and bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful hobbit." Madelia's cheeks lit up with bright coloring. She looked down and mumbled as she was embarrassed.

Frodo raised an eyebrow and Dante just shrugged. Frodo then shrugged and exchanged two coins with Madelia for a bushel of apples.

"Nice to meet you," Dante waved as they walked off to another booth.

"What was that about?" Frodo asked. Dante just shrugged.

"Wanted to see if I could be mistaken as a male." He gave her a bewildered look. She shrugged again. "Could work to my advantage; I've heard that women in this world, unless you're an elf, your role in war grows null."

Frodo looked at her once more before shrugging, he didn't understand why anyone would want to be apart of a war, but then again she was a warrior. He shook his head and went back to his shopping.

By the time they got back to Frodo's home the sun was high in the sky signaling that it was around noon.

Dante soon settled into the peaceful life living with the Baggins. It wasn't too long before the air froze and it was winter. Dante while hunting for food and chopping wood, continued to train keeping her body fit and ready for anything.

After a few days in the safety and hidden area of woods, Dante had found that she could summon her dragons and was able to gain information to and from her world. She began to send and receive letters through the summons. She was also able to gain materials she would need that didn't exist in Middle Earth. One of them was her music; Dante depended on music and she needed batteries and new music every now and then.

Gaara had sent her a large scroll on how to create weapons since Middle Earth probably didn't make shiruken and kunai and other ninja weapons. He also would send new scrolls with techniques

Dante had tried having her summons take her back to her world, but for some reason, it wouldn't work. After a couple of failed tries to return, she accepted her situation and decided to make the best of it.

She kept the Baggins' kitchen stocked, as she was able to endure the bitter cold for a long time, she was able to stay out and hunt for food. Bilbo began to teach her the little elvish that he knew and all about Middle Earth.

The long winter lasted for three months before settling down. Then spring came and Dante felt bored. She longed for the thrill of an adventure; she needed to be needed. She picked up her training but it barely contained her need to be of use.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy living with the hobbits; in fact she loved the small people. They were kind and had easily gotten used to her being around. She became fast friends with Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam. Madelia had gotten quite the shock to discover that Dante was indeed a female, she avoided Dante's eyes for a week before putting it behind her and the two females became buddies.

The air began to heat up when Bilbo mentioned his birthday arriving. He had already told Dante about his big friend; a wizard Gandalf the Gray who was going to be there for the celebration. Dante was excited to meet the old wizard, someone her size.

As time went by, the excitement for Bilbo's party grew and spread throughout the Shire.

Dante was helping the old hobbit hide from the other "Baggins" when she heard the faint sound of laughter from Frodo and an old man. She was curious but she was on one hand upside down at the moment and didn't want to interrupt her training.

There was a loud knocking on the door. "No, no, no! We don't want any visitors!"

"Even an old friend?" came a deep baritone from the other side of the door. Hurried foot steps were heard and the door opened.

Dante flipped and stood, heading toward the living room. She was greeted with the sight of a tall old man; his gray beard was scraggly, almost matching his old gray robe. He wore a pointed hat and carried a gnarled staff.

"Ah, Dante come meet my tall friend." Bilbo said with a happy smile. He walked over to Dante and pulled her over to the old man. "Dante, this is my good friend, Gandalf the gray."

Dante eyed the man with hesitation but ended up holding out a hand. Gandalf's blue eyes twinkled as he grasped her hand in a firm shake.

"I'm pleased to meet you," he said with a grin; his teeth were crooked but didn't take any charm from him. Dante nodded and sat down with the two old men.

Gandalf's reaction to whom and what she was, was similar to Bilbo's, except he asked tough questions and Dante would have to think for a moment before answering.

"Well, you certainly are an interesting woman." He chuckled. Dante just shrugged her shoulders.

They continued to discuss till it was past noon. "Oh, won't they just go away?" Bilbo whined as there was another loud pounding on the door.

Dante stood and pulled down her mask with a grin, her fangs glistening in the firelight. She stalked over to the door and swung it open. "There is no Baggins here!" She snarled, her height made her twice as scary.

The two hobbits at the door step quivered and ran away. Dante came back with laughter in her yellow eyes. Gandalf just examined her face as she and Bilbo enjoyed a good laugh.

"Oh, we need to get started getting ready," Bilbo said standing up quickly. Dante nodded and bowed to Gandalf and returned to her room.

Madelia had made her a dress for this occasion. Dante wasn't much for dresses but it was a good fit and she felt like looking nice.

She pulled off her clothing, forgoing her mask and pulled on the thin slip and then the skirt and then the corset and blouse. Tying up the black strings, Dante looked in the mirror.

The skirt almost reached the ground; it was black with a deep blue hemline. The bodice was a navy blue with black strings and frills fitting snugly around her upper body. The blouse underneath was black as well but had blue strings weaving through the hem. It was a low cut, revealing her tattoo and had loose sleeves.

Dante sighed and decided it was ok. She slipped a few weapons under her skirt and hooked her 13mm pistol to her waist.

Her pistol was her prized possession, the Jackal; its metal was black, a special alloy that wasn't easy to find. It was 39 cm long, almost as long as her forearm, weighing 16 kilos, using 13mm armor piercing rounds. Dante never went anywhere without it, she was given it from her brother and she kept it close.

Pulling on her gloves, Dante turned slightly and she was grateful that Madelia had made the back of the shirt reach up to her neck.

Looking back at the mirror, she deemed herself dressed and let down her hair, letting it flow down her back. Dante walked out of the room and heard Bilbo and Gandalf discussing the party.

"My, Dante you look like a lady!" Bilbo crowed coming up to her with a wide grin. Dante smiled, her teeth glinting in the light, now that her mask wasn't on.

The old hobbit smiled and patted her hand. Dante had to bight her tongue when a foul aura engulfed her senses.

* * *

Youko-chan=ooooo


	4. Chapter 4 The Ring is Calling

Youko-chan=Dun dun duuun! ENJOY!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 4.

**The old hobbit smiled and patted her hand. Dante had to bight her tongue when a foul aura engulfed her senses.** Her eyes narrowed and searched the area and the aura finally receded and she found it coming from Bilbo's vest pocket. She gave the hobbit a smile and he began heading out.

Gandalf watched her carefully, watched as her face made a slight snarl when Bilbo touched her hand. He gripped his staff but didn't move as Dante calmed down and gave the hobbit a smile. The wizard saw Dante clench her fists as her eyes followed the hobbit.

"You sense it," he whispered. Dante's pointed ears twitched and she tilted her head slightly and nodded.

"It has a foul stench; something is calling me to it." She murmured.

"Are you tempted?" He asked. She let out a snarl and whirled around.

"Do not _insult _me and believe that I would want_…that_." She spat. Gandalf felt something suddenly weigh on his shoulders. He felt the sudden impulse to use his own sword upon himself. He raised his staff at the female demon and she just smirked. "You cannot harm me with your petty staff." Dante's now red eyes narrowed and the pressure doubled, bringing Gandalf to his knees.

Then suddenly the pressure was gone and Dante was at his side. "Sorry, I lost my temper. I didn't mean to let so much loose." She bit her lip as her eyes returned to their golden color and helped the old man up.

Gandalf steadied himself with Dante's help and stared at her with narrowed blue eyes. She winced and looked down.

"The power reminds me of something…someone from my world. He too offers power but it's tainted and harmful. I've seen nothing good come from using it." Her voice shook with anger. Her friends were hurt because of Orochimaru and she made sure he knew that she didn't like that. She suddenly smirked as she remembered the time when she sent a dead mutilated Oto-nin to Orochimaru with a bouquet of poisoned black roses. Her name had of course been signed on the small card with a small "cheerful" note.

Gandalf watched the female dragon as the expressions changed over her face and the smirk that revealed the fangs made him more wary. Then her eyes cleared and she turned to look at him with a sheepish grin.

"I just remembered how I showed my dislike to him…it was very amusing." She giggled and then began to walk out.

Gandalf raised a grizzly brow and shrugged. She had a dangerous aura but there seemed to be some sort of barrier around it and it didn't feel like it was going to waver any time soon. So he gathered his robes and set out after her.

They headed to the brightly lit festival and saw many hobbits walking around, some were already drunk. There was music playing and many were dancing and eating.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin came up and started all at once complements on Dante's new attire. Merry had even slipped his arm about her waist and began to lead her over to the kegs of alcohol. Dante nearly flung him across the yard when Pippin did the same on her other side.

"Come join us on our merry journey to drunkenness!" They crowed. Dante sighed and allowed them to fill up half-pints of ale and they handed her one. Frodo and Sam came up with big smiles and they too got a drink and they all sat down at a large table and watched the many hobbits bustle and dance around.

Dante looked about to see Gandalf surrounded by young hobbits and he laughed his deep laugh. The children cheered as he set off a small firework that burst into small colorful butterflies.

It wasn't until later at night when she saw Merry and Pippin sneak off with a rather large firework and she knew they were about to let something big loose.

Sure enough, a tent went shooting up into the sky and burst into a huge display of red and orange fireworks. But then, suddenly, a giant dragon soared through the air. Dante faulted for a moment before she realized it was just another trick. It flew over the crowd before bursting into a huge beautiful sight.

Dante saw Gandalf grab the two young hobbit's ears and made them wash dishes. She smiled and looked at Frodo who was coming over.

"Could you do some of your worlds tricks for us?" he asked. Bilbo a few feet away turned his head and crowed.

"Yes, yes! Dante, show us something from your world!" the crowd cheered Dante shrugged.

"Why not?" Dante moved over to a table and stood on top of it. "What would you like to see first?" she asked the hobbits.

"Transform into your dragon form!" Frodo said. He had already seen her transform but he never got tired of seeing her as a dragon.

Dante looked around the crowd who blinked at her expectedly. She sighed and reached up to unhook two of her suppressors from her ear and suddenly a white glow formed about her and her clothing and hair began to move to an invisible wind.

Her body suddenly fell ridged and she stooped down as her face began to stretch, fangs began to show. Her skin turned into hard scales, glinting in the moon light.

Her torso began to lengthen and her fingers turned into claws. Soon a large white and gold dragon stood on top of the table.

The dragon had a long body with white scales, Gold scales lined the back. It had a long snout with white hair crowning its head and reaching down its neck. There were two long twisted gold horns sitting above its ears. Its legs were muscled with golden claws. The dragon was indeed a sight to behold.

The crowd filled with cheers and the dragon bowed its great head.

"_Greetings hobbits of the Shire._" Dante's voice was heard. They looked around and then back at the dragon. Its mouth opened as the next words were heard "_Yes, I can talk in this form._" The dragon let out a deep chuckle as smoke began to come from its mouth.

Raising its head to the sky, the demon let out a burst of bright flames gaining cheers from the crowd. The dragon bowed once more before shifting back into Dante.

She gave a flourishing bow to the mass of excited hobbits, a little bit of smoke still emitting from her mouth. She then decided to entertain them with ninja "tricks", which always seemed to amuse them.

Soon it was time for Bilbo's speech. He addressed the hobbits of the Shire and then he suddenly became very twitchy.

Dante watched with narrowed eyes as he reached into the pocket where that foul aura had been coming from. His hand went behind his back and he looked around the crowd meeting eyes with Frodo.

"Goodbye." He said and suddenly vanished. The crowd erupted in cheers but Dante felt her lips pull back in a snarl. She saw Gandalf stand and head back to the house. She stood and followed.

She entered the room to see Bilbo cackling in amusement and Gandalf surprising him. "Oh Gandalf it was just a bit of fun." He said lightly before sighing. "Oh you're probably right, as usual." He stopped puttering around and looked back at the wizard. "You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

Gandalf nodded. "Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." He sat down and Bilbo pulled his pack onto his shoulders and made to leave when Gandalf cleared his throat. "What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" He asked. Dante snuck through the window and made a hush movement towards Gandalf and he merely blinked and looked back at Bilbo.

"Yes, yes it's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece," Bilbo waved his hand before pausing and he had a curious expression on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "No…wait…it's here in my pocket..." Dante stalked forward and the hobbit jumped and the ring tumbled from his hand. Bilbo dived to catch it when Dante rushed to hold his shoulder.

The hobbit twirled around with a nasty snarl that made his kind face quite ugly. "It's mine!" Dante bared her own fangs and tightened her grip.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough!" Gandalf said, his voice low in anger.

Bilbo hissed, "You just want it for yourself!" Gandalf stood and suddenly the room got very small and shadowed as Gandalf almost seemed to grow.

"Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!" And just as it darkened the aura lightened and Gandalf looked sad. "I'm not trying to rob you, I'm trying to help you!"

Bilbo whimpered and ran over to Gandalf to hug him. "All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me, as you once did, let it go." Bilbo nodded.

"You're right Gandalf …the ring must go to Frodo. It's late, the rode is long. Yes, it is time…" the old hobbit picked up his walking stick, glanced at the ring but at Dante's warning growl Bilbo shuddered and smiled thankfully at the demon.

"Goodbye." He said before leaving down the path way and out of sight.

Gandalf began to mutter as Dante closed the door. "Now what, you're not seriously thinking to putting my Frodo into danger?" she asked. Gandalf merely walked over to the ring but as he almost touched it the ring began to whisper and Dante snarled. The wizard pulled away and walked over to the fire and began to smoke his pipe.

Dante sighed and leaned against the door and waited for Frodo to come. Soon the little hobbit did come and opened the door calling Bilbo's name. Frodo looked at his feet and leaned over to pick up the ring. He walked over to Gandalf as he did not see Dante in the shadows.

"He's gone isn't he? He talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it." Frodo looked back at the ring.

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe. "He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." His hand whipped out holding an envelope. "Along with all his possessions." Frodo blinked and without hesitation slips the ring into the paper. Quickly Gandalf sealed the envelope and handed it back to Frodo. "The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

The two continued to converse as Gandalf began to leave.

"You've only just arrived, I don't understand."

"Neither do I…keep it secret…keep it safe." And with that the wizard left the house.

"Hide it." Dante stated and the hobbit jumped.

"Dante, you frightened me I did not know that you were there!" He put a hand over his heart and was going to walk towards her when Dante snarled and took a step back.

"Put it away." Frodo blinked up at him before hurrying towards the back of the house and Dante could hear him shuffling things around and she could no longer feel the evil aura.

"What was that?" he asked when he returned. Dante shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing to keep your mind on; do not worry for Bilbo, he will be safe." She patted the hobbits head and walked towards the kitchen. "Go on to bed, I'm sure you've had a trying day." She said and listened to the hobbit shuffle around before heading towards his room.

Months later, Dante and Frodo had yet to hear back from the old wizard. Dante continued to train in the forest but she was getting bored waiting for Gandalf. Though there were days where she could feel her demonic energy pushing against the suppressors and it worried her; unfortunately there wasn't anything she could do.

It was seven months since Bilbo's birthday celebration when Dante caught the scent of Gandalf. She ran up to meet him and his appearance was disheveled and he had a crazy look in his eye.

"Is it secret, is it safe?" He asked, his voice rasped. Dante nodded and led him to Bag End.

"Gandalf!" Frodo smiled as he put down his tea cup.

"Where is the ring?" Gandalf snapped. Frodo blinked before swinging his head around, getting up, and running around the house, throwing things around.

"Found it!" He came skidding back into the room and watched in shock as Gandalf snatched the envelope from his hand and tossed it into the fire. "What are you doing?"

Dante watched as Gandalf used the fireplace prongs to pick up the large ring and holding it out to Frodo. "Hold out your hand Frodo, it's quite cool…" Frodo jumped as the ring landed on his palm.

Dante watched as the two conversed about the strange markings that appeared on the ring. "It's the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Dante spoke up and Gandalf nodded his head.

"In the common tongue it says: One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in darkness _bind_ them!" Dante narrowed her eyes. "This is the one Ring. Forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom." Dante nearly laughed at the silly name."Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself.

"Bilbo found it…in Gollum's cave." Frodo whispered remembering the old hobbits tales of his adventures.

"For sixty years, this ring has prolonged Bilbo's life, laying quite but no more. The ring has awakened and is hearing it's master's call." Dante did not like where the conversation was going.

"But Sauron was destroyed," She said recalling Bilbo's history lessons.

"No, his spirit remains, remains bound to the ring and now has returned. His fortress rebuilt and his orcs have multiplied. All he needs is this ring and the lands will be covered in darkness. They are one and Sauron must never find it!"

"Then we'll put it away. Keep it hidden and never speak of it again!" Frodo said pacing, but stopped and turned slowly to the wizard. "No one knows its here…do they?"

Gandalf's expression was grave and Dante already knew that the Shire was in danger as long as this ring existed and remained here.

"Gollum…but the enemy found him first and put him through terrible torture; gaining two words: Shire and Baggins."

"That will lead them here." Dante snarled.

"Take it Gandalf, you must!" Frodo held out the ring to the wizard to backed away.

"You cannot offer me this ring!" Gandalf whispered.

"I am giving it to you!" Frodo said desperately

"Do not tempt me! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand me Frodo when I say that I would use this ring with the desire to do good; but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay here in the Shire!" Dante would have tried to comfort the hobbit but the foul aura of the ring made her stomach churn.

"No it cannot, you must leave, leave quickly."

"Where do you suppose he go?" Dante snapped.

"Head to the village of Bree…I'll be waiting at the Inn of the Prancing Pony…I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. He will know what to do." The wizard knelt in front of the hobbit. "Travel only by day…and stay off the road."

A rustling was heard from the bushes and before the wizard could react Dante had Sam by the scruff of his neck and pulled him through the window.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been droppin' no eaves sir honest!" He continued to blubber and Gandalf demanded to know what he had heard.

"Nothing important but please don't turn me into anything unnatural!" He whimpered. Gandalf smirked.

"No? Perhaps not…I've thought of a better use for you…" Sam squeaked.

Dante laughed and let the chubby hobbit go and patted his hair. "No worries Sam, I don't think magic's involved." Sam sighed in relief and Gandalf sniffed.

"Ruining my fun," Dante merely began to help Frodo pack for the journey.

"Come along, Samwise. Keep up!" Gandalf called out the next morning as they set out for the journey.

They paused to let Sam catch up and Gandalf slows his horse. "Be careful you three, Dante protect them I know you can. The enemy has spies everywhere. Never put that ring on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to the power. Always remember Frodo, the ring wants to be found.

Dante and the hobbits watched as the wizard rode away. "Alright you two, let's get moving!" Dante cheered, happy to finally have something to do, despite the danger it put Frodo and Sam in.

* * *

Youko-chan-Leave your comments please!


	5. Chapter 5 To the Prancing Pony!

Youko-chan=wooow so many pages!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 5.

"**Alright you two, let's get moving!" Dante cheered, happy to finally have something to do, despite the danger it put Frodo and Sam in. **

Days later, their path was interrupted by a large corn field. "Alrighty, lets go!" Dante was still in a good mood.

Sam fell behind and began to shout for Frodo and Dante. "What is it?" they cam running towards him.

"I thought I'd lost you both!" Sam whimpered.

"Sam, we're still in the Shire…what could possibly happen?" Dante smacked her forehead,

"Every time someone says that something always happens!" and then the scent of Merry and Pippin entered her nose and her two hobbits were tackled by the other two hobbits.

"Oh would you look at that! It's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cheered.

"Hullo Frodo!" Merry saluted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sam cried.

"Hold these!" Pippin handed him an armful of vegetables. Sam glanced down and gasped.

"You've been in Farmer Maggot's crops!" and just as he said that, and angry voice hovered near them and the two trouble makers looked at their loot.

"I don't see why he's so upset…its only a couple of carrots." Pippin nodded before listing off other foods that they had stolen. "Exactly my point, he's clearly over reacting!" Dante rolled her eyes and ushered the boys away from the voice.

"Do you both always have to cause trouble?" she asked. Merry and Pippin just grinned.

"Hey it's a force of habit!" Merry shrugged.

"And it keeps you all on your toes!" Pippin laughed.

Before Dante could say anything the hobbits suddenly stopped before the cliff and Sam rammed into them causing them all to fall down.

"I think I've broke something." Pippin groaned. Dante shook her head as a headache took over, she had knocked her head against something hard.

"My head!" Merry moaned and Dante found what she had hit her head on.

Sam ranted and Pippin mentioned it was a shortcut before Merry shouted mushrooms. Dante blinked and looked around.

Frodo stood slowly. "I think we should get off the road…" He looked down the street and shouted for them to get off the road. Dante snatched the hobbits up and began to run.

Finally after running six miles away, Dante let the hobbits down. "How far are we from Bree?" Dante asked.

"Eight days walk," Frodo replied, massaging his sore ribs. Dante huffed.

"Too long, let's go find a town and get a horse." Dante then proceeded to follow the hobbits and they entered the small gates of a town.

The hobbits complained of hunger so they ventured into the market area and she bought them some food before heading towards the barn.

"You all stay out here, I'll be back in a little while…do not wander or I'll set your hair on fire." She said sternly to Merry and Pippin who gulped. Dante looked up at the barn and entered.

She saw many horses in stalls and it smelt of horse and tack. Dante looked around and spotted a huge horse, its great head resting on the door of its stall.

"Are you in the market?" Dante looked to the side to see a thick man with a grizzly beard.

"Yes, I need the biggest, fastest horse you've got." She said.

The man nodded his head towards the horse Dante had just been observing. "That'll be the one; he's a bit stubborn but doesn't scare easily. He's five years old, just out of the training barn."

Dante turned her head to look at the horse again.

"He's a Clydesdale, a strong horse. Normally these beasts are just for pulling heavy loads. This one and the other Clydesdale that I've got have been trained for better speed."

Dante nodded her head. The horse was a deep chestnut, its nose was black and its mane was a dark red color. Its brown eyes blinked at her as she continued to observe it.

"How much?" she asked. The man smiled and walked up to the horse. He patted its nose and it shook its head softly.

"He's a good horse, I'd say thirty shillings." He said looking back at Dante. Dante looked into her small purse and pulled out the amount. "Did you want his tack?" Dante bit her lip in thought, it would get in the way when she put the hobbits on the horse but she would probably need to use the saddle and tack later on. She nodded. "That'll be twenty-three shillings."

Dante felt her shoulders sag but she knew it couldn't be helped. She nodded and emptied her purse into her hand to count out the money. She was left with only four shillings left.

She handed the happy man the money and he gave her all of the tack and helped her tack him up.

Dante led the horse out of the barn and over to where she had left the hobbits.

They were still there, eating some food she had bought them. "Alright you guys, let's get moving." They looked over to her and saw the large horse and gulped.

"Why can't we just walk?" Merry asked.

"Or ride you!" Pippin cheered gaining strange looks from passerbies; Dante rolled her eyes.

"Did you forget that dragons haven't been around for so long and it would draw too much unwanted attention?" The hobbits mumbled but packed up. Dante opened a small scroll from one of the many pockets of her jacket. She sealed the saddle into it but left the reigns on the horse.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" she grinned. The Halflings shuffled and Frodo stepped forward. "Oh good." Dante smiled and lifted Frodo onto the horse.

The Clydesdale shifted at the tiny weight and Frodo clutched its mane. "It's alright, he's steady." Dante said patting Frodo's shoulder.

Sam stepped forward and Dante put him behind Frodo. Merry and Pippin, encouraged that Frodo and Sam were ok, stepped up and they two were put onto the large horse.

"Alright, this way we can get more ground covered." Dante then began to lead the horse out of the small market town and they got back onto the road smoothly.

"Does he have a name?" Pippin asked. Dante looked up with a raised eyebrow and then looked at the horse. Its brown eyes just blinked as it looked forward.

"The seller didn't tell me one, so what would you like to name him?"

The hobbits began listing off names excitedly and Dante let them talk and by the time they decided on a name it was two hours later.

"We decided on a name but we want it to be more…well more." Merry shrugged.

"Yes, so since you have your own language, in your tongue, what does Moonlight mean to you?" Frodo asked.

Dante hummed a bit. "Well that's translated as tsukiakari but that's a bit long so how about tsukiyo, it means Moonlit night."

The hobbits nodded with big grins and Dante smiled. "Well then, from now on his name shall be Tsukiyo." She said patting the flanks of the large horse. Tsukiyo made a loud noise and tossed his head.

"I think he likes it!" Pippin cheered. Dante rolled her eyes with a smile as they continued to trek through the trees.

It was the next day when Dante sensed something dark heading towards them. It was far away but it was close enough for her to realize that it was similar to the foul feeling of the ring.

She shoved the hobbits awake not giving them any explanation. Dante practically threw them onto Tsukiyo who shifted nervously. "Don't talk and don't get off." She snapped and walked around the area.

Dante pulled out some ninja-wire and began to set deadly traps. She moved around and gave it a wide range. Once she was satisfied that whatever was following would be slowed down at least, Dante headed back to the hobbits.

"What's wrong Miss. Dante?" Sam asked nervously. Dante just took hold of the reigns and led the horse down the small path.

After a while, Dante sniffed the air and couldn't sense the dark energy she had felt before. She smirked and patted Tsukiyo's neck.

"There was something following us. Something bad." Dante said. The hobbits shifted nervously and looked at each other. "Don't worry, I can't feel it anymore. I set up some pretty nasty traps. They should slow it down at least, kill it hopefully."

The hobbits shivered but stayed silent. Suddenly it began to down pour. Dante quickly pulled up her hood as did the others. They hurried through the trees and came up onto a gate on a main road.

Dante knocked on the door loudly and a small window opened. "What do you want?" An old man griped.

"My friends and I are meeting someone at the Prancing Pony." Dante said and held up one of her precious shillings. The old man nodded and opened the gate.

As Dante pulled Tsukiyo through and flipped the coin into the guard's hand. They hurried around and Dante finally saw the pub.

She helped the shivering hobbits off the giant horse and told them to go ahead.

"Is there a dry barn for my horse?" she asked a man who was under the rafters. He nodded and pointed beside him. "Thank you." She then led her horse into a small barn.

It was warm and dry, the smell of wet horse burned Dante's nose but she ignored it and led Tsukiyo into an empty stall. She rubbed him down and got most of the water out of his coat. He but his great head against her shoulder.

"Yes I know, you're hungry." She patted his nose. Looking around, Dante found a large bag of oats near the back. She grabbed a small empty scroll and sealed it into it. Dante knew it was stealing but she didn't know when they would be in another town and she needed to feed the horse.

After feeding Tsukiyo, Dante headed into the pub. She kept her hood high and looked around and spotted the hobbits enjoying some beer. Dante sat next to Frodo and patted his head.

After putting on a henge she lowered her hood. The hobbits gave her a strange look but she just winked and they smiled back. Dante had taken the form of her good friend Gaara; dark red hair, black rings around blue-green eyes, and simple black jounin uniform with a deep green jounin jacket.

She took a sip of Pippin's beer who gave a small pout. Merry sat back down with a full pint of beer.

"What's that?" Pippin asked staring at the mug.

"A pint," Merry grinned.

"They come in pints?" Pippin grinned and set off to the bar. Dante rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Then she felt something that made the hairs on her neck prickle. Someone was staring at her…or at Frodo.

She turned her face slightly to see a hooded figure in the back who was smoking a pipe. Her eyes narrowed and she fully faced him and pulled back her lips in a snarl. The figure's hand tightened around their pipe but didn't give any other sign. Dante smirked and flipped the birdie before turning back to the hobbits.

"Oh, Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins! He's right over there, Frodo Baggins." Dante whirled around to see a drunken Pippin pointing over in their direction.

"Shit!" She cursed and turned back around just in time to see Frodo slip on the vile ring. He suddenly vanished and Dante swore again. She sniffed the air and heard him shuffling back and under a table. She headed over to that area when she saw his foot appear again from his hiding place.

But before she could get to him, the hooded figure snatched Frodo and pulled him up some stairs. Dante let out a feral snarl and headed after them.

* * *

Youko-chan=Gasp! What will she do next? Please treat me kindly!


	6. Chapter 6 I need a smoke damnit

Youko-chan=well hopefully I'll be able to update some more tonight, I'm at a computer lab at the moment.

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 6.

**Dante let out a feral snarl and headed after them. **

She sniffed them out and then kicked the door open to reveal Frodo and a handsome human male. "What is your business with him?" She spat as she quickly stood in front of Frodo who immediately clung to her.

The humans eyes narrowed and he snuffed the candles. "I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He said checking the window.

He turned and looked at Frodo. "Are you frightened?" He asked.

Frodo's grip on Dante tightened. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Dante snarled, even though her fangs could not be seen, she was still frightening. The human just raised his chin in defiance. And then on that moment, the other hobbits came bursting in with pots and pans brandished as weapons.

"You let Mr. Frodo go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam yelled. The man just huffed and sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit. But that will not save you." Dante sniffed and walked over to the nameless man.

"I will."

"You can no longer wait for the wizard. They're coming." Dante bit back a snarl.

"How do you know this information?"

"You can call me Strider. I am a ranger and an ally of Gandalf." Dante narrowed her eyes but leaned back with her bottom lip between her teeth. She could not sense any signals of a lie.

"Very well, this is Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. I am Dante." Strider's eyes narrowed and he slowly stood.

"I was told that Dante was a woman. Who are you?" his sword was drawn but before he knew it, there was a sharp, cold blade to his throat and a warm body behind him.

"Watch yourself _ningen_ I am more powerful than you could imagine. Don't _fuck_ with me." She whispered, Gaara's voice made it even more dangerous sounding. -_Hm, maybe that's to my advantage_-she thought with a grin. She released Strider and backed away, Frodo quickly clinging to her arm again.

Strider's grey eyes watched her carefully; his hand slowly sheathed his sword. "The hobbit trusts you, should I?" he asked. Dante let out a barking laugh.

"You cannot trust me until you know me. And since that's not going to likely happen; no you cannot trust me. But you will have to deal with that, I'll be protecting these hobbits and you're just tagging along." She grinned cheekily.

Strider politely glared at her and sat down. "Soo, care to explain what's going on?" Dante asked, sitting across from him, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her lap.

He sighed and looked out the window and then glanced back at Dante. "They're once kings of men blinded with greed; men who lost their souls to the power of that Sauron. They are neither living nor dead. At all times they feel, the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Dante narrowed her eyes but nodded.

They settled in the small room, the four hobbits slept in their beds while Dante and Strider sat by the window.

The smoke from Striders pipe filled Dante's nose and she tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to smoke again. She had smoked back in Suna, but since it was harmful for others she had quit, with a lot of trial and error.

Strider noticed that she had a slightly annoyed look, and looked at his pipe. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked, silently pleased to see her jerk slightly.

"Stop what?"

"Smoking." She looked at him and shook her head.

"No it's fine, I used to smoke but I quit." He looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"Duh, it's bad for the lungs of those who don't smoke." She said looking out the window.

"Who doesn't?"

"Huh?"

"Smoking is common here." He shrugged. Dante stared at him and bit her lip. She wanted a fag, the scent of smoke pulled at her.

She sighed. It had only been a few years since she stopped smoking and Strider was right. Most of the hobbits in the Shire smoked, even Frodo and the others. Pippin smoked too much.

"Don't be alarmed." She said and stood up. Dante then bit her thumb and brought it across her seal.

In a small puff of smoke, a small black snake like dragon appeared. "Dante! I was wonderin' when I'd see you again!" despite its small size, the voice from it was deep and throaty.

"Yes, Hitsu, would you mind getting me a pack of Camels?" she asked, kneeling onto the floor.

"I thought you quit!" He said looking up at her with his blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just…get me a couple…actually just get me a biig supply of 'em." The small dragon shrugged and puffed out again.

"What in the world-?" Strider whispered his hand on his sword gripped the hilt tightly.

"Oh, didn't Gandalf tell you?" Dante asked, looking up at him with a fangless grin. He shook his head and he lifted his sword. "Lower that weapon, you cannot harm me." She smirked. Strider narrowed his eyes but Dante just waved her hand and sat Indian style on the floor.

She continued to explain herself to him. When Dante finished, Hitsu came back with a large package. "Here yeh are Dante." He said.

"Thanks, here take this." She gave the small dragon a piece of fruit she had left from her pack.

"No problemo!" and with that there was another poof and he was gone.

"What did he bring?" Strider asked. Dante didn't reply as she opened the package.

"Aww, he even remembered to pack my favorite lighter!" Dante pulled out a slick silver lighter with a dragon carved into it. She then pulled out a carton and opened it, tapped the bottom and a small cigarette popped out.

Pulling it out with her lips, Dante carefully lit the butt and took a long drag. She blew it out with her eyes closed.

Holding the cigarette in between her index and middle finger, Dante looked at Strider. "It's called a cigarette; it's kind of like your pipe but more portable." Taking another drag, Dante pulled out another small empty scroll.

After sealing the package into the small scroll, Dante sat back and continued to enjoy her first fag in three years. She then sat back and relaxed.

The two sat there for a couple of hours before Dante felt that foul energy again. She glanced at Strider who was searching through the rain with narrowed eyes.

She then saw black figures ride through the streets. Their aura clouded Dante's senses and she nearly jumped out of the window to get rid of them.

A few minutes later, in the far side, Dante saw shadows in the room they had booby trapped. She could see the outlines of swords and they were thrust into the pillowed beds. Dante could hear their screams of rage and she glanced over to the ranger who only smoked his pipe with a wary stare out the window.

Dante then grinned as she knew her own traps were set off and the screams grew louder before stopping. She watched as the figures practically flew out of the inn, onto their horses and away from the area.

"What did you do?" Strider asked. Dante grinned.

"As a ninja, I'm taught how to set traps using special items or even just items around me. I just placed what's called a Genjutsu, or in your tongue, an illusion; a very realistic one." Dante smirked.

Strider obviously didn't want to know any more as he didn't ask any more questions

Time passed and Frodo woke only once to ask Dante to sleep. When she refused he asked her to sit next to him. Dante agreed and Frodo clung to her like a lifeline.

"We'd best start moving soon, dawn is approaching." Dante murmured, stroking Frodo's dark curls. Merry and Pippin lay across her legs and Sam's head leaned on Dante's shoulder.

Strider nodded and they proceeded to wake the hobbits. They left the inn quickly, Dante grabbing a sack of food as she had snuck into the kitchen looking for breakfast. Dante grabbed Tsukiyo, brushed him down and Strider helped her put the hobbits on the large horse.

"We must move quickly, the Ring Wraiths can sense the power of the ring, Frodo, you mustn't put that ring on again." Frodo shivered and nodded and they set off.

Once they left the town, Strider led them South-East. It was a while before they stopped to rest. Dante had taken off her henge to preserve her strength, glad her cloak covered her dirty clothing, she kept her hood up so that only her shadowed face showed. Tsukiyo grazed what he could while Dante handed out the food she had stolen.

They entered the forest. "Where are you taking us?" Merry asked.

"Into the wild." The ranger replied.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Sam whispered to Frodo.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo murmured back. Dante huffed and just continued to lead the horse.

"But where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee; to the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves!" Pippin breathed with excitement.

* * *

Youko-chan=awww!


	7. Chapter 7 Don't just stand there!

Youko-chan=ok so I wasn't able to upload more chapters last night since I fell asleep. So here we go, another barrage of chapters! Hopefully!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 7.

"**Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the elves!" Pippin breathed with excitement. **

Later on the hobbits complained of saddle soars and Dante let them off of Tsukiyo, choosing to ride him herself for the first time. Merry and Pippin, Sam and Frodo, around ten in the morning had stopped and were pulling out pots and pans onto the scattered snow.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Strider said looking back at them.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked looking surprised.

"But you just had breakfast." Strider scolded.

"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Dante tried to not laugh as she knew the many meals hobbits had. Strider only shook his head and continued to move.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry said.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin squeaked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said catching an apple and taking a large bite out of it with a grin. Another apple then flew over the bushes and smacked Pippin in the forehead.

The strange group moved through the lands slowly and it soon became dark.

Strider paused to look up. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We'll stop here for the night." He said as he headed towards the ruins

Dante and Strider helped the hobbits set up before heading out to scout the area; not before the ranger gave the hobbits some short swords.

Dante felt the foul aura of the Ring Wraiths too late and she raced to the hobbits. Frodo was stomping out a fire yelling at the other hobbits. "Shut up all of you and hide, they're here!" Dante snarled drawing her pistol and a kunai out.

Strider came dashing over, his own sword drawn. "Get Frodo out of here!" He yelled as three dark cloaked figures appeared.

Dante fired a shot at one and it stumbled but did not fall. She threw her kunai and it pierced the heart of another. It only ignored the blade as they continued to advance.

Soon they were all engaged in a fight to protect Frodo who was busy dodging one of the Wraiths swords. Dante snarled when she saw the foolish hobbit slip the ring back on and disappeared from her sight.

She then heard Frodo's scream and she feared the worst. Kicking the Wraith out of her way, Dante rushed up to the top of the ruined watch tower to see a Wraith with its sword stabbed in Frodo's shoulder.

With a loud roar, Dante leapt onto the wraith, her claws extending as she tore at the dark creature. She wrenched out the sword from Frodo's shoulder.

Frodo gasped for air, his skin turning white. "Hold on little one," she whispered and hauled the small man up into her arms.

"STRIDER LETS GO!" She screamed. The hobbits immediately stopped slashing at the wraiths to run over to her, Strider right behind them.

Tsukiyo skidded over to them and Dante literally threw the hobbits onto the horse and slapped its hind quarters. Tsukiyo made a loud neigh and began running, the little hobbits clinging to him for their lives.

"Go Strider, I'll buy you some time, I'll catch up don't worry!" She shoved Strider after the hobbits and turned towards the Ring Wraiths. "Hello boys, lets have a party shall we?" She said before launching herself at them.

A few minutes later Dante was dashing after the sent of the others. She found them in the forest, the poor hobbits panicking.

Sam and Strider returned with a weird plant. "Damn it, he's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." the human cursed.

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it! Why don't you just fly him?" Sam asked, his voice on the verge of panicking.

"Because dragons haven't been around for years and we'd be seen too easily." Dante snapped.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

Screams of the Wraith were heard in the distance. "They're close." Merry whispered.

Strider asked Sam to help him find a plant and left with the small hobbit.

Dante held Frodo with dread growing in her mind. She had become attached to the small hobbit and didn't want to loose him. Hooves were heard and she drew her pistol but immediately lowered it when she saw that it was a beautiful female elf heading towards them.

She dismounted and quickly kneeled beside Frodo. She gasped at his wound and looked up at Strider miserably. "He is fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She said quickly. They put took Frodo from Dante and put him on the elf's steed. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider and the elf exchanged a few Elvin words. "I do not fear them." She said looking into the rangers eyes. Strider took the elves hand in such a tender way that Dante could tell their relationship was a romantic one.

Dante looked at the horse and felt the wraiths growing nearer.

"Your steed will not be fast enough," Dante stated. The elf turned her stony eyes towards her. "But I am," and with that, Dante removed two of her suppressors and she shifted into her dragon form.

_Hurry and get on, you will need to lead the way._ Dante said. The elf stared wide eyed at the dragon, her beautiful mouth agape. _Do not stare at me with Frodo dying at your feet elf!_ Dante snarled, her lips pulled back over her pointed teeth.

The woman nodded and with Striders help they lifted Frodo onto Dante's back, the woman settling behind him. "How do you travel?" She asked in wonder.

_We fly_. Came her blunt reply as the air around them began to shift. _Hold on tight, and keep me updated with where to go._

"Fly hard. Don't look back." Strider said firmly. Dante bowed her great head.

Soon the dragon began to lift into the air and shot through the trees and into the sky.

The elf cried out and clung to the horns of the dragon, making sure Frodo was safely settled in her arms.

_They've spotted us already; this is the reason why I did not choose to fly earlier. I must push further. _The elf nodded and looked at the grounds below.

After a few hours of constant speed, Dante dipped lower to the ground. It was daylight, past noon and they had not lost speed.

_Where to elf_? She asked.

The elf looked at the back of the dragons great head and looked about herself. "Not much farther until the river; oh and my name is Arwen."

_Duuuude_.

"Duuu-what?"

_Uh, don't ask. I'm not from this world if you didn't notice, I talk differently…well technically I speak a different language than you. When I arrived here I found that I could speak the common language._

Screeches sounded behind them. Dante turned her head to see all of the Wraiths behind her coming at a fast speed. _Damn, why didn't I sense them!_ Dante yelled as she sped up the wind whipping at them harshly. _I need you to lean down as far as you can, then I need you to reach up and take the small hoop off of my left ear._

Arwen reached up and took the earring off and suddenly they took off at an immense speed. The elf cried out and gripped the dragons' mane tightly. _Don't worry, I wont let you fall. Now how much further_?

The elf looked around, her eyes squinting as the wind whipped them dry. She spotted the river down below. "DOWN!" she yelled and Dante went into a sharp nose dive.

Arwen screamed and closed her eyes as they plummeted down towards the river.

The Wraiths were not far behind them and they stopped at the river with high pitched screeches. "Give up the Halfling, She-elf." One of them rasped.

Arwen drew her sword "if you want him, come and claim him." She shouted fiercely. The Wraiths hesitated but began to head into the low river.

Dante could feel Frodo gasping for air. _Arwen_ she said in a warning.

Arwen began to chant in Elvin and Dante could hear water rushing towards them. She looked to see a huge tsunami like wave heading towards the Wraiths, the foam turning into what looked like horses. It smashed into the Wraiths with such force that it flung them from their horses, their screams drowned out by the roar of the water.

Frodo began to sag, his breaths coming more and more strained. "No!" Dante heard Arwen breathe out desperately. She leapt off and pulled Frodo off of Dante and laid him on the ground.

"Frodo, no! Don't give in! Not now." Her lip trembled as she drew the hobbit into a tender hug. Dante watched as she shed tears and prayed to let Frodo be spared.

The thunder of hooves then where heard and Dante bared her fangs and stepped over the elf and hobbit and lowering her belly to the ground in a crouch.

But her precaution wasn't needed as five dark haired elves on beautiful mounts came up to them. They drew their bows as they saw Dante but Arwen looked up with a cry.

"No! Do not hurt the dragon!" She ordered. The elves lowered their arrows but did not put them away. "Do not worry about the dragon! We must bring Frodo to my father now!"

The elves then put away their weapons and Frodo was placed once again on Dante's back with Arwen behind him. Dante hovered low against the forest floor, the elves flanking her side.

They finally arrived in a beautiful city. The buildings were made of what looked like white marble; stairs wound themselves around the cliffs and through trees. A small river flowed right through it, the water so clear that the bottom could be seen; the river then expanded and flowed in different directions, small white bridges over each of them. A waterfall near the back shone with the sunlight on it. The beautiful craftsmanship shone in every part of Rivendell.

Dante followed the elves and they stopped in front of a tall dark haired elf. "Arwen," his voice was a deep baritone. His chocolate eyes traveled along Dante's body that sent out a warning growl.

_Do not goggle at me you fool while my Frodo is dying!_

* * *

Youko-chan= Whoot! Go Dante kick some ass!...I'm getting excited hush.


	8. Chapter 8 Let's have some fun

Youko-chan= Just a reminder, I own nothing besides Dante Sumi!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 8.

_**Do not goggle at me you fool while my Frodo is dying!**_She snarled. The elf's eyes flicked up at the hobbit and he began to speak in the strange elvish as two elves came over to slowly take the hobbit from Dante's back.

They transferred the small man onto a large bed in an open room, medics hurried to clean the wound. Elrond, the elf who had greeted her, continued to use his healing abilities to call Frodo back to the light.

Dante did not return to her human form, she preferred to lie next to Frodo, once they finished healing him, as a dragon. Her dragon body produced a lot of natural heat and she kept Frodo warm. At night she would bathe her scales in one of the smaller rivers, keeping them white and clear.

Two days later, Strider and the other hobbits arrived and Dante, in her dragon form went to greet them.

The hobbits ran over to her and clung to her legs. "Is he going to be alright?" Pippin asked looking up. Dante nodded and carefully nudged her nose against his chest.

_Yes, his wound will never properly heal, but it will not kill him. The elves have done their job._ The hobbits exclaimed their gratefulness.

Strider only watched with a soft smile. _Strider,_ Dante lifted her head to look the human in the eyes. _Frodo is stable, there is to be a word spoken when he wakes._ Strider narrowed his eyes but nodded. The hobbits, not understanding what she meant ignored it.

"How come you're in this form?" Sam asked.

_My body produces a lot of heat; I have been keeping Frodo's body warm._ The hobbits 'oh-ed' and asked to see him. _I'm afraid you can't, he needs rest and will not wake for another few days._ They pouted but allowed Dante to distract them by tolerating them climbing on her back.

After Frodo finally woke, Dante was on the roof of his room, bathing in the sun. Hooves once again brought her to attention. She looked down to see different kinds of beings enter through the different gates into Rivendell.

Elrond had approached her earlier, asking for a few words. "You obviously are familiar with war; you are powerful and have the will to protect the young hobbit. I fear that Frodo will not be able to return to the Shire any time soon."

Dante's eyes narrowed and a low growl erupted. Elrond did not even blink and he just continued. "I would like you to attend the council where we will discuss what to do with the ring."

Her head reared back slightly in surprise.

_Even though I am a woman?_ She asked. He looked at her strangely for a moment before nodding. _Very well, I will attend_.

The beings that entered Rivendell were: three humans, two much older than the one in the middle; four elves, all with light blond hair, all beautiful and near perfect; and two dwarves, one with a long white beard and another with a long red beard. They all looked around for a moment before going to the stables.

Dante returned to Frodo to see that he had reunited with Bilbo whose age had finally caught up with him. "Ah Dante," Frodo stood and embraced her thick neck, his arms much too short to meet. "Thank you for saving my life."

She chuckled and nuzzled his back. _I will always be where you need me._ She pulled back slightly. _Alright little one, I'm going to go see the new-comers_.

Frodo nodded and grinned. "Don't scare them too much," he turned his head to the side. "Why are you staying in this form anyway? Isn't it easier to get around in your more human form?" Dante laughed.

_It better for my status in the council, even though they know I am a female, a fearsome dragon has a much better impression_. Dante then thought of something. _Perhaps I might stay in this form until the meetings tomorrow…then show up in my human form…hu hu hu…_ Frodo laughed out right.

"Oh Dante how I've missed you!" he hugged her again and then they parted to go visit different people.

Dante grinned as she saw one of the younger humans walking around, admiring the details of Rivendell. She walked silently up to him and struggled to keep from laughing.

_Enjoying the view?_

The human turned slightly in surprise and when his gray eyes set their gaze on the dragon. "EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and backed away, pulling his sword out clumsily.

Dante couldn't hold it in. _Bwahahahahahahaha!_ She howled in laughter rolling onto her back, her giant jaws open as she gasped for air. _You jumped so hiiiigh! Aaaahahahahahaaaa!_

The human stared at her in fear and confusion. Dante finally rolled onto her belly and sat up. _Oh put that away boy, I'm not going to hurt you._ He didn't budge; his hands did begin to shake in fear though. She sighed. _I am only here for the council meeting, just as you are._ The human lowered his sword but did not put it away.

Dante stood and bowed her head. _My name is Dante Sumi_, the human sheathed his sword.

"Boromir, son of Denethor." His voice was strong but his eyes continued to show his fear.

_Nice to meet you, would you mind pointing out where the blonde elves are?_ He nodded and pointed up to a higher level of Rivendell. _Tankya dearie!_ And with that she lifted into the air and began to look around for the elves.

Dante finally found the elves at the shooting range. Deciding she didn't feel like being shot she didn't want to scare them. _Ahem…dragon behind ya…please don't shoot!_ The elves whirled around with their arrows and Dante lowered herself to the ground. _I'm only here to greet you!_ She put her claws over hear head and curled her tail around her body.

Now she wasn't afraid of being hurt, those arrows would not even make a scratch on her armored scales, she just wanted to gain their trust.

They lowered their arrows. "What are you? There hasn't been a dragon for decades." The middle elf said. He was dressed well, and had a special crest signifying he was a much higher rank than the other two.

_Yeah, I'm not from here. I'm here as Frodo, the young hobbits protector._ Dante slowly sat back up and looked at them carefully. _I merely wanted to introduce myself to the new comers._ She bowed slowly. _My name is Dante Sumi; I am a dragon demon from another world._

The lower rank elf stepped forward drawing his sword. Dante narrowed her eyes, they were trying her patience. "If you are a demon than you must be exter-!" He was cut off by Dante rearing her head back in a loud roar.

_Do not _test_ me underling!_ Her voice was thunderous and flames began to heat up in her belly. She snapped her jaws at him. _I am merely here to protect my hobbit; I am not from this world. Where I come from, elves do not exist and neither do dwarves and wizards. All that you know is new to me. All that exists are demons and humans where I come from. I am _not_ to be fucked with. Your demons and mine are different. Your demons are low ranked, _pathetic_ creatures that just happened to find their ways into your world._ Flames licked her jaws in her anger

The high ranked elf pulled back the other and bowed his head in respect.

"My name is Legolas, I am the Prince of Mirkwood and I would like to apologies for my companions rudeness." he gave her a charming smile, obviously embarrassed. Dante rolled her eyes and swallowed the flames.

_Yes, yes, I know._ She moved to leave, her patience thin when Legolas called her back.

"Wait, would you mind explaining what you meant by your demons and ours?" Dante sighed and sat back down.

_To put it simply; obviously the demons that you know of are not from this world. You say they're from hell, then hell is where I come from. They come from my world In my world, demons ruled before the humans became smarter and it became a danger to be a demon in public. The power ranks start at the lowest rank, D-class, the weakest and stupidest of all demons. Then there are the C-class, a bit smarter and more powerful but the most common, most are civil enough; next are the B-class demons, they're extremely powerful. Then the A-class demon, they're considered the most prevailing and smart class. But there is another class, my class. The S-class is the most powerful and we are the rulers of the lands. _

The elves sat on the benches and waited for her to continue. _I am the ruler of the northern lands; well I was until I hid myself among the humans as a human warrior._

"Hide with the humans, how can you in your current form?" The other lower ranked elf asked.

_Do you really believe that I, an S-class, would not have multiple forms?_ They looked at her in surprise. _No I will not be showing you my second form. I need to remain in this form it has been too long since I've been able to do so._ Dante stood and took flight.

_It was a pleasure. _She said before taking off.

Dante found the dwarves in the lower levels.

"I don't like it, living in elf lands. Silly tall creatures." The white bearded dwarf mumbled as he sharpened his axe.

_Ahem…_The two dwarves turned and saw Dante. Yet again, they raised their weapons. _Um…just introducing myself; I'm Dante Sumi, here to protect Frodo Baggins. I bid you good day._ Dante took up into the air, not feeling like explaining everything again. She landed onto the roof above Frodo's room and lay down, basking in the sun.

"Dante? Dante where are you?" An hour later Frodo could be heard calling for her. She climbed down the side of the room and bumped her head against Frodo's back.

_I'm here little Halfling_. Frodo smiled and hugged her muzzle.

"Tomorrow's the council meeting. I have a bad feeling about it." he whispered. Dante let a growl rumble.

_Don't you worry Frodo; I'll be right at your side._ This seemed to please the young hobbit as he pulled away with a soft smile and going back to his bed.

The next morning, Dante sought out Arwen. "What do you need from me?" she asked when Dante showed up on her balcony, her bag in her claws.

Dante was glad her dragon form couldn't blush. _I need you to help me with my hair._ Arwen raised an eyebrow.

Dante carefully entered her bedroom and faced the beautiful elf. Slowly she shifted back into her more human form. Dante flushed at her lack of dress and Arwen only stared.

"You really are a female." She said. Dante looked at her with an incredulous look.

"What did you think I was lying?" Arwen opened her mouth but shut it.

"Let's get you something to wear." She said instead.

"I have clothing." Dante opened her bag and began to pull out some pants and Arwen tsked.

"You cannot wear pants like a man!"

Dante looked up with narrowed eyes. "And why not? If I want to be taken seriously I need to look as little like a female as possible."

"No, you must dress like a woman so they take you seriously as a female." Arwen countered. Dante didn't have anything to say to that.

"But I don't have anything…dressy." She had left her nice black and blue dress at the Shire and she knew that wouldn't be appropriate for the meeting,

"I do, come." Arwen led Dante to a large selection of dresses. "Do you have close fitting armor?" Dante nodded.

"I don't like loose armor, it gets in the way."

"Oh good." Dante raised a brow but didn't say anything. Arwen then pulled out a long dress that shimmered in the morning sunlight. "Here, this should fit you. It's one of my newer dresses that I have yet to hem up."

"Um, what about my tail? I don't want to cut your new dress." Arwen blinked and looked behind Dante.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that." She said with her brows raised. "I have plenty of dresses, you may as well just keep this one." Dante smiled and thanked her. Carefully she pulled the dress on carefully then reached behind her to cut a fine hole with her claws just enough to get her scaled tail through.

The dress itself was long enough to hit the floor lightly; it was tight around the torso but had long and loose sleeves. It was a soft silver-white color that seemed to glitter.

"Could you help me with my hair?" Arwen nodded. "I just want to put it back in my old style." Dante pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "Now I just need help to braid it."

Arwen had Dante sit down and began to braid it. "No, no, I want to have a _lot_ of little braids." The elf looked at her strangely but nodded.

They proceeded to braid Dante's hair, no comment was made of her golden horns; every now and then Dante would add a few senbon needles and other small weapons into them, hidden and unseen. She kept some hair out to frame her face.

Dante began to replace her suppressors and add on a chain onto her right lobe. Next she pulled on her forehead protector once again around her mouth in a mask.

Dante then reached into her bag and pulled out her leather armor.

She selected her shoulder armor that she had designed after her favorite anime character Sango. The color was black with silver lining, leather straps kept it on. She then slipped on her ANBU gloves with a metal plate that protected the back of her hand. She then attached her ANBU forearm protectors. Dante picked up her favorite piece of armor; it was a corset made of the toughest black leather.

Arwen helped tie up the corset; it ended right below her breasts. She then put on her gun holsters onto a thick leather belt and her weapons pouch and two scrolls. She then strapped on her two ANBU katanas to crisscross on her back.

Dante then bent over to pull on her combat boots; they were black with steel toes. They had short heals as she was already tall, with buckles lining the outside of her calves.

Looking into the mirror Dante finally felt right. She was back in her ANBU gear, despite the fact that she was wearing a dress, she had her armor and weapons on and she felt complete.

"Is that what you wear in your world?" Arwen asked. Dante turned a bit and nodded.

"Yes, well not the dress but its close enough."

Arwen smiled and Dante returned it. "Thank you very much for your help."

The elf waved her hand. "I am pleased to be of help." Dante then noticed that her silver necklace was gone. Arwen did seem to look a little less…immortal.

"Where is your necklace?" She asked. The she-elf looked down and back up. She gave a proud smile.

'I have given it to the man I love." She said bluntly. Dante blinked and then she remembered Strider.

"The ranger?"

"Yes."

"But he's mortal."

"I do not care; I would give away my immortality to remain with him." Dante was slightly shocked before shrugging.

"Your choice."

Hurried footsteps came towards Arwen's door. A knock was heard on the wood and Arwen glided over.

"Yes?"

"Lady Arwen, do you know where the dragon is? She's expected at the meeting which is about to begin!" A short elf stood in the door way giving the message.

Arwen turned to tell Dante when she saw that the dragon wasn't there.

Dante leapt over the roofs and then saw the gathering of the other males. She then saw Frodo next to Gandalf. Landing behind them, Dante made sure nothing was out of place.

Her breasts were lifted because of the corset and her hips were curvaceous. Dante didn't like the fact that her womanly features were showing but she agreed with Arwen. If she wanted the council to respect her, she needed to make her gender known and they needed to ignore their discrimination against females.

"Ah, my little Frodo how have you been?" She wrapped her arms around his small shoulders as she drew him into a hug.

Frodo's cheeks flamed as he felt her rather large assets press against him. "Da-Dante you're in your other form." He stuttered. Dante grinned.

"Yes, I decided to give them a bit of a shock."

Gandalf looked down at the dragon with exasperation but curiosity curbed his distain for her behavior. She was dressed like a woman but was well armed and looked like a warrior.

When the Council began to enter the circle of chairs, none of them expected a well endowed woman to enter as well, black fabric covering most of her face. She wore an Elvin dress but with strange armor and weapons.

Lord Elrond blinked before realizing that this female was indeed the dragon that had helped Frodo. "Ah, Dante, welcome." He said bowing his head.

The heads of the elves, dwarves, and humans spun around expecting a large dragon but only saw a tall woman next to the hobbit.

"Where is the dragon? Why is this weak female standing in our ranks?" The white bearded dwarf growled.

Strider shifted nervously, he knew Dante had a temper especially when her strength was questioned.

Dante narrowed her eyes and wished to bare her fangs but her mask would make it for naught. She drew her gun and aimed it at the dwarf. "Mare kiwotsukete, Duarfu, sota ire ato chimonamidamonai doragon; mare iri se isu furieki." She hissed in her native language.

The men whispered in confusion. "She's putting a spell on us," one of the humans muttered.

Dante smirked. "No, I only warned this pathetic pipsqueak that I'm not to be _fucked_ with." Looking back at the white dwarf she fired her pistol.

A loud crack echoed in the air and the outspoken dwarf fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

* * *

Youko-chan=Dante entertains me…fu fu fu


	9. Chapter 9 Council

Youko-chan=No further waiting!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 9.

**A loud crack echoed in the air and the outspoken dwarf fell to the ground, blood pooling around him**. The council erupted into panic as the red dwarf turned the white over.

The dwarfs eyes were still open, but his chest had a twisted hole in it, ripped organs and broken bones could be seen.

"How dare you! You-you monster!" The red bearded dwarf screamed picking up his axe. He roared out a war cry and heading at Dante.

He swung his axe and Frodo let out a desperate cry. Dante only caught the axe in her hand, the blade pressing against her protected palm. "Now, now dear dwarf what makes you so upset at me?" Dante asked. The dwarf spluttered.

"You killed my friend! And he did nothing to you!"

"That's war you stupid tiny man!" Dante bit back. "And he insulted me." She folded her arms and lifted her chin. The crowd backed away in nervousness. "Besides, I never harmed him." Dante smirked behind her mask.

"What? You blew a huge hole in his chest!"

"I did?" Dante raised a brow and looked over at the white bearded dwarf who was standing and hyperventilating. "But he's standing right over there." the red dwarf spun around and saw that his companion was standing and unharmed.

"But-!"

"That's just a pinch of what I can do. It was an illusion, a very simple one. From where I come from, a mere _female_ child could do that without loosing any strength." The crowd was shocked at this display of power. "Now, will you continue to insult my strength and gender or shall I make another example in reality this time?" She pulled out her other gun and pointed them at Elrond and the other at Boromir.

"Dante, I believe that is enough." Elrond said his voice firm and unshaken.

Dante pouted and put her guns away. "I was just having a bit of fun." she said. The men glanced around in fear.

They didn't expect her to turn and make a girlish sound. They watched in shock as she swooped down to hug the small hobbit. "Did I frighten you Frodo?" She asked looking into his blue eyes.

"N-yes." he stuttered, his cheeks aflame with all of the attention he was getting. Dante's eyes widened and she pulled off her mask and looked at him directly.

"I'm very sorry little one, I shouldn't have done that." she drew him into another hug. She was thankful that her back was to the crowd, she did not wish to show her face to them yet. "Are you alright now?" She asked. He nodded with a small smile. Dante bumped noses with him before pulling her mask back up and standing.

"What are we still standing around for; did we not have a meeting planned?" She asked in surprise. The men were silent for a while before shuffling around to get into their seats.

Dante sat beside Frodo, leaning back and crossing her legs. She drew out her pistol to keep the council's minds in check and began to fiddle with it lovingly, careful to make sure the safety was on.

Elrond then stood and looked around at the council. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old; you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." Dante raised a brow at this speech but didn't comment. "Frodo, bring forth the ring."

Dante did look up through her eye lashes and let out a soft growl. Elrond did not reply. Frodo glanced at Dante who only nodded before standing and pulling out the ring. Dante shifted in her seat as its vile aura made her uncomfortable every time. He placed it on the small stone table before walking back to his seat.

"So it's true." Boromir whispered.

"The doom of Man." Elrond said.

"It is a gift." Boromir said. Dante snarled silently at his interruption. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Strider argued. Dante felt a smile come. She liked that human. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger." Dante glanced at the tall blond elf that now stood to defend Strider. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's mouth opened in shock as he slowly turned to look at Strider. "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Dante looked at Strider in amazement. She had not expected this.

Aragorn said something in Elvin and Legolas just frowned.

Boromir looked around with a scowl. "Gondor has no king." He glared at Aragorn as he headed back to his seat. "Gondor needs no king." he sat down and looked away.

Dante let out a low snarl that made most of the others jump. "Pathetic mortal." she muttered and glared at the human.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said. Elrond nodded and stood.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Dante could swear she could hear whispers coming from the ring. She narrowed her eyes and glared at it.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli rumbled. He stood quickly and drew his axe and swung it at the ring. It smashed and broke into pieces and threw Gimli onto his back.

Frodo flinched and put his head in his hand. Dante drew him into a hug and glared at the ring.

"The Ring cannot by destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is every watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust." Boromir said with a shiver. "The very are you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elron has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas yelled.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli snarled, Legolas did not reply, only sent the dwarf a glare.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The stupid human Boromir stood up and spread his arms out wide.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted and the other elves beside Legolas stood up to defend their prince. All of the council, except Dante and the other less foolish stood up to yell at each other.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted.

Dante rolled her eyes, Gandalf having the same exasperated expression. Dante then heard the whispering again.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf stood, "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Dante glanced at the ring, and noticed Frodo's unease and snarled. She stood and headed towards the ring.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. The crowd looked at her and she pulled out a small empty sealing scroll. She pulled down her mask and tore open her finger with her fangs. "I've had just about enough of your bull _shit_ Sauron!" She then proceeded to seal the ring into the scroll. Dante then gripped the scroll tightly, the paper bending.

A scream could be heard from the scroll as she tightened her grip. "Shut up you _fool_!" she snarled. Her hand began to shake as the ring in the scroll protested its imprisonment. "You will keep your pathetic influence to yourself or I'll keep you in this scroll and trap you within yourself!"

The screaming stopped and it stopped struggling. The council watched silently as she opened the scroll and unsealed the Ring.

"There, the Ring shouldn't cause any more trouble for a while." Dante sat back down, the men murmuring, about to take Frodo into his arms before he stood.

"I will take it." He whispered. Dante had to fight against her better judgment to keep from refusing. "I will take it." Frodo's voice was a bit stronger and council sat down quietly.

Gandalf turned and Dante noticed his eyes gazed at the small hobbit sadly. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo said then he seemed to loose some of his nerve. "Though, I do not know the way."

Dante knelt and embraced him; she blew out a small green flame that encircled him before disappearing. She did not speak but the small hobbit understood. She would remain at his side no matter what.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf moved to stand behind Frodo.

Aragorn stood with a bare hint of a smile. "If by my life, or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over and knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword." He pledged.

"And you have my bow" Legolas smiled and walked over, keeping a small distance as Dante gave a sharp stare. Gimli huffed and shuffled over

"And my ax." Legolas looked annoyed but didn't comment, Gimli only looked up with a beard hidden sneer.

Boromir took two steps and paused as Dante pinned her sharp eyes on him. He drew himself straight. "You carry the fates of us all, little one, if this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." He said proudly. Dante knew he was capable of being corrupted by the Ring but he would be of use. She shrugged and jerked her head to motion him to walk over.

Dante then grinned as Sam finally made his appearance. He leapt over the bushes and rushed over to Frodo's side.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Elrond looked at the small men amused.

"It's hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam looked down a bit ashamed but didn't budge from his place beside his best friend.

Dante laughed out right when Merry and Pippin shouted. "Were coming too!" Elrond whirled around in astonishment as they ran over to Frodo's side. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

Pippin nodded and lifted his chin. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission. Quest. Thing." Dante looked at the small hobbit exasperatedly.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." She said with a stifled giggle.

Elrond sighed and looked at the small group. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Dante pouted at the dull name but only drew Frodo into a snugger hug.

"Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

Youko-chan= Oohhh Pippin, you're sooo cute!


	10. Chapter 10 The Fellowship Begins!

Youko-chan= I'm hungry but I won't be going home for at least an hour maybe so I'll continue updating.

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 10.

"**Great! Where are we going?"**

Dante let Frodo go talk to Bilbo as she went out to seek Aragorn. She found him in the stables getting ready to leave. She crushed her cigarette and walked over

"Is there anything you want to pack, but it's too big?" He looked at her in question. "You remember my scrolls? I have a pack where I can store over twenty small scrolls that can store two things at most each."

He nodded and led her to the armory. "We'll need weapons and shields." Dante nodded and put some aside for sealing. "Extra leathers and medicine would be a good idea." Dante nodded and left to offer the others the same. Legolas asked for space for arrows and extra bow material, Gimli asked for ale which Dante just gave a blank look and he changed it to holding axes.

The hobbits continuously asked for food but Dante only told them she would hunt for them. Boromir only asked to keep her distance and Dante was glad to do so.

Arwen provided her some more clothing to store and some Elvin female armor and a bow and arrows.

Soon they were packed and ready to go. Dante made sure Frodo and the other hobbits were well fed and clothed before she tacked up Tsukiyo, placing their packs onto his back evenly. Elrond and Arwen stood by as they tacked up.

"What about you woman?" Gimli huffed as strapped his axe to his back. "Can you handle the distance?" Dante rolled her eyes and patted her gun and he gulped.

"Do you seriously want to go through this?" the dwarf only grumbled and shuffled away. Dante sighed and put her gun back into its place.

"Can this horse handle the speed? He is bigger than most." Legolas pointed out. Dante nodded and patted Tsukiyo's neck.

"He's a sturdy horse and allows us to move more quickly and he can carry a good amount of weight. If the hobbits are weary, he can carry them too." The elf nodded and strapped his bow behind him.

His blue gray eyes inspected the woman before him. She had forgone the dress, wearing very revealing clothing beneath her cloak. She reached up to stretch and the others got a full view of her large assets. She wore a netted shirt with a leather strap covering her breasts; a pair of black britches covered her bottom half that had an abundant amount of pockets, it hung low on her hips and seemed to be held up by a thick buckskin belt that held two long thin swords and her strange silver contraption. She also wore her steel toed boots and bandages covering her hands and wrists and gloves with metal plates on the backs.

She looked like a foreign warrior and they guessed that's what she was aiming for.

"We'd best begin moving." Aragorn said, his eyes lingering on Arwen for a moment before he began to head out of the gates of Rivendell. Dante took hold of Tsukiyo's reigns and followed, the others doing the same.

With Gandalf leading the way, the Fellowship began to move towards Mordor.

The old wizard made a comment that they must move west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. Dante sighed; she could probably make the distance they needed to cover in less than twenty, but that would be if it were her by herself.

A few days later, they stopped for lunch, Sam fixing the foods at the fire. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight again. Dante had kept her distance from the human but sat on a rock near them; Frodo sat in her lap and played with her hair.

Gimli stood a bit a ways, but Dante heard him loud and clear as he grumbled about how no one took his opinion to notes.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Dante turned her head slightly and watched as Gandalf shook his head. "No, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Dante knew the old man was hiding something but she didn't press it.

The sound of wings flooded her senses and Dante stood, gently placing Frodo down. She faintly heard Boromir and the Halflings laughter as she walked over beside Legolas.

"You see that?" She said. He nodded.

The others discussed what it was and Dante didn't like how the cloud moved. "It's nothing good." She whispered. Legolas drew in a sharp breath.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He shouted. This obviously was a bad thing when Aragorn bellowed for them to hide as he yanked Merry and Pippin with him. Dante narrowed her eyes and grabbed Frodo and dived under a large rock.

Once they were all hidden, Dante placed a small genjutsu around the area to make sure they were all hidden.

The black birds circled the rocks before leaving. Every one began to crawl out of their spots.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf snarled in anger. "The passage south is being watched." Dante raised a brow and watched as Gandalf looked up at the snow covered mountains. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Dante let Frodo cling to her as they began the trek to the mountains. It was near night when the finally reached the base of the mountains. "We rest here for the night." Gandalf said as he sat onto a large rock.

The dragon demon lit a cigarette and let Frodo once again curl up in her side and fiddle with her hair. The others set out camp and Sam began to make dinner.

"Gandalf," Dante spoke up. The old wizard looked up. "How long will it take to cover the mountains?"

Gandalf looked up at the tall rocks and hummed. "I would say a good few days." Dante nodded and stood.

"Then I'll go hunt tonight." She shed her cloak and ran off.

"Hmph, she's not going to get anything worthy of my belly." Gimli grunted as he fingered his axe.

It wasn't for another two hours before Dante returned. The fellowship stared at the woman. There was no blood on her but she carried two huge animals on her shoulders.

She grinned and dumped the bodies next to the fire. "Buffalo…I think." She said looking at them.

The hobbits were used to her hunting so they just bustled around as the others watched silently as she drew out a small dagger and begin to skin and gut the animals.

"Hey Merry want to get me some sturdy sticks?"

Dante had finally finished stripping the meat from the bones and set them above the fire. "That will go bad." Gimli stated.

Dante rolled her eyes and blew more blue fire. "I'm drying it out." She said as she sprinkled some salt she had saved onto the meat. Once she knew that it would dry quickly, she turned back to the bones. She sorted through them and sorted the strong from the weak. Dante then disposed of the innards and returned to the bones. Tossing aside the weak bones she then began working on cleaning the good bones.

"What's the point of saving the bones?" Boromir spoke up. Dante looked at him curiously before grinning.

"You'd be surprised how much bones can come in handy." She pulled out another scroll that had some bread and food and she sealed the bones inside.

She sent the hobbits to take the fur to the river to clean. They came back soaked and Dante just laughed and raised the heat to the point that the water evaporated quickly. She hung up the fur and as the others began to fall asleep, she began to line the hobbits cloaks with strips of the fur as well as the human's cloaks. She saved the rest and let them dry completely.

A half an hour later, everyone but Dante had fallen asleep. She watched the meat and finally deemed it ready to pack it up.

She set out her pallet and stared up at the sky.

Frodo stayed awake as the ring called softly to him. He felt sick and sat up only to see Dante was also awake and staring at the stars.

"Are you affected by the ring?" he whispered. She turned her head to him and her glowing eyes flickered to where the ring rested under his shirt.

"It echoes in the back of my mind but I do not wish for the power it can give so no, I am not affected." Frodo let out the breath that he didn't know that he had been holding.

Dante smiled, her fangs glinted in the moonlight but did not frighten the hobbit. She slowly raised her arms and without thinking, Frodo crawled over and allowed her to embrace him against her.

"Do not fear the power of the ring, which is what it wants you to do. Ignore it; you do not need that power as you know what it can do." She pulled back slightly to look the hobbit in the eyes. "You are strong, you don't need the power." She reached down and touched the ring with a frown.

The hobbit held his breath as she slowly pulled it out. He didn't know why he let her touch it but he just couldn't move. He watched in shock and horror as she clenched her hand over it tightly.

"_Keep_ _your thoughts out of my Frodo's mind."_ She snarled in demon language. Its whispers immediately stopped and Frodo let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said yawning. She smiled and leaned back, pulling him with her.

"Get some rest." She said and they fell asleep.

The Fellowship began the trail up the mountain early in the morning, leaving Tsukiyo at the base. It was almost noon when they finally reached the full snow. Dante raised her body temperature and the hobbits immediately huddled to her side.

The slope slowed them down slightly but Dante helped push the Halflings along. But suddenly Frodo lost his footing and tumbled down.

"Frodo!" The others cried out. Dante's eyes narrowed as the ring fell onto the snow and Aragorn caught Frodo. Before she could say anything Boromir bent down to collect the small ring on the chain.

His eyes trained on the Ring, he seemed to not hear Aragorn call out his name. "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing." His other hand reached up to touch it. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir." Dante said, a kunai pressed against his neck and he jumped, obviously startled. The blade nearly cut his skin but he remained still. "You'll give that back to Frodo." She said and drew back, her eyes slowly bleeding red in anger.

Boromir looked at Frodo, his breath falling short. He seemed shocked at his actions as he moved to hand Frodo the ring. "As you wish."

The hobbit snatched it back. Boromir smiled and gave a nervous chuckle. "I care not." He hesitated before ruffling Frodo's hair before heading back up the snow.

Dante and Aragorn exchanged worried looks as Frodo hurried to cling to her arm. She was glad to see that his hand had been on the hilt of his sword.

They then proceeded back up the mountain. It grew even colder and the wind picked up bighting at their skin. The snow piled up and all but Legolas fall through the snow.

"We must fight our way through the snow!" Gandalf yelled over the howl of the wind. Dante nodded and began to use her fire to melt away the snow.

"Stay behind me and move quickly!" Dante commanded. She had given the hobbits some of her masks to protect their faces, she herself wore hers.

They pushed through the snow and soon the hobbits were freezing and Boromir held Merry and Pippin while Dante had Sam on her back and Frodo clinging to her neck in front of her. They weight nearly nothing to Dante so she was able to continue melting the path way.

They moved up the mountain and suddenly Dante heard a whisper over the wind.

* * *

Youko-chan= Whoooo could thaaat beee?

Dante= Ooh! Oooh I know! Pick me pick me!

Youko-chan=No you don't sit down!

Dante=-pouts-

Youko-chan= That doesn't work with me.

Frodo=Please Youko-chan?

Youko-chan= THE ADORABLE POUT OF DOOM! AAAAAAAAAH!


	11. Chapter 11 Moria

Youko-chan= Frodo's pout has won me, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 11.

**They moved up the mountain and suddenly Dante heard a whisper over the wind.** Legolas moved over to her and scanned the skies.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He murmured, barely heard over the wind. Gandalf looked around and then growled.

"It's Saruman!" Suddenly rocks came crashing down and they all threw themselves against the side of the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted. Gandalf shook his head in refusal; he pulled himself out of the snow and began to shout in a strange language and Dante began to get angry.

She snarled as she saw a huge amount of snow topple down towards them. She threw the hobbits in between her as it crashed onto them.

Dante sent out fire everywhere and it allowed everyone to break out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back. Frodo's grip around Dante's neck loosened.

"We cannot go over the mountain. Let us go under it!" Gimli yelled. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Dante looked over to the old man and watched as he looked away and back. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." Frodo's body grew lax as he pulled away weakly. "Frodo?"

"Give him a fucking minute he's freezing!" Dante snarled. She raised her body heat even more.

Frodo murmured something and Dante looked down. "He said we go through the mines." She said looking back up. Gandalf had a strange expression as he sighed.

"So be it."

"How will we get back down?" Boromir asked. Dante narrowed her eyes, she could fly them.

"Take Frodo and Sam." She said as she handed them to Aragorn. She would have summoned more dragons, but such a move would cause another avalanche. Dante walked over to the cliff.

"Dante what are you doing?" Legolas shouted. Dante grinned.

"Don't follow me." She said as she let herself fall. As she twisted through the freezing air, her body shifted into her dragon form. She shot up and hovered in front of the fellowship.

_Now, set the hobbits onto my back, the dwarf as well_. They stared at her. _NOW_! They rushed to do as she said, Gimli fighting tooth and nail the entire way.

"I will not ride that female!" He shouted.

_You only wish you could_. Dante grumbled. _Now, elf, you're light, once I've got everyone secured, you'll take hold of my tail._ Legolas nodded.

She held out her claws and Aragorn took hold of one without much hesitation and it curled around his body, holding him carefully. _Come on humans, this is the safest way down_.

Gandalf slowly allowed Dante to grab hold of him but Boromir held back. _Get on you stupid thing_! She shouted. He glared at her and shook his head. _Don't make me do this_, she warned and as he did not get closer she shot forward and grabbed him with her jaws_. Hurry elf!_ She yelled and swooped down, feeling the slight weight of the elf catching onto her tail. She headed down past the snow, and soon she found the ground.

Dante spat out the human and dropped the others, and lowered herself to the floor so that the dwarf and hobbits could climb down.

"Do us a favor," Merry groans, holding his stomach. "Please don't do that again." Pippin nodded.

_Hahahaha_! Dante laughed and morphed back into her humanoid figure. "Now what?" She said, spitting out the taste of human from her mouth.

"You just took me into your mouth!" Boromir shouted. "You could have snapped me in half!" Dante nodded.

"Yes I could, but I didn't. Be grateful because that is something I'm beginning to wish I had." That shut the human up.

Gandalf lead them through the rocks, Dante leading Tsukiyo as they had found him near by grazing. Soon they came up to a tall broken bridge.

"The Walls of Moria." Gimli said. Dante huffed.

"Doesn't look at that impressive to me." She said. Frodo shook his head as he clung to her hand, Merry and Pippin stuck to her other arm. Sam followed Frodo as he looked at all of the stone.

They continued to walk downwards until they hit a lower part of the earth; there was a small lake that gave Dante a bad feeling.

Gandalf walked over to a blank part of the stone. "Well, let's see." He murmured as he reached up to touch the stone. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Dante watched as the stone began to glow into a drawing of an arch way.

Gandalf let out a satisfied sigh as he stepped back to admire the light. He grinned and raised his staff. "It reads 'The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked. Gandalf shrugged.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." He put his staff onto the wall and began to chant in a strange language.

Dante rolled her eyes and went over to sit down on a rock. She watched as the old wizard pushed himself onto the wall as if he could shift it. Aragorn took off the packs from Tsukiyo and unpacked the horse.

"This will be no place for a horse." The ranger said.

"Bye Tsukiyo." Sam said sadly. Gandalf huffed and sat down.

Aragorn told Merry not to disturb the water and Gandalf grumbled.

"Oh, it's usless."

Dante noticed that the two humans were staring at the water. She stood and walked over.

"It's a riddle." She heard Frodo say. "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf said and the sound of stone gnashing against stone was heard and Dante's gaze left the moving water.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli boasted as they entered the dark entrance. Dante stopped and began to growl, the entire place smelled of death and foul creatures. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! And they call it a mine."

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Dante spat as Gandalf lit his staff with a small stone. Light pierced the darkness showing skeletons everywhere, arrows protruding from their rotting corpses.

Dante couldn't help but feel sorry for the dwarf as he cried out in anguish, she was about to say something when she heard something very bad.

"Goblins." Legolas said.

"Um guys…there's something out there." Dante said nervously. It wasn't a demonic aura but it wasn't human.

The hobbits shuffled around nervously and Dante turned to see a giant tentacle and let out an angry scream. Drawing out her gun, she shot at the tentacle, which blew apart as it reached for Frodo.

A terrible shriek came from the waters. Dante picked Frodo up and drew him away from the waters and into Gandalf's arms.

"GAAAH!" She fell to the ground as one of the slimy limbs gripped her legs and dragged her out of the mines. "Damn it!" She shouted and shot at the skull like head. "Shoot it shoot it shoot it!" She screamed.

Legolas began firing arrow after arrow and the two humans began to chop off the tentacles.

Finally Dante twisted her body and tore the tentacle apart with her claws. Leaping into the air, Dante blew out a large stream of hot fire. She then landed next to the screaming creature. "Run!" She shouted and grabbed the two humans and ran towards the others.

They tumbled inside as the creature tore the entrance down. Pitch blackness engulfed them and Dante could almost taste their fear. She created a small flame and pulled out a cigarette.

"We now have but one choice" Gandalf said and suddenly another light shone from his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." They began to move forward, Gandalf leading the way. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Frodo and the other hobbits clung to her side as they moved through the caves. Hours later they climbed up steep stairs. The hobbits stumbled and Dante held behind to catch them if they fell.

Gandalf reached the top and Dante smelt his confusion. "I have no memory of this place." He whispered.

When Dante reached the top, she helped the hobbits set up a fire.

"Are we lost?" Boromir asked."

Dante lit up another cigarette and watched as Aragorn shook his head. "No."

"I think we are." Merry huffed.

"Gandalf's thinking." Sam shot back.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Dante blew out a thin stream of smoke and sighed. "Take some food from your pack then. Not too much, we need to make it all last. I don't know when the next time will be when I can hunt for you." Pippin grinned and pulled out some salted dried meat and started chewing on it.

Frodo stiffened and pulled at Dante's sleeve. "Hmm?" He pulled her with him as he shuffled over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there." He whispered. The wizard nodded slightly, his teeth clenched on his pipe.

"It's Gollum." Dante raised a brow and turned around to see large sickly yellow eyes staring back. She bared her fangs and snarled and the eyes disappeared. "He's been following us for three days."

"You mean, he escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dûr?" Frodo asked.

"Escaped?" Gandalf muttered. Dante clenched her teeth. "Or set loose?" Dante pulled Frodo into her arms and glanced back at the creature that was hiding down on the lower rocks. "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He'll never be rid of his need for it."

Frodo frowned and looked away. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Dante looked down in surprise as the hobbit's words were laced in disgust.

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand." Dante narrowed her eyes, obviously the ring was influencing Frodo more than she realized.

* * *

Youko-chan= Oh no! Not adorable smuushy Frodo!


	12. Chapter 12 Finally a battle!

Youko-chan= Oh no! We must help Frodo keep his cuteness!

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 12.

**Dante narrowed her eyes, obviously the ring was influencing Frodo more than she realized. **

She knelt down and made him look at her. "Many that live deserve to die, and some that die deserve to live." She said. He stared back at her, his own horror at his words showing in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Gandalf asked. Frodo looked up at the old man and back down, his hair shadowing his face. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends." Gandalf leaned forward more and looked at the small hobbit from between his long gray hair. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over."

Dante glared at the creature and hugged Frodo close. "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo looked down in shame and leaned against Dante's shoulder. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." He muttered.

"So do all," Dante said stroking his hair, "who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

Gandalf nodded, mildly surprised by the tone of understanding in her comment. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil." He said patting his head. "Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." He smiled.

Then Gandalf looked up and made a surprised noise. He looked over and grinned. "It's that way."

The others looked back and Merry hopped up in excitement. "He's remembered."

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said as he headed to the third door way. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Dante nearly fell over. If Gandalf had said to follow the cleanest air, then they would have already been way past this point. She decided to keep quiet and allow them to continue.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff grew even brighter. Now the area around them could be seen. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

It was like nothing that Dante had ever seen. The hall was huge, large stone pillars held it all up and it was beautiful. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said.

They moved forward and finally to their right was a pile of dead dwarves and open stone doors.

"No!" Gimli shouted and ran over into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said quickly. The others looked at each other before running after him.

The dwarf was kneeling in front of a white coffin. "Oh no." He moaned. Gandalf walked over and Dante could see the strange language engraved into the stone.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said, his eyes sharply scanning the room.

Gandalf picked up a large book and began to read a passage, Dante was about to stop the wizard as he was frightening the others when something echoed loudly.

Gandalf spun around to glare at Pippin who quivered in fear. The skeleton that was on the well fell as well creating a huge ruckus that was sure to alert what was ever in the mines that they were there.

"Fool of a Took." Gandalf spat. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Pippin hung his head in shame.

Dante walked over and was about to put her hand on the hobbit's shoulder when drums were heard in the background. Everyone got on their guard and Dante pulled out her pistols.

"Frodo!" Sam whispered and the blue eyed hobbit drew his sword and it glowed brilliantly blue.

Sounds of gurgling and drums grew louder and it began to stir panic in them.

"Orcs." Legolas said. Boromir ran over to the door and two arrows narrowly missed his head.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf and Dante!" Aragorn pushed the hobbits over to them. Dante pulled out her ANBU mask and put it on, and made sure extra magazines were ready. She then pulled off seven earrings.

Her aura increased and she took off her cloak and stuffed it into her pack, her katanas ready.

She then got an idea. "Hobbits, follow me." She said and shooed them into a corner. "Stay here, don't move, don't say a word."

"What are you doing?" Aragorn hissed.

"Protecting them." She said. "Earth style: Marble dome!" She went through the hand signs quickly and a thick marble dome encircled the hobbits, leaving just enough space between the wall to allow air through. The marble matched the walls so it looked like it was already there.

She placed a hand on the top. "Ring," she whispered. "If you call to them, I swear I will destroy you right where you are. I do not need the fires of Mordor do destroy you."

Dante then saw Boromir and Aragorn close the doors. "They've got a cave-troll." The lesser human said.

Legolas began to throw them axes to barricade the door.

"We have no other way out of here, what is the point of blocking the way in?" Dante asked.

Gimli let out a growl. "Let them come!" He stood onto the coffin. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." He snarled. Dante nodded and pulled out her guns again and got ready to fire.

Axes began to cut through the door and they all raised their weapons. Legolas shot at one of them and it shrieked and drew back. Then the door was tore apart and Orcs and goblins began to tear in. Dante shot twice and the bullets tore through nine Orcs.

This was something none of the creatures had seen so they had barely stopped to see what had made that sound. "Party time." She said before firing four times.

The fight began and Dante made sure to stay near the dome to protect the hobbits. Then something very big tore its way through the door way.

A giant _thing_ came in and it gave off a horrible stench. It roared and swung its giant club.

Dante shot at it and the bullet tore through the troll's shoulder. It roared in anger and began to viciously attack back. Its club was ripped from its grip and so it pulled out its whip.

The ninja rolled and reloaded her guns and put them away. It was close combat time. She drew her katanas and began to slice through the Orcs.

The troll stumbled around and Gimli threw his axe. It knocked the troll back and it crashed into the marble dome. "NO!" Gandalf shouted and began to cut his way over.

Dante created twelve kage-bushins and ran towards the hobbits who were now unprotected. "PROTECT THE HOBBITS!" She shouted and sheathed her swords and transforming into a dragon in mid leap.

Blowing out a stream of fire, Dante clawed at the troll. Four more suppressors blasted off as her fear for the hobbits grew. The troll screamed and fell to the ground.

They killed off the rest but then the sound of more coming alerted them. "To the  
Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted.

They all ran out of the room and into the giant halls. Dante de-transformed and drew her katanas out again. Goblins and Orcs following in masses, and soon they were all surrounded by them.

Then, suddenly heat began to fill the air. They turned to see one of the great openings. It began to glow bright orange, like fire. The goblins and Orcs began to panic and begin to run away.

A terrible feeling engulfed them all.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf bowed his head. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

Dante gasped, and slowly took off her mask. She knew this demon's energy.

* * *

Youko-chan=I know this is short, but bare with me!


	13. Chapter 13 Lothlórien

Youko-chan=Another chapter! No reviews yet but then again I only updated two days ago. Ovell!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 13.

**Dante gasped, and slowly took off her mask.** **She knew this demon's energy**. And she hated him. "This is no ordinary demon." Dante whispered. The others looked at her in confusion, her face was laced with anger and her fangs were bared. "A balrog you say," she snarled. "His name is Garuysyao, a power hungry ass whole who loves to eat the souls of whom ever he's around." She rolled her eyes at the menacing aura, "and a soar looser. I fought him in battle many years ago and defeated him all too easily."

"Then why don't you defeat him now!" Boromir bit out. Dante shook her head and frowned.

"That was when I did not suppress my energy. If I were to release my energy now, I would likely kill you all as well in a blood rage." Her tone sent shivers down everyone's spines. She spun around and saw the orange light heading towards them. "Run." She said and they all did so.

As they ran Dante looked at Gandalf who had a grave frown. "Old man," she whispered. "What do you plan to do now?" As if he had heard her, Gandalf looked over and gave her a sad crooked smile. She sighed. _Stupid human_.

Boromir yelled as he nearly fell from the broken stairs. Dante then heard Gandalf tell Aragorn to lead them on.

"Come on you stupid mortals, the bridge is near!" Dante snarled. Legolas gave her a withering look and Dante just grinned.

The gap in the stairs proved a challenge for the others. Legolas and Dante did just fine, but then more of the stairs broke and fell to the black bottom. Arrows hurtled at them, Legolas sent his own arrows and got them back. Dante sent a large phoenix fireball at them and they all screeched

Once they all got across, an almost disaster with Aragorn and Frodo, they headed towards the bridge once more.

Then Dante felt it, the heat that Garuysyao had always emitted. The ram demon always liked to strike fear into his victim's hearts. Fire spread and he appeared, flames spewing out from his mouth and body.

"**Dante…I'm surprised to see you here!**" He roared. Dante just spat at his feet.

"Yeah well I'd have preferred you stayed where you were banished, loooser!" She stuck out her tongue and quickly urged the others to high tail it out of there. "Run away!" she shrieked as Garuysyao roared in anger.

"Remind me never to piss him off again!" Dante yelled over the roar. The others felt like slapping their foreheads but did not have time.

They finally reached the narrow bridge, Garuysyao right behind them. Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge and faced the demon. "No you stupid mortal!" Dante screamed about to run towards him.

Gandalf ignored her and glared at Garuysyao. "You cannot pass!" He yelled and began chanting. The fire demon only laughed and raised his sword. His strike was blocked however by Gandalf's power. "Go back to the shadow."

Garuysyao cracked his whip and began to advance. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf struck the bridge with his staff and it crumbled at the demon's feet. As he fell, his whip lashed out and grabbed the old wizard by the ankle.

Frodo screamed and began to run towards him but Boromir held him back. Dante watched as Gandalf clung to the edge.

"Fly you fools." And with that, Gandalf let go.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed again and struggled even harder against Boromir's arm. Dante closed her eyes as Frodo let out anguished cries.

"Aragorn!" Dante gripped the rangers shoulder and they both turned and ran after the others.

Finally they reached the end, the sun bearing down on the white rocks.

The hobbits all sat down and cried in sadness, Gimli shouting out curses and threats.

Dante lit up a cigarette and let it dangle between her lips, smoke taken up by the wind. She observed as Frodo stood still watching the horizon, before turning around and throwing himself at Dante balling like a young child.

Dante felt no real sadness for the wizard. He sacrificed himself to save them, an honorable death. And she was used to loosing comrades in battle. But seeing Frodo and the other hobbits, the four she had gotten to know, crying out for the old man made her send a small prayer for him.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said as he cleaned his sword.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted his voice raw with emotion. Dante picked Frodo up easily and held him like she would a child.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." He sheathed his sword and ordered the others again to get the hobbits up. "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Dante, get them up."

Dante breathed in the cancerous smoke, her lungs healing any damage.

They began to head towards the woods and by midday, they reached the greenery.

"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli said. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again."

Dante heard a voice in her head. _You are not from this world. You and the others bring grave danger to my home._ Dante snarled.

_Stay out._ She slammed her mind closed, knowing she had thrown the presence from her mind.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli turned and was met with three arrows aimed at him.

Dante drew one of her pistols.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A beautiful man walked up and he was obviously an elf.

Aragorn bowed and said something in Elvin, gesturing to the others.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said, his hands that held his axe tightened.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." The elf's eyes looked at Frodo who shivered and hid behind Dante. "Come. She is waiting."

The elf sharply turned and walked off, his fellow elves following. Aragorn glanced back and Legolas only nodded while Gimli shook his head.

They headed after the nameless elves and soon the trees seemed to get bigger and bigger until the roots were the size of Dante in her dragon form.

It began to grow dark and they soon entered through white gates.

Dante had never seen such a beautiful place and she openly gaped at everything. Soon they were led up winding stairs that surrounded a giant tree. It seemed like everything was glowing and it was stunning.

Finally they were led into a beautiful room to stand in front of white stairs. Then Dante sensed two elves at the top of the stairs.

They were unnaturally beautiful and glowed. Their skin was flawless making Dante sort of self conscious about her dirty state. She quickly crushed her cigarette and put the butt into her pocket.

"Nine are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." The male said, his blue eyes piercing. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

The woman's eyes scanned over them before widening. Sadness laced her frozen features. "He has fallen into shadow." Dante watched as she looked at everyone in turn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

The Lady's eyes landed on Boromir who gave a shuddering breath and letting out a dry sob.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She looked at Sam with a smile. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you all are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep." What ever the beautiful elf had to say after that was lost to Dante.

_Welcome to Lothlórien._ Came her voice in Dante's mind, who only narrowed her eyes. _Do not be wary, I am glad to see that you have taken the young Ring bearer under your claws._ Dante only nodded ever so slightly. _But I am afraid that he will soon make a choice that you must agree with. Please do not be angry with him, only give him your aid._ Dante didn't understand what the lady was telling her but she nodded anyway.

_Assuming that you can read my mind, could you perhaps,_ Dante felt like a child asking for a toy. _Tell me what happened that caused me to be here?_

Galadriel's brilliant blue eyes crinkled in a soft smile. _I shall speak with you soon, do not fret young dragon. Wait until I call on you, for now, only relax._ Dante sighed but did not make any other argument.

The meeting dispersed and they were able to clean up and were given clean clothing. With Frodo's help, Dante's hair was once again in its multiple braids.

The dragon demon walked around, Frodo at her hip, Sam on her other side. The younger hobbits chattered and Sam mentioned the beauty of Galadriel.

_Young dragon,_ Dante stiffened slightly before realizing it was only the Lady elf.

"Hey, I need to speak with Lady Galadriel, why don't you to go back to the others." Dante shooed the two hobbits away before facing the elf.

"How long have you been here in the Middle Earth?" She asked. Dante counted on her fingers.

"Two years, give or take a couple months."

The elf nodded and gestured to two roots. They sat down and Galadriel crossed her beautiful hands together.

"I have examined your mind, and I have seen what caused you to come here." Dante leaned over in excitement. "I am afraid I did not understand what I saw, and when I look for it in your mind now, your subconscious memory has seemed to forgotten it."

* * *

Youko-chan=Yeah, have fun figuring that out. I wrote it and I still don't get it


	14. Chapter 14 Goodbyes Suck

Youko-chan=In English class haha!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 14.

"**I am afraid I did not understand what I saw, and when I look for it in your mind now, your subconscious memory has seemed to forgotten it."**

Dante stared at the elf. "Huh?"

Galadriel kept a straight face. "What ever your mind remembered of the incident that I had seen before is no longer there."

Dante's mouth was in the shape of an O as she processed the information. "So you're saying that my mind deliberately deleted an important memory?" Galadriel turned her head slightly.

"I'm afraid that is all I can find; maybe something has taken the memory." Dante sighed.

"Very well, I thought it might be useless," she saw Galadriel's expression. "No, I don't mean that your power is useless I just was basically reassuring myself of what I already knew." The elf nodded regally. "Thank you for your help." They stood and Galadriel took a different path and Dante headed back to the others.

Later on that night, Dante was still awake, her music playing in her ears. Frodo was asleep next to her. But as she leaned back and closed her eyes she felt Frodo jerk up.

She saw Galadriel walking away and Frodo glanced around and he met eyes with Dante. "Go, she will not harm you." Dante whispered. He nodded and went off after the elf.

Later on he came back slightly shaken and he curled up next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning they woke and began to get ready to move on. "Fellowship," The handsome elf from before addressed them. "Please, Galadriel is waiting."

The group lined up as the Lady was indeed waiting for them. She went to all of them, clipping a small intricate leaf to their cloaks. She then gave small trinkets to the hobbits.

Dante was getting ready to leave when Galadriel placed a hand on her shoulder. _Whatever the Ring bearer chooses, give him whatever you choose he will have need for._ Dante nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you for everything." The lady elf smiled beautifully and kissed Dante's forehead.

"For whatever reason you are here in our world, I am grateful. I fear for what might have happened if you had not come." Dante smiled back and pulled up her mask.

The elves of Lothlórien were waiting by the river with beautiful white boats and oars. The Fellowship of the Ring boarded the boats and began to paddle into the river.

Dante nodded her head as she saw Galadriel raise a hand in farewell. They then continued to leave Lothlórien.

Dante pouted as she sat with Gimli. She wasn't very good at paddling as she never had the need for it. She was banned from rowing and made to sit in the middle.

Suddenly Dante felt something following them. "Aragorn…" she said in a warning. The ranger nodded but made no other movements of noticing.

When night had fallen, they made camp on the side of the river; all of the fellowship's guards were up. Boromir glanced over a rock, watching the log pass through the river. "Gollum," Aragorn murmured. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would loose him on the river but he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Dante noticed the worried look Frodo gave the stupid human and growled at him. Her angry remark was silenced when Sam pleaded Frodo to eat. When the smaller hobbit refused Sam continued to press him.

"You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I'm alright." Frodo murmured

"But you're not, I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf I would." The poor blond hobbit looked heartbroken at the look Frodo gave him.

"You can't help me Sam, not this time." Dante felt a small flutter of anger towards Frodo, Sam was only trying to help. "Get some sleep." The demon watched as Sam lowered his head and got up to walk away. She stood and put a hand on the blonds shoulder; she had become fond of Sam, almost as fond as she was of Frodo. Pulling him into her arms, Dante ignored the squeak the hobbit let out and held him like she would Frodo.

"You mean the world to Frodo Sam, he's merely protecting you in a very cruel way." She whispered. When she pulled away, Sam's eyes were glassy with tears and she couldn't help but to kiss him on the forehead. "Don't worry; you're doing a great job." He nodded and Dante let him be on his way.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." Boromir walked away from the rock to face Aragorn. "You know that. From there we can regroup." Dante stood and walked over to listen. "Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"That would be foolish Boromir," She stated. The man jumped as he had not noticed her presence.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn sighed.

Boromir looked insulted. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage too and honor to be found in Man." His brows narrowed. "But you will not see that." When Aragorn turned away, Boromir grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled him back. "You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows, scared of who you are, of what you are," he trailed off before letting go.

Aragorn turned away before whirling back around. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." His voice was harsh with anger, something Dante hadn't heard from the normally cool headed man.

The two men parted and Dante was left to stand by herself in the darkness. Eventually she turned and headed to Frodo's sleeping form. Crawling under the cloak she grabbed Frodo and held him to her.

They woke the next morning and were once again on the river. Boromir as expected looked either rather angrily towards Aragorn or pensive into space.

Soon their boats came to a pass where two giant sculptures of soldiers with their hands out lined the mountains. Aragorn breathed out a sigh of awe. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old; my kin." He whispered. The others were just as amazed as they rowed past the great statues.

Before they hit the waterfalls, the boats turned and hit the shores. The fellowship exited the white boats and began to set up camp. Dante had a lingering feeling that something bad was going to happen so she grabbed hold of Frodo and made him sit with her as she held him silently.

"We cross the lake by nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn said as he brought in the supplies from the boats.

"Oh yes?" Gimli growled. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil," He continued to rant about the misfortunes of the path they were to take, scaring Pippin who sat next to the dwarf.

Frodo untangled himself from Dante's arms as Dante's attention was ensnared by what Legolas had to say.

"We should leave now." He said softly, his body ridged with caution. Aragorn shook his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Dante knew that Aragorn had a point but something did seem to continuously remind her that something was amiss.

Legolas moved to look at the forest behind them. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me." He scanned the area. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind." The elf gripped his bow tightly. "Something draws near. I can feel it." Dante narrowed her eyes and turned the scan the area as well. She too felt something foreboding in that forest.

The next thing said made Dante's heart nearly stop. "Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Dante whirled around and could not see any sign of the hobbit, nor the stupid human Boromir.

"Shit." She glanced and met eyes with the ranger. "I go that way; keep that stupid human from my hobbit." She snarled and headed into the forest. Dante carefully sniffed the air, Frodo had not gone this way, and he went right.

Soon she caught his scent but it was confusing as if he had been wandering around in circles. Minutes later she could hear Boromir shout something. She gnashed her teeth before high-tailing it towards that sound. Then she felt something that made her howl in anger.

Frodo had put the ring on, and the ring had tempted the human once more. She added more chakra to her feet and saw Frodo just as he reappeared and was falling from the old ruins. Dante caught him and was about to reprimand him when Aragorn voiced up.

"Frodo?"

The hobbit shook in fear as he tore himself from Dante's grip and backed away. "It has taken Boromir." He whispered.

Dante heard Aragorn's heart skip a beat in fear. "Where is the ring?" He must have not meant it to sound as harshly as he looked very alarmed when Frodo stumbled away a bit more.

"Stay away!"

Aragorn slowly followed with his hands up. "Frodo!" Dante followed but kept her arms down. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Aragorn looked at the hobbit sadly. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn's shoulders slumped as he slowly reached out to the open hand that held the ring.

Dante narrowed her eyes, her hand reached to her gun when Aragorn knelt and folded Frodo's hands around the ring. "I would have gone with you to the end. To the very fires of Mordor." He then let go and made sure Frodo wouldn't suspect him to make a grab for the ring.

Frodo's eyes became glassy with tears. "I know." He murmured. "Look after the others. Especially Sam, he wouldn't understand." Dante's breath hitched at the goodbye tone.

But before Dante could say anything Aragorn stood quickly and drew his sword. "Frodo go!" the hobbit drew his sword and the blade glowed bright blue. "Run!" Dante looked behind her and saw a huge crowd of Orcs. She saw Frodo flee from the corner of her eye.

She smirked and made a familiar hand sign that she hadn't had the need for in quite some time. "Suna Bunshin!" She shouted and suddenly 30 clones appeared, stopping the Orcs in their tracks. "This should help; they're made of sand by the way." She smirked as the clones began to attack the Orcs brutally. Then she began to head towards Frodo's scent**. **

She slid down the deep slope in time to watch Merry and Pippin draw the orcs away from Frodo who was hidden behind a tree. "Hey boys!" she shouted, the two hobbits turned only to be smacked in the forehead with two scrolls. "Just open them when you're out of ideas." They nodded and continued to run.

Dante then turned to Frodo and picked him up. She then began to run back to the river.

With Dante's clones, they had little trouble dispatching the Orcs. Legolas had joined in the fight somewhere along. Then they all heard the sound of a horn. "Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. They began to run towards the horn and cut down Orcs along the way. There were 15 clones left but they were fused with enough chakra to last a few more hits.

The Dante clones each took off two suppressors and soon they were speeding through the trees. Clone-8 saw Boromir being shot with a thick arrow; she rushed over and caught the man before he collapsed to his knees. Boromir shook her arms off and let out a roar and began to fight again. Clone-13 took the arrow aimed for the human and she disintegrated back into sand. Clone-2 saw the Orc who was shooting the arrows and using another jutsu, blasted him in half. The other clones split and began to tear the Orcs apart. Clone-14 stayed with the human and began to pull out the arrow.

Aragorn and Legolas appeared and they too began to cut down the Orcs. Clone-14 began to use the rest of the chakra that kept her animated and shoved it into the wound, sealing up the major artery though it continued to bleed. Clone-14 then disappeared in a pile of sand and the two small hobbits yelled and tried to run towards them when Orcs gathered them up kicking and screaming.

"Merry, Pippin no!" The clones screamed and fought to go after them but there were too many orcs and they didn't have enough chakra to use any more major jutsus. Most of them had already dispelled back into sand.

Aragorn then rushed back to the pale Boromir. He blanched at the state of the man. "Frodo, where is Frodo," Boromir stuttered.

"I let Frodo go," he stated. Boromir sighed and put his head back onto the leaves.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Aragorn's expression was sad.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." The last three clones knelt beside the dying man.

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all."

Aragorn was about to refuse when Clone-5 stopped him. Boromir actually raised an eyebrow. "More than one Dante…that's even scarier than death." He choked out. Dante smiled and petted his hair.

"You are merely human and you cannot help but be drawn to its power." She stated as her face turned stern. "But you could have controlled yourself. We have enough power to keep you alive; but in return you must repent and forgive yourself." Boromir's color returned slightly.

"You…can save me…" he whispered. Clone-7 nodded.

"Only enough so that if you have the willpower, you will survive." Boromir closed his eyes in pain as he felt himself slip closer to death.

"Please," he begged, not sure if he was begging to be saved or to be left alone to die.

The clones gathered up the rest of their chakra and shoved it into the wound before dispelling into sand like the rest.

The color in Boromir's cheeks returned and he slipped into a healing sleep.

The real Dante reached the river and placed Frodo down onto the white sand. The small hobbit turned to face Dante, his face drawn. Dante knew what was going to happen, he was going to go on his own and she was to be left behind.

"Do what you have to do Frodo," she murmured with a small smile. Tears fell from his gorgeous blue eyes as he held the ring in his hand.

He held out his arms and Dante swept him into a tight embrace. She felt her own eyes burn with tears as he sobbed into her chest as he was too short to reach her shoulders. Finally Dante pulled away and wiped his tears away. "Here," she said and pulled out one of her smaller daggers. She clipped it to his belt and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Go," she whispered. Frodo bit his lip before whirling around and pushing off into the river on the small boat.

Of course, Sam came running onto the beach at the same time. He screamed Frodo's name. Dante did nothing to help the poor hobbit but nearly reached out to grab him when he began to wade into the waters. She knew hobbits couldn't swim and she feared that Sam would get hurt.

Frodo turned to see his friend enter the water. "Go back Sam!" he ordered. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam shouted.

"You can't swim!"

Sam ignored Frodo's shouted but soon the water was too deep and the heavy cloak pulled him down.

"Sam!" Frodo screamed. Dante began to run into the water but Frodo beat her to it. He reached down and grabbed something before pulling up with Sam in tow.

Dante could hear them clearly and she couldn't help but hug herself in despair. "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." She watched sadly as Sam began to cry. "And I don't mean to, I don't mean to."

Frodo choked out a sob and the two hobbits embraced. "Come on," he said before grabbing the giant oars. He turned to see Dante still knee deep in the water. "I love you Dante!" He shouted before they began to paddle away.

Dante felt something in her chest as they left her behind. She wanted to follow them; she knew she could help them. But for some reason she felt it would be best to let them on their journey. But that didn't make it any easier on her as she collapsed to her knees in the water and let out a shrill wail.

* * *

Youko-chan=awww poor Dante!


	15. Chapter 15 Orcs! And so far from Orcland

Youko-chan=Poor Dante

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 15.

**But that didn't make it any easier on her as she collapsed to her knees in the water and let out a shrill wail.**

She was still kneeling when Legolas ran out of the woods. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He began to push the boat out when he noticed her. He frowned and turned to look at Aragorn who in turn was watched Dante grieve.

"You mean not to follow them." Legolas's tone was accusing and confused.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied, his own voice sounding depressed as he lay the unconscious Boromir onto the sand.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli growled."The fellowship has failed."

Aragorn looked at the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other." He looked up at Dante whose face was turned to face them. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death."

Dante felt a flutter of confidence erupt and she finally pulled herself out of the water and over to the others. "Not while we have strength left." She murmured.

Aragorn nodded and turned towards their camp. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. "Let's hunt some Orc." He turned and lifted Boromir onto his back easily and began to leave.

Gimli looked at Legolas smugly who returned it with a smirk. "Yes!" He cheered and they ran after Aragorn.

Dante's mind was still being overloaded with the memories of her clones. She had saved Boromir and that was good and all but in his health he would only weigh them down. She hurriedly caught up with Aragorn and swiftly turned into her dragon form.

_Aragorn,_ she said startling the man. He nearly tripped over his feet as he faced a giant dragon's head.

"Oh, Dante," he breathed.

_Put him on my back, I am much stronger than you and no offence I have more endurance with weight._ Aragorn obviously didn't take any offence as he quickly handed her the limp body and placed him on her neck. Lifting back into the air, Dante easily kept pace with the others.

For three days they continued to travel without resting. Well, Dante did as the others would take turns on her back for an hour before going on foot again. Dante didn't mind much as she was still going strong. Boromir on the other hand was still unconscious and they had to make him drink water every now and then.

Finally Aragorn told them to stop and put his ear to a stone deeply lodged into the ground. After a few minutes, his eyes opened. "Their pace has quickened." He stated as he got up.

_They must have caught our scent._ Dante sniffed the air, her great head tilting upwards to taste the air. _Ugh, they stink so badly how can you guys stand it?_ Aragorn snorted before turning to face the others who were a few levels below.

"Hurry!" he shouted

Dante laughed as she heard the grumblings of Gimli who brought up the rear. _Would you like to sit down then?_ She asked and his response was a strangled yell of anger.

They continued to move at a fast pace before it began to show signs of another day drawing to an end when Aragorn knelt onto the slushy ground. He picked something up and Dante saw that it was the pendant that was given to each of the fellowship.

_I am guessing those don't fall off easily and we're to follow it?_ Dante asked dryly. Aragorn shook his head in pride.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stated with a smug smile. Aragorn nodded and they began to move forward.

"Less than a day ahead of us," he stated. Dante grinned only to turn and see Gimli fall down a small slope.

Legolas called out to the dwarf who merely shouted back that he was only good at sprinting. Dante turned around in the air and swooped down to snatch the back of Gimli's clothing and carried him to the others, though not without the dwarf kicking and screaming.

They reached the peak of the rocky hill and Aragorn sighed. "Rohan, home of the Horse-lords." Dante nearly snorted at the cheesy name and Dante dumped the dwarf down. Her merry mood lowered as she spotted the estranged look Aragorn gave the land. "There's something strange at work here." He looked at Dante. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Dante let out a deep growl. _Well that just makes it even easier for us_. She stated. The others glanced up at her in confusion. _Well think about it. Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash._ She quoted Kakashi. _Our will to rescue the pipsqueaks is stronger than that stupid _evil_ thingy._

The others merely smiled as they once again pursued the orc army. "What do you see Legolas?" Aragorn shouted.

"Northeast…" The elf gasped. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He shouted.

Dante turned to face Aragorn and realized this was really not good. "Saruman." He whispered. Soon they were off again, but this time they picked up the speed.

The dragon snarled as she could be going faster. _Aragorn_! She shouted. _Catch!_ She spun and Boromir was thrown off her back and the others barely caught him. _I can go faster than this!_ She then sped off, leaving them behind.

Soon night took over and the orc's stench grew stronger. She then noticed the army of men on horses heading in the same direction. Diving down Dante saw the orc camp. She let out a roar and a stream of fire.

The orcs screamed in pain as the men began attacking as well. Dante scanned the area for Merry and Pippin and saw them under attack from a nasty orc. She sped over and clamped her jaws around its middle.

Its blood tainted her mouth and she threw her head back and let go nearly gagging at the taste. _Run!_ She shouted and swung her tail at the two hobbits towards the trees.

"Dante?" Pippen shouted and was about to hug her when she let out a snarl.

_Get out of here you morons!_ She swatted them with her tail again and they quickly ran into the forest.

"What is that thing?" One of the men finally noticed her and he raised his spear to attack her but she merely knocked it out of his hand.

_Be still human, I fight with you._ She stated before killing an orc that almost killed him.

Soon enough all of the orcs were dead and the men turned to face Dante. She merely bowed her head and let out a strong flame onto the pile of orcs.

_Good morning._ She said as she sensed it was soon to be morning. The leader rode up to her and raised his spear.

"What are you?" He shouted.

_Merely a dragon, here to rescue my friends…but I am afraid I had to leave a few behind in order to find them._ Without any more words Dante shot up into the sky and raced back towards the last of the Fellowship.

She spotted them as morning arrived and landed in front of them. "Dante!" Aragorn shouted in surprise.

_The hobbits are safer at the moment, for now we must hurry. They are in the woods…they give me a bad feeling, its as if they talk to each other._

Gimli huffed. "Trees…it's always the bloody trees."

Aragorn once again put Boromir onto Dante's back. "He woke," Legolas said dryly. "After you threw him, Boromir woke and nearly died again from shock." Dante merely shrugged her great shoulders and lifted into the air again, this time staying at the others pace and lower to the ground as they set off but the rumbling of horses caught their attention as the group of men from before arrived.

The many horses and their riders turned around and began to swarm them. Dante lowered herself to the ground and while she did not attack, she drew her long body around the others and snarled, flames licking at her teeth.

The leader rode up and Dante snapped her jaws at him, curling her body tightly around the men. "What business do an Elf, two men, a dwarf, and an extinct dragon have in the Riddermark?" He ordered. "Speak quickly!" Dante growled, and the horses nearly threw their masters off in their fright.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, Dante chuckled though it sounded more like a growl. The leader got off from his horse and approached them but backed up a few steps when Dante snarled.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf if it stood but a little higher off the ground." He bit out.

Legolas pursed his lips and in a swift motion, drew an arrow and aimed it at the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell."

Aragorn quickly reached over and put the Elf's bow down but he could not keep Dante from replying as well.

_Oh yes… and how would you propose to do that human, with my jaws… _she leaned down and bumped his shoulder with her snout. _Ready to snatch you up?_ She opened her jaws for good measure and let a few flames escape hiss out.

* * *

Youko-chan=Finally we're getting into the story!


	16. Chapter 16 I HATE BUGS!

Youko-chan=Badass!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 16.

**She opened her jaws for good measure and let a few flames escape hiss out. **

The leader's skin paled as he took another step back.

Aragorn reached up and pulled at her ear. "I am Aragon, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Boromir of Gondor, and,"

_Dante, daughter the great Roku_. Dante cut him off.

"Daughter?" one of the men asked. Dante reared her head back to look at him with what looked with a snarl but a merry laugh was heard from her throat.

_You assumed I was a male?_ she asked. The soldier shook in his saddle.

"Dante," Aragorn said warningly.

_Alright, alright…sheesh party-pooper._ She grumbled.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The leader's face was drawn behind his helmet. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet to reveal a handsome face. "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Éomund. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." His tone was bitter and had every right to be so. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He looked away.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friend's captive."

_Had taken, dear Aragorn,_ Dante reminded. _I made sure they entered the woods, though we must hurry to catch up with them. The orcs though have been slaughtered…with their help._ She grumbled and sniffed.

Éomer then whistled and called out two names. Two horses were brought up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters, farewell."

And with that Éomer led his company away. With a little help, they got Gimli onto one of the horses behind Legolas and once they were all mounted they set off towards the pillars of smoke.

"They went into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn whispered as they arrived on the scene.

_Is that a bad thing?_ Dante asked.

The others didn't reply and she felt a sinking feeling that she should have just grabbed the two and left. They entered the forest after making sure Boromir was still safe on Dante's shoulders.

They traveled through the forest for two days and the smell of orc blood was strong on a trail. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn said as he knelt on the ground to inspect them.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said looking around nervously.

"This forest is old, very old." Legolas murmured. "Full of memory and anger." His voice had a suspiciously nervous tone that Dante didn't like. Boromir moaned and shifted on her back and Dante decided that though it would be easier to carry the man in her Dragon form, she could not move easily in the forest so she returned to her human form, Boromir still on her back. She did point out to herself that she must look ridiculous with a grown man out cold on her back but she didn't have much of a choice and the human wasn't particularly heavy or anything.

Suddenly Dante felt the urge to defend herself and barely kept herself from letting out some flames and as Boromir was still on her back she couldn't draw her guns with her arms occupied…though she could have easily made something work. "The trees are speaking to each other,"

"Gimli!" Aragorn motioned for the dwarf to lower his axe.

"They have feelings, my friend." Legolas looked up into the trees. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them how to speak."

Dante barely contained her laughs as Gimli muttered about talking trees. Legolas then said something in elvish and by his tone, it wasn't good.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas stated.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." They all gripped their weapons though in Dante's case, she bared her teeth ready to strike. "We must be quick." He murmured.

In a matter of seconds they all attacked the blinding light and they were all thwarted.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A deep voice was heard from the shining figure.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice slowly began to be familiar to Dante's ears.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled and soon enough the light faded and a face, known to be dead, was revealed.

Gandalf indeed was alive and standing right before them leaning on a pure white staff with a kind smile.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn whispered. Gandalf's face grew dim as he obviously was remembering what had happened.

"Through fire and water," he then proceeded to tell of his fight with Garuysyao, the demon from Dante's world. "I have been sent back till my task is done." He finished and Aragorn muttered the old wizard's name.

He raised a dark grey eyebrow in confusion."Gandalf? Yes…that is what they called me." He gave them a fond smile. "Gandalf the grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli blubbered with glee.

"I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

After donning a grey cloak Gandalf led them through the forest with ease and soon they were facing a huge plain where the wizard began to whistle an echoing tune. "We must ride to Edoras with all speed; Rohan is at the brink of war." Moments later, a beautiful white horse came galloping towards them

Legolas began spouting some nonsense about the horse being royalty but Dante didn't pay attention. She looked down at the ground as she felt something in her mind move.

Her demon was beginning to fight her suppressors with even more strength than before. If she didn't do something about it soon, she would soon go into a blood rage and most likely kill everyone in sight whether they were friends or foes.

Aragorn and Legolas collected their horses and Dante contemplating on running to get rid of some of the energy she had pent up but she decided that flying would be easier on Boromir's wounds. So once again she transformed into her dragon form and they were once again off on a fast pace.

It did not take very long to get to Edoras and soon they were at the gates. "Dante, you'd best go into your more human form, these people might not take kindly to a giant dragon." Gandalf muttered. Dante did so while muttering that they probably already saw her as a dragon from afar.

The contents of Edoras was gloomy, no friendly face was shown as the group passed through towards the castle.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli mumbled from behind Legolas.

Finally they dismounted and Aragorn took Boromir saying that Boromir would feel foolish to know that she had carried him the whole way. Dante shrugged remembering that men and their logic didn't always make sense.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, they were stopped by a small band of soldiers, one of them in a different uniform and they assumed he was their leader.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." He seemed to hesitate for a moment with a look of shame before continuing. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The name was said with little respect hinting that the soldier wasn't very happy to take orders from the said person.

Gandalf nodded and signaled the others to release their weapons. Dante gaped at Gandalf, "you can't really-!" the look the wizard gave her shut her up quickly and she huffed and began to take out her weapons.

She grinned and decided to take most of them out…this would be fun. She opened her cloak to reveal the many sharp objects she had on her possession. First went the kunai and shiruken, then the many daggers, the four swords, the many packs of senbon needles, then her darts, more daggers, her hidden pistols, her giant pistols, her shotgun, many little bombs, and it continued. By the time she finished it had taken four soldiers to hold the bulk of her weapons. She took off her cloak that on the inside was littered with little weapons and hidden pockets. When it hit the ground, the weight made a dent in the marble and a large clatter.

Everyone in the area stared at the seemingly normal woman…despite her strange clothing and brilliant white hair…white tail, golden horns, height, and long pointed ears…maybe not so normal.

She looked up and was about to say she was finished before she raised a clawed finger and reaching down her front between her breasts she pulled out another small flat dagger and handed it to the empty handed flushed soldier.

"Ok I'm done." She chirped. The men stared at her and she merely giggled.

The lead soldier shook himself and looked at Gandalf. He cleared his throat, "your staff."

Gandalf was still staring at Dante and he quickly turned to face the man with surprise. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" His tone and expression was innocent as was his motion to pretend to lean on Legolas' arm, but as they walked into the hall his sly wink made Dante puff her cheeks out in a hidden laugh.

Up at the front of the hall was an old man wrinkled and decayed man with a snake like man sitting beside him whispering something.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessoned of late, Théoden-king." Gandalf's voice boomed in the great hall.

The snake like man glared and leaned over the decrepit king and hissed something else.

"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" The exchange between the king and the man made Dante bristle with suspicion.

"A just question, my liege." Grima Wormtongue hissed. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf snarled. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" A feeling of power encased the hall as the wizard raised his staff at Wormtongue.

"His staff, I told you to take the wizard's staff!" He shrieked and backed away in fear.

A fight broke out between the group and the guards. None of them attacked Dante which made her eyebrow twitch. Snatching two of the guards, she slammed their heads together and they stumbled away dazed and Gandalf began to close in on the king.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gimli slammed the stupid snake man onto the floor and pinned him down. "Hearken to me! I release you from this spell."

Suddenly a menacing laugh erupted from the king. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." He sneered. Gandalf drew himself up and threw back his grey cloak to reveal his blindingly white robes and power. The impact thrust the king back into his chair.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He pointed his staff and the king began to struggle.

A blond woman of regal looks rushed forward stopped by Dante's arms wrapping around her shoulders. "Just wait." The woman watched the king struggle with a helpless look.

Suddenly, a voice came from the king that was not his own was heard. "If I go…Théoden dies!"

Gandalf just gestured with his staff again and the king slammed his head back into the chair and his fingers gripped the arms tightly.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" He snarled.

"Be gone!" the king moans and slumps forward and Dante released the woman who ran to the kings side.

The king slowly rose his head as he seemed to be turning younger by the second and finally his eyes cleared and he looked at the woman at his side. "I know your face. Eowyn…Eowyn." The woman's smile was brilliant in her happiness. The king looked around and saw Gandalf and whispered his name.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." He said.

Théoden rose from his chair murmuring about dark dreams. He looked at his trembling fingers and frowned.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword." The leader of the soldiers rushed forward with a detailed sword and the king drew it and he seemed to stand straighter and with pride.

It only took a few moments before Grima was thrown down the steps, the king shouting about what Wormtongue had done. The king raised his sword to kill the man before Aragorn stopped him.

"Enough blood has been spilt"

Wormtongue scrambled away and pushed the villagers out of his way.

The king turned towards the castle and asked for his son. Dante having heard the whispers knew the king wouldn't be happy with the news.

"I hate to interrupt but we kind of need a healer and a room." Gimli gruffly said pointing to Boromir.

That night as the king discussed the details of the funeral for the next day, Dante sought out the woman named Eowyn. The woman was standing out on the area in front of the castle silently weeping.

"Hey," she said and raised an eyebrow when the woman jumped and spun around. "Sorry," Dante grinned sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked. Dante grinned and bowed.

"My name is Dante Sumi, I excel in assassination and tracking; I am the leader of squad 3 of the ANBU BLACK OPPS. My village is Suna, Hidden Village of the Sand. At your service." She pretended to curtsy with a flourish.

There was a flash in the woman's eyes. "Your kingdom allows females to fight?" She asked. Dante nodded and held her breasts.

"What gave me away?" She joked and Eowyn flushed and looked away. "Haha, virgin!" She smirked.

Eowyn's entire face was bright red as she muttered about not being married. Dante laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "No worries, you're young."

Eowyn was going to say something when she noticed something behind Dante. "What is it?" she asked.

"What's what?" Dante turned around and saw nothing but Eowyn gasped and she spun around.

"What, do I have a bug on my back?" the woman shook her head.

* * *

Youko-chan=NOO BUUGGSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	17. Chapter 17 Don't treat me like a human

Youko-chan=BUGS SUCK! Aaaah!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 17.

"**What, do I have a bug on my back?" the woman shook her head.**

"You…you have a tail!" She exclaimed and Dante nearly fell over.

"Oh god that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Dante rolled her eyes and spun around catching sight of her tail. She grabbed it and pulled it around her waist and held it out. "I'm a dragon demon." She shrugged and let Eowyn poke her tail and play with it.

"Demon?" she asked, still focused on the tail.

"Yeah, I'm not evil, just from a different world; demon's just an easy way to put it."

"Ah huh," Eowyn was preoccupied.

"Oook, that's enough," Dante turned and her tail removed itself from the woman's hands.

"I apologize." Dante waved her off and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge.

"I'm guessing you want to fight alongside your people?"

Eowyn slowly joined her on the edge of the marble. "Yes," she murmured softly. "I cannot stand waiting, waiting for old age take me while I have the strength to fight." Dante nodded understanding what the woman was saying.

"When I was younger, my father tried to keep me from fighting," Dante began and fiddled with a braid. "I argued for years until finally I decided that if he wouldn't let me fight," she glanced at Eowyn who watched her intently. "I would become a man." She shrugged. The look the human gave her made Dante laugh out loud.

"Not literally, just cut my hair dress like a soldier and when the troops road out, I'd blend in with the masses." She tilted her head to grin at Eowyn. "Of course my father gave me hell for it in the end, but it brought attention that despite me being female, I was one of the strongest in the army. Since then he never interfered with my fighting." Eowyn bit her lip and looked out at the small houses.

"Théoden will realize your strength in time." Dante patted her shoulder before getting up and dusting off her bum. "Now, I'm in desperate need of a bath." Eowyn stared up at her for a moment before making a surprised sound and scrambling to get up and led her to her wing.

"You may borrow one of my dresses," Dante looked up and thought that this sounded familiar.

"I'll need to cut a hole for my tail," Eowyn shrugged.

"I've got more than I need." She said and they entered the room. It was well furnished, the floors covered in thick furs and a large bed. "I live in luxury while my people suffer." She muttered before turning to her chest where she drew out a few dresses. She called for a bath and in a few minutes, a warm bath in the lavatory was presented and Eowyn left to give her some privacy.

An hour later Dante donned the simple white dress. It was beautiful with long slashed sleeves that were tied at her upper arms and had a V belt that hung low on her hips. It was long enough to brush her toes and she put on the slippers presented. She had to leave her mask in her pack, knowing that there was no use to hiding her face, though she felt as if she was naked without it.

Eowyn entered with a comb and helped Dante untangle her long tresses.

"Why is your hair white, you cannot be older than thirty?" she asked. Dante laughed and shook her head.

"No, I was born like this; my father had white hair as well. I'm well over thirty, much older than anyone you know but to my kind, I'm just out of my teens." Eowyn raised an eyebrow but didn't press on the matter.

Dante decided to leave her hair down and forgo her weapons as she felt like being a woman truly for once. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit lighter. She joined Eowyn to visit Boromir.

The man was still asleep but Dante felt something clench at her as she knelt beside the human. His wounds were healing nicely but it looked as if he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Hey…come on you stupid human." She whispered taking hold of Boromir's large hand. "Wake up, you've got a job to do." The human didn't respond and Dante felt foolish for talking to an unconscious human that she didn't even really like.

But his bravery had touched her, after his moment of weakness he proved that humans were not hopeless. He only needed to realize that and wake up.

She reached up and kissed the man's forehead and was about to walk away when the hand gripped hers. "Never took you for the affectionate kind," his voice was weak but it was there. Dante spun around to see Boromir's eyes open to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're awake," she stated before kneeling beside him again. He frowned and looked away. "Hey, you've got a job to do…and didn't you tell me you had a brother to take care of?" she asked. His expression told her that he had nearly forgotten. "You're forgetting your duty, don't lose it."

The look Boromir gave her made Dante want to cry suddenly. "I cannot forgive myself so easily. So if you see my brother, Faramir, before me will you pass on a message?" he asked. The dragon nodded and made sure her entire attention was towards his words so that she wouldn't forget anything. "Tell him that he's strong, so much stronger than I am. Tell him…" he looked away and stared at the opposite wall. "Tell him how I failed and that he mustn't give in like I have. Tell him the truth, everything." His hand reached up and gripped her shoulder and he faced her again. "You mustn't tell my father, Lord Denethor!" He ordered. "He doesn't deserve to have my brother and he won't acknowledge him even after he's found out that I'm dead; make Faramir promise to never tell my father." Dante nodded and gripped his hand.

"I promise. I only hope that you will have the strength to do this yourself. Maybe even show up in front of your father and give him a good scare." She grinned and touched his head. Boromir smiled tiredly.

"I thought you didn't like me?" He murmured. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate you if that's what you're asking," she grinned. He gave a weak laugh before he began to drift back to sleep. "Don't worry Boromir, you'll be back in no time." She murmured and once again kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"Is he your lover?" Eowyn asked. Dante choked and had to hold herself on the wall before looking at her incredulously.

"What? No, oh no not at all!" She shook her head and makes a motion like she was gagging. "No way, he's just a friend. He risked his life to save some people who are important to me and I owe him." Eowyn nodded and looked back at the door.

"Oh." She said. Dante raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Oh, I sense something going on here," she cooed. Eowyn blushed and looked at her through the corner of her eye.

"What, nothing's going on."

"Oooh, I don't know I think somebody's got it in for a certain injured solider." Dante sang and skipped down the hall with Eowyn chasing her crying out injustice.

They entered the Great Hall where it was mostly just what was left of the Fellowship and the King who sat in his chair with his head in his hand.

"Ahhahahaha!" Dante laughed before Eowyn grabbed her arm and pulled and Dante purposefully lost her balance and they tumbled down in a heap. "Ah, oh no!" Dante said with drama, "I've been pulled down by the blushing virgin, what ever shall I do?" Eowyn shrieked with embarrassment and slapped her hands over Dante's mouth before she could say anything else and Dante merely licked her hand and she made a noise and let go. Dante stuck her tongue out with a sly grin while Eowyn glowered at her.

Dante then looked up to see that the men were staring at her and she giggled and waved. "Boromir woke up," she said suddenly.

Aragorn started forward and stood up. "What?" he moved to leave the hall when Dante was suddenly in front of him.

"I didn't mean to give you hope. He woke for only a minute or two. I'm afraid it will be some time before he wakes up again." Aragorn's large shoulders sagged and he leaned against the wall. "Don't worry; I know he'll wake up." Dante grinned but those who heard her noticed that she wasn't fully confident.

Later they all left to bed.

Dante did not attend the funeral as she did not know the boy who died and she felt it wasn't her place, the Fellowship having the same feeling stayed behind besides Gandalf.

They waited in the Great Hall once again, most of them just taking advantage of the quiet time to sit back and relax. But when the doors opened, they knew it was back to being eventful. Eowyn entered with two children; the soldiers and the king trailing behind him.

After ordering soup for the children, Eowyn began to tend to the children while the eldest, a boy told of what happened. There was a raid of Wild-men who destroyed their village and many of those surrounding it. Their mother told them to seek out the king and tell of the enormous army that was heading straight toward the kingdom of Gondor.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild-men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." The little girl asked for her mother and Eowyn shushed her.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash; all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children."

Dante rolled her eyes. "Gandalf, you speak in riddles. Just state the facts." She faced the king and bowed. "You and all of your people will die by the army of Saruman. Unless you want to survive along with your people you have to fight. Otherwise it will be a massacre." She shrugged before sitting down on the floor and preening her hair.

The children gave her looks of fright and Eowyn made to calm them down.

"You have no place to speak here in my halls," Théoden growled as he stood from his chair. Dante scoffed and ignored him. "You dare ignore me, the king of this castle, and speak as if you have a place in my council?" He growled. Dante faced him with a blank expression.

"Huh?" His face turned bright red in anger. "Ooooh, wait where you speaking to me?" Dante pointed to herself innocently.

"Dante control yourself." Gandalf growled warningly. Dante bared her teeth in a snarl.

"If he continues to degrade me I will not restrain myself from devouring him." She said bluntly. The king's face emptied of all color as he stared at Dante in shock. She merely grinned. "Oh yeah, have you not noticed that I'm not exactly normal?" She stood and slunk over to him with a slightly crazed grin. "I've been known to eat those who irritate me." She swiped her tongue across his cheek and the king flinched back and nearly fell from his chair as part of his beard was singed. Dante raised an eyebrow at him. "Pussy." She stated before backing off and leaving the Hall.

Once she had left the room she slowly licked her finger and ran it down the wall and following its path was a deep melted crack. She then began to walk, her finger still trailing, leaving a long gash through the stones. "Suck on that biatches." She muttered before disappearing into the Fellowships room.

* * *

Youko-chan=In english class still, gotta make these quick ya know?


	18. Chapter 18 Dangerous Powers Unleashed

Youko-chan=Dante's awesome if I must say so myself!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma. 18.

"**Suck on that biatches." She muttered before disappearing into the Fellowships room.**

When she left the room it was after midday. Following her nose, she found Gandalf heading toward the stables furiously. "What's going on?" she asked. The wizard faced her with a grumpy scowl.

"The King has decided to flee to Helms Deep."

"Aaaand that's bad?"

"He's walking into a trap Dante. He's thinking he's bringing his people to safety and he's going to get a massacre. I don't doubt his strength of will, only the survival of Rohan." Dante nodded and followed him to the stall where his horse was being held.

Aragorn followed a moment later. "Théoden will need you before the end, Aragorn. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold, Gandalf." Aragorn said firmly.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." The horse reared up and rode out of the stable.

Dante followed Aragorn back into the castle. "What does he mean?" Dante asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Helms Deep is Rohan's strong hold. It's withstood many armies but none of them have been armies of Orcs and Théoden's army will not succeed with the numbers they have as well as the people he will hide in the caves."Aragorn said as they entered the Fellowships room. "Gandalf and Théoden know there aren't enough men but only Gandalf has chosen to get help."

Dante sighed and sat down and began to pack her belongings and eyed the furs that were her bed. "You never know," she muttered before sealing most of the rugs into a scroll.

Later that night Dante visited Boromir again and made sure that he was in clean clothing and that his wounds were properly dressed. Kissing his brow again, Dante left to help the others get ready.

"Aragorn, what about Boromir?" She asked while he was sharpening his sword.

"I would say carry him on your back in your other form, but that would cause too much ruckus with the people." Dante nodded.

"Yes that's what I thought, that's why I'm asking you."

"I'm not sure, how are his wounds?" He asked.

"Healed enough that moving him, carefully, won't open them up," Dante replied.

Aragorn scratched his chin as he pondered. "I suppose he could be put on the wagons with the other wounded and pulled by the horses." Dante grinned.

"Sounds like a plan," she said before heading out. She wanted to make sure that the wagons were sturdy and would hold Boromir. Dante headed back into the stables when something caught her eye.

"I don't believe it." She muttered with a grin as she trotted up to a stall where a familiar Clydesdale stood. "Tsukiyo," she called and the horse rose his head from the food bucket and she held out a hand for him to sniff with his black nose. "Remember me?" she asked when the horse puffed air at her. She then grinned and opened the gate door and entered the stall.

Tsukiyo shuffled nervously and Dante put a hand on his neck and he calmed down. "Mind if I take you for a walk?" she asked. The horse whinnied and Dante lead him out of his stall and looked around for his tack. Not seeing it, she stopped a stable boy who blushed at her appearance. "Do you know where his tack is?" she asked.

"Yes my lady, it's over here my lady," he eagerly led her to a room filled with bridles and saddles. "That's good horse my lady, he's big but he's fast my lady."

Dante nodded. "Yes, he was mine for a while until I traveled somewhere where horses don't go." She smiled and patted the boys head. "Thank you," she said and he bowed and skipped off to brag to the other boys.

Once Tsukiyo was saddled up Dante led him out of the stables and mounted him with ease. As she was not used to riding a horse, Dante didn't go into a walk until she had gone over all of the rules; placing her feet in the stirrups and holding the reigns properly and then she nudged the horse into a walk, a new cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Isn't that," Aragorn noticed the horse as she trotted up to him an hour later.

"Yup, apparently one of the soldiers found him and decided he would be a good addition." Aragorn smiled and patted the horses nose. "He'll be a good horse to keep Boromir's wagon steady." She said and once again she had Tsukiyo in a slow canter before picking up speed and leaving the city walls.

Three hours later, Dante rode into the stables and hopped off, allowing the boy from before take Tsukiyo and un-tack him.

She ran up the stairs and was about to run to see Boromir when she noticed Eowyn was in the room. Peaking into the room, she saw that Eowyn was putting a cool rag on the soldier's head carefully and Dante grinned. She thought about teasing the girl but decided to bug Gimli.

Gimli was found in the hall drinking some mead and eating, Legolas sat beside him meditating. Dante also noticed that the king was on his throne talking with his soldier Háma.

She sat down and pulled out her katana and began to work on sharpening it, making sure the ring of the metal was heard and she saw in the corner of her eye the king glancing at her nervously.

"Dante leave the poor man alone, he's already seen the damage you did to the walls." Legolas said softly, only Dante hearing his words.

"Party pooper," she mumbled before putting her weapons away and laying back to stare at the detailed ceiling. Later on she left the hall to change into her armor, Eowyn graciously let her keep the dress and she packed it with the rest of her stuff into her pack. She made sure that all of her weapons were handy and at the ready just in case something happened.

Within hours the city began to empty and with soldiers leading the way, everyone began to leave Rohan and head to Helms Deep. Dante and Aragorn slowly placed Boromir onto a small wagon that was hooked up to Tsukiyo.

Dante hopped onto the large horse and Aragorn followed suit with his own. Legolas and Gimli also got their own swords but as usual Gimli was much too short to ride the horse properly and Eowyn offered to lead it for him which he grumpily agreed.

They were on the road and it was slowly becoming light and Dante felt calm but for some reason she felt like it wasn't going to last.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women, and in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for men." Gimli crowed cheerfully, Eowyn giggled and turned to face Aragorn and Dante who both motioned to their faces and said beards which made her gape at them with a grin before turning away to laugh out loud.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Eowyn crowed in laughter. Gimli laughed with her, "which is of course ridiculous-!" he was cut off by Dante slapping the horse that Gimli road on the rear and causing it to start cantering causing the dwarf to slip and fall of the horse.

Eowyn made a funny sound before chasing after him. "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate !" He yelled as the woman helped him stand. Dante waved cheerfully and the dwarf shook his fist angrily at her. "You pesky dragon!"

Suddenly Dante heard a scream from one of the soldiers up ahead. "A scout!" Legolas shouted. Wheeling Tsukiyo to the side, Dante rode him over to Eowyn and jumped off. Grabbing the woman, Dante threw her onto the horse and led her to head with the other people.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked, her voice shrill with confusion and fear. Aragorn came thundering over yelling something.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" The people began to panic and Dante headed over with the other soldiers.

"All riders to the head of the column!" The king shouted.

Gimli struggled to get onto the horse so Dante gave him a shove and he mounted and yelled in triumph. She noticed that Théoden and Eowyn were arguing and obviously the king won as she rode Tsukiyo with the villagers with Boromir still asleep on the wagon.

"You must go with the others!" Théoden said to Dante. "You will not be of use to us here." Dante's mouth dropped.

"Do I need to give you another demonstration _human_?" She snarled and reached up to grab his armor and pulls him down to her. Baring her fangs she let out some fire that burned in her belly. "Need I remind you, I am a dragon. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine." She let him go and pushed him back up.

"Aragorn!" She shouted and ran up to the mounted ranger. "Do you need my dragon form?" he nodded and she smirked. "Hey Théoden!" She shouted and the king looked at her. "Look at what I truly am!" She shouted and allowed herself to transform.

Dante felt her body extend but something was wrong. She was bigger than before and then she noticed that some of her suppressors had broken. _Oh shit,_ she paid no attention to the horses who reared in fright at the enormous creature.

_Aragorn, make sure none of the soldiers get near me, something's been let loose in me._ She said. The ranger gave her a questioning look. _I fear that I'm returning to my original state soon it will be too dangerous to transform into this form without causing a massacre to any near me. _

"I don't understand." He said.

_I've suppressed my demonic nature too long without releasing it, my suppressors are breaking, soon I'll lose all sanity and attack for blood get it now?_ Aragorn nodded and the soldiers gathered into formation.

Thundering sounds came towards them and suddenly large dog like creatures with Orcs on their backs came riding in. _Ew, that's a warg? That does not look yummy._ Dante pouted but lifted into the air anyway. _King Théoden,_ the man looked at her levitated form. _Do not attack just yet, I'm going to reduce the numbers_. The king did not have a chance to stop her when she had already headed towards the attacking enemy.

The Roherian army watched in awe as the large dragon breathed out huge jet streams onto the wargs and orcs. Soon enough, wargs and orcs were being thrown into the air and devoured by the dragon.

_ARAGORN!_ Came Dante's scream. _Get the humans out of here!_ She screamed as the blue flames turned into bright red and an animalistic roar erupted from her throat.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and began to yell at the soldiers to leave.

"We must fight!" Théoden argued. Aragorn pull his horse right up next to the king.

"If we don't leave now, Dante will do what she's doing to them to us." He growled. "We have to leave, now." The king seemed to think for a moment before another scream was heard from Dante.

_ARAGORN!_ The tone in her voice was enough to convince the king to order his soldiers to head back to Helms Deep. They raced off and Aragorn stayed behind for a moment before following on his own horse.

Dante continued to cause a massacre with the enemy and it wasn't long before they were gone and she was still craving blood and meat. Her mind wasn't clear as her red eyes scanned the area and could smell the still fresh scent of humans. Her tongue rolled out and saliva dripped and when it hit the ground, the dirt began to sizzle and burn as if it were acid.

She lifted in the air and shot after the retreating humans. Dante quickly descended onto them and let out a crazed roar and extended her claws.

"Dante!" Aragorn yelled and rode over to her, drawing his sword and it connected with her claws.

* * *

Youko-chan=Dante's powers are growing dangerous. Will she attack the humans?


	19. Chapter 19 Crap

Youko-chan=I got my first review today! I'm so excited! Ok so I've got to go to the bathroom but I'm guarding my friends bags and if I leave the computer, someone will take it! AAAH!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 19.

"**Dante!" Aragorn yelled and rode over to her, drawing his sword and it connected with her claws. **

_Get out of my way human,_ she snarled and knocked him from his horse. Legolas drew an arrow but hesitated to shoot as he couldn't decide whether or not Dante was a friend or foe. She swooped down to knock the human from his horse and enclose her jaws over his horse. The horse screamed and its eyes rolled around in its head before it died of shock as the dragon devoured it in two gulps. Red flames licked her jaws as she ate another horse.

Legolas pulled the arrow back but a hand on his knee stopped him. He looked down to see Aragorn shaking his head. "Look at what she's doing," Legolas looked and saw that she was devouring horses, knocking the men from their saddles.

"She's not eating the men," he whispered in surprise.

_Of course I'm not eating humans you moron._ Dante said as she landed on the ground, her red eyes bleeding back to yellow. _They taste too bitter._ Without saying anything else she began to shrink and transform back into her human form, but she was not the same in some small ways.

Her normally white markings were now blood red, and had more waves to them, making her look more animalistic.

Blood covered her dark chin and her clothing and she grinned sheepishly revealing her bloody teeth, which seemed to be sharper than before. "Sorry…I…" she didn't finish before her knees bent and she collapsed.

"Dante!" Aragorn ran over and was about to bend over and pick her up when Théoden drew his horse in his way.

"Do not go near that monster. She has lost her mind and is now a danger to us." He growled and raised his sword to strike the woman when flames created a shield.

"Just…" her body shook as she tried to lift herself up. "Just because I can't move and fall doesn't mean I'm unconscious." She growled and continued to struggle to get up. Aragorn quickly walked around the king's horse and knelt down to help her up. "Thanks." She glared at the king that made him draw back. "Jerk!" she said and stuck out her tongue before her eyes rolled up and she fell limp, Aragorn nearly dropped her as her weight took him by surprise.

"I don't think she's any harm…to us." Gimli stated, his red eyebrows almost unnoticeably rising up under his helmet.

Aragorn grunted and Legolas was quickly at his side helping him lift Dante. "Go get my horse, I'll lead him." Aragorn said, his tone strained and he let out a strangled groan as Legolas let go of Dante to retrieve Aragorn's horse.

It took both of them to lift her body onto the horse that shifted in nervousness as it obviously saw her as a predator. "Is she secretly fat?" one of the soldiers asked. The other men looked at him incredulously.

"I think it's her weighted cloak and weapons." Legolas said as he mounted his own horse.

"Let's go already, I'm hungry!" Gimli grunted as he kicked the horse that merely went backward. "No forward, forward!" He hollered and the horse whinnied as if it was laughing at him and continued to walk backwards until Legolas grabbed hold of its reigns and continued to lead the horse to follow the already moving soldiers. "I don't need the help of an elf!" Gimli mumbled as he crossed his arms in a pout.

The soldiers whose horses were devoured shared horses with the others so that they wouldn't lose strength. They continued to move and with a few hours of constant riding they arrived at Helm's Deep.

The doors opened and they all rode in with cheers from the people inside. They moved up the stone ramps up to the stables.

Eowyn rushed over and gave a relieved smile to see that none of the men were lost. "You were victorious?" She asked but then she noticed that a few horses were missing and Dante was covered in blood. "Lady Dante!" She cried out and ran over to her. The woman's yellow eyes blinked open and looked down at her.

"Hey girl, I'm alright don't worry about me." She said with a fanged grin and reached out with a bloody hand and patted her on her head. "How's Boromir?" She asked.

Eowyn smiled and looked behind her before turning back. "He's still asleep, he woke earlier but only enough to drink some water and broth before going back to sleep.

"Oh good, you taking good care of my human?" She asked and the human woman flushed.

"He is not yours!" she growled but covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. Dante grinned.

"Gotcha." She sang before her arm fell limp and she slumped down.

"Dante!" She reached up and touched her face.

"Don't worry my lady," Gimli grumbled with a grin. "She'll be fine in the morning." Eowyn allowed Théoden to lead her away up to the great hall.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

When Dante woke she gagged at the smell of dried animal and orc blood that still stained her clothing. Eowyn and Gimli sat beside her discussing something that she didn't bother to pay attention as she sat up and looked around for something to cover the smell.

"Lady Dante, you're awake!" Eowyn got up and walked over to her bed.

"Bath…really need a bath." Dante mumbled. Eowyn nodded and pointed to behind the screens. "Good bye Gimli," she hinted and Gimli hopped down and left the room with a merry chuckle. Without pausing Dante continued to strip down and climb into the bath with a sigh.

"Shall I throw these away?" Eowyn asked peaking behind the screen and picking up the bloody armor.

"Nah, I'll just," she didn't finish as she merely did what she was thinking. She did a hand sign and another Dante appeared in a small cloud of smoke, also naked. "Take those and find some place to wash them." Dante instructed to her clone. The clone nodded, donned her simple white dress and left the room with the dirty armor.

Eowyn silently watched this happen with wide eyes. "What kind of magic did you do?" she asked turning back to the scrubbing dragon.

"I'm a ninja, we don't use magic. We have what is called chakra, you have it too. I guess you could call it your life energy; most people of this world have only enough to live ordinary lives, but there are those like me who have a large supply of it and we ninjas have found ways to use the chakra." Eowyn nodded and stayed silent. "What I just did is called a shadow clone. I created another me out of shadows, it's solid and it works but it's weak; one hit to a shadow clone and it will go away." She did the hand sign again and another Dante appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah boss?" The clone asked.

"Come here," Dante motioned and smacked the clone on the forehead and it smiled and disappeared in a puff. "See?" Eowyn grinned and nodded.

"Do I have chakra?" She asked hopefully. Dante blinked and stared at the woman in surprise.

"I just said you did weren't you- o~oh. Well, you don't have enough to create a solid jutsu," Eowyn's face fell. "You're chakra coils would need to be trained at an early age." The woman deflated and her arms fell down limply. Dante bit her lip, she felt bad for the woman, she knew Eowyn wanted to be of use to her uncle and wanted to fight.

"Tell you what," she said and stood from the bath, no longer smelling like dried sickly blood. "Now I can't help you with chakra, but I can help you with fighting." Eowyn tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Here, got another dress I can borrow?" Eowyn nodded and excused herself to go get one.

She returned with a simple green dress and Dante dried off before pulling it on. It was similar to the one she had worn before, it had a wide collar and long sleeves that were split at the top and a low 'V' waist belt that hung low on her waist. She added a hole for her tail and it looped through and she brushed out the wrinkles and nodded to herself.

"Ok, come on we need to get to a wider area." She grabbed her pack and Eowyn's arm and led her to the great hall where it was relatively empty besides a few men and Dante's group and the king who were discussing something. "Ok, so here's a few weapons that you can train with," Dante pulled out a few from her pack and laid them on the floor.

Eowyn looked at them all owlishly. Kunai, shiruken, senbon, a staff, a katana, and a small pistol were laid out and she didn't recognize most of them. "Now look at me," she did and met the demon's eyes. "You won't be able to use any of these without constant training. So pick what you want to learn and I will work with you to get your body in shape and then we will move onto your chosen weapon." Eowyn nodded and looked at the weapons curiously.

"What do they do, I know this one…but the others," she trailed off and looked back up at Dante afraid she would laugh at her.

"I wouldn't expect you too." She shrugged and began to tell her the functions of the weapons. "Here's a demonstration." Dante grinned, her fangs glinting in the light.

Dante stood and looked around for a suitable target and spied a wooden bench not being used. "Ooo," she walked over to it and pulled it up so that it rested on its side and then upwards so that the top was facing her. Using her claws, she drew a smiley face in the top and a heart. Walking back over to Eowyn, Dante picked up a kunai and with a quick flourish of her wrist, the blade was buried deep into the thick wood right in the middle of the heart.

Eowyn gasped and clapped, attracting the attention of the other occupants of the room. She rushed over to it and tried to pull it out of the wood but it didn't budge. Dante grinned and walked over and with a small jerk; the blade was freed from the wood.

Dante then proceeded to pick up the four pointed star weapon and once again it soared through the air and hit the already marked heart. Eowyn was able to jerk the star out but shrieked as the bench came with it and nearly fell on her if not for Legolas's quick movements to catch it before it fell. Eowyn thanked the elf before hurrying back to where Dante stood laughing.

"That was not funny." She muttered as she put the shiruken with the others. Dante grinned and picked up three senbon.

"Yeah it was, now these are great for distance fighting." In three quick movements, one of the senbon was imbedded in the wood where the right eye was and another landed in the neck area and the last one was in the heart. "They're great for a quick death to the body." Eowyn nodded and when Dante gestured her to get it she gave her a look. Dante grinned and shrugged before going over to pull the long needles out and went back over to the weapons.

"Lets go with the gun next," Dante muttered after looking at the rest of the weapons. She picked up the pistol. "Ok so this is a smaller version of my favorite weapon," she pulled out her own large black pistol and Eowyn gaped at it. "You will never find any weapon like this for hundreds of years. Your world doesn't have the technology for this. I can't show you what this does because you all would have another window that about six men could fit through at the same time."

Putting her pistol away she held out the smaller one. "Ok so basically this machine will shoot out a small bullet," she pulled out the magazine and pulled out one of the bullets. "This is a special bullet, normally they're just metal balls that are shot and when aimed right can easily kill. But this, I created, that in impact, this part will split and out comes my special poison that kills instantly when it enters the blood stream." Eowyn looked down at the small bullet in awe.

Dante snapped the mag back in and aimed at the bench. "Pull the trigger and," a large bang erupted from the small machine and the bullet ripped through the wood and embedded itself in the stone behind it and a purple substance dribbled down and the stone began to steam like it was acid. "I added my own saliva which is basically acid to the original batch and they seemed to balance each other out so it's even better." Dante grinned as the other occupants in the room stared at the now long hole in the stone and the shredded bench in shock. Dante grinned and lit a cigarette, making sure the smoke was away from Eowyn.

"Now, let's go to the staff." Dante picked it up and unsealed another and gave it to Eowyn.

After ten minutes of instruction, Eowyn handed it back with a pinched face. "I guess this is out." Dante shrugged and sealed the staffs away. She picked up the katana and looked at it and back at Eowyn. "I think this actually might be best for you." She said as she pulled out the blade.

"What a strange blade…" the woman muttered as she looked at it in confusion.

"It's called a katana, it's a Japanese sword that has one sharp edge and is a very swift weapon that will take time to learn." Eowyn's eyes had yet to stray from the katana as she hummed in awe. "Here, let me show you. Anyone want to spar against me?" she called out.

The men that surrounded them muttered and Aragorn stood. "I will." He said and drew his own sword.

"Cool, I'm gonna slow down so that you can see me." She told Eowyn.

Aragorn set his feet apart and lifted his own blade in a ready stance. Dante grinned and she moved the katana into one hand, crouched down and placed her other hand on the tip of the cutting edge. "Let's dance," she sang and she tilted the blade and ran towards Aragorn and he barely had time to block. Their swords clashed together and their arms shook at the force.

"You're good," She said with a grin before pushing on him and thrusting back. Soon they were engaged in dance; after a while, Aragorn adjusted to her style and parried back with just as much grace and skill. Dante then suddenly paused and spun around and knocked the sword from Aragorn's hands and pinned him to the ground her blade raised and the tip just about to touch his Adam's apple.

"I surrender." Aragorn said, his chest rising and falling in his efforts of getting more oxygen; Dante laughed and rolled off him and helping him up.

She turned towards Eowyn as she sheathed the katana. "You like it?" she asked. Eowyn didn't say anything for a moment before looking into Dante's eyes and nodded.

"Teach me." She stated. Dante shook her head and put the katana away.

"Not yet, your body is not in condition to handle this." She patted the woman on the head. "But with some constant training with me, you will be."

Dante then proceeded to basically tutor Eowyn in the academy styles of taijutsu. Eowyn was a quick learner, eager to prove herself to her uncle she focused on nothing but what Dante was teaching.

Night came and went before once again morning came and the King gave out orders to have guards all over the walls.

Dante walked outside and stood on the outer walls and sat on the ledge lighting a cigarette. She looked out into the midday sun and inhaled the smoke deeply before letting the grey smoke leave and took a sniff of the air. The feint stench of orcs burned her nose and she felt her lips curl back in a snarl.

* * *

Youko-chan=uh oooooh!


	20. Chapter 20 Let the Battle Begin!

Youko-chan=ENJOY!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 20.

**The feint stench of orcs burned her nose and she felt her lips curl back in a snarl.**

"Something bothering you?" Gimli grumbled as he approached her.

"I'm not sure." She muttered before summoning Hitsu, the small dragon who had given her the cancer sticks.

"Yeah boss?"

"Smell that?" She asked and Hitsu lifted his nose into the air and cringed.

"What is that? It's disgusting!" he sneezed and shook his head.

"I want you to go scout the area, report back to me what you see." The small dragon lifted into the air and soon was just a small thing in the distance before fading away.

Dante took her cigarette between her fingers and leaned on her knees as she waited. Gimli grunted as he tried to see above the wall and yelled out when she reached down and grabbed him and made him sit on the wall beside her.

"Thanks, I needed the company." She grinned as the dwarf grumbled about tall people. She was about to start a conversation when Hitsu came hurtling into her arms.

"Those things…" he gasped and Dante proceeded to try and calm him down.

"Hitsu, what happened what did you see?" She asked as she stroked his spine and the dragon trembled before growing still.

"Those things, that smell, there's so many!"

"How many Hitsu?"

"Ten thousand at least!"

"Fuck me…" Dante whispered.

"They'll be here by nightfall."

"Aw fuck me sideways!" Dante hollered as she leapt off the wall ignoring Gimli's wails of getting him off the wall as she leapt over the many walls in her rush to get to the king.

"We are so screwed!" She yelled as she entered the hall where the King and the others looked at her in confusion and surprise. "I've just been informed that a fuck load of orcs are heading our way, and from the smell of it they're not exactly friendly."

Théoden exchanged looks with Aragorn in shock before frowning. "Let them come."

Dante watched as the King made orders for every abled man no matter how young or old, to suit up and ready for battle. Dante watched as the soldiers grabbed children from their mother's arms and men from their wives and only felt pity. This was a war and they needed every hand they could get. Which made her think; they would not win this battle with only these men but if she transformed she would once again loose conscious and attack anything including the humans.

She walked over to Boromir's bed and watched the man sleep as she thought things through. Eowyn sat beside her after a while and did not say anything but Dante knew what she was silently asking.

"No," Dante said and the human woman looked at her in fury.

"Why, why can you not help us? We well be destroyed!" She cried.

Dante sighed and turned to face her. "Because I will be the one to destroy you if I transform; I will help you in this form or not at all." Eowyn looked away in frustration and Dante put a hand on her shoulder. "But," she grinned at the hopeful look in the woman's eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't get you all help."

Eowyn's face lit up as she hugged Dante before leaving the room with a bounce in her steps. Dante made sure that Boromir was sleeping soundly before carefully picking him up and moving towards the caves where he would stay until the battle was finished.

She arrived at the great hall where Théoden and the others were conversing. The king and Aragorn argued about the safety of the keep.

"You must call for aid!" Aragorn pressed.

"And who will come, elves, dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." The ranger argued. Théoden spun around to face the man in surprised fury.

"Gondor, where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?" He continued before he stopped himself in frustration. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." The king then proceeded to order for the women and children to go into the caves. When Gamling argued, Théoden cut him off. "There is no time. War is upon us!"

A few hours past as night began to fall. "Farmer, farriers, stable boys; these are no soldiers." Aragorn muttered as she and the left over fellowship watched the men and boys being suited up.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli growled as he smoked on his pipe. Dante took the cigarette from her mouth and leaned her head back against the cool stone wall.

"Or too few." She muttered as her eyes followed a small boy who wore a helmet much too big for him.

"Look at them, they're frightened." Legolas said, his face emotionless but his voice was filled with anger. "I can see it in their eyes."

He and Aragorn began to argue in elvish before the ranger shouted that he would die with them. Those words made all of the men in the armory stop and glance at them in nervousness. Aragorn snarled and stormed off and Gimli stopped Legolas from following.

Later on Dante found Aragorn suiting up and he and Legolas conversed about their spat from earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be summoning some…help." Dante grinned as she put her arms around their necks. The two men just exchanged nervous looks.

They heard a strangled grunt and turned to see Gimli struggling with his chain-mail. "I need to get this adjusted." He muttered as he let it go, the edge pooled on the floor. Dante spluttered as the others merely grinned. Gimli growled. "It's a bit tight across the chest."

Suddenly the sound of a horn erupted and Legolas's head swiveled around. "That is no orc horn." They rush out of the armory, Gimli shouting for them to wait up. Dante leapt onto the side wall to see a small army of people lead by a familiar elf.

The gates opened and the king rushed out to meet the elves. "How can this be?" He asked.

Haldir stepped forward, his handsome face brightened with his smile. "I bring word from Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran down the steps to meet them, Dante merely sat on the wall and lit up a cigarette. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn said something in elvish before embracing the elf. Haldir looked shocked before he smiled and returned the hug.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn breathed with smile. Haldir smiled and gave a small bow to the king.

Loud drumming could now be heard, the echo bouncing off the walls and making the ground tremble. The soldiers and elves take their positions ready to face the oncoming army. Dante allowed Eowyn to give her a hug before she shooed the woman into the caves. "Give Boromir a kiss for me!" She shouted after her. Eowyn spun around with her face flushed and she yelled out something in anger that Dante dismissed as she closed the doors to the caves.

"This door won't hold for very long." Dante told the king. Théoden nodded.

"It will have to." He said as he turned to leave

Dante nearly yelled at him but sighed as she knew the king would not listen. Looking back at the door Dante decided to create a marble dome over the door and with a few adjustments it looked like it was part of the wall. She then proceeded to put her own armor on.

She wore her ANBU uniform: black leggings, a black tank top, her jounin jacket unzipped to reveal her leather corset, her black ninja sandals, and all of her weapons were strapped in their proper places; her extra mag's stored in her seals located on her wrists. She had Eowyn help her re-braid her hair earlier so she didn't have to worry about that.

Dante then returned to the outside and soon found Legolas and Gimli at the front wall.

The poor dwarf couldn't see past the top of the stone no matter how hard he tried or complained. Dante sat on the edge and took a deep inhale of her cigarette and turned to face the mountains, ignoring the thundering army of the Uruk-hai. Her eyes scanned for the sturdiest rocks.

"Tsk," she muttered let her cigarette dangle from her lips. She stood up and screamed as loud as she could, which echoed against the walls. "Good, I've got your attention!" She shouted. "I'm about to release some dragons so don't panick!"

The leftover fellowship looked up at her in exasperation. "I don't think that's possible Dante." Aragorn said dryly.

Dante shrugged and summoned the king Dragon.

At the top of the mountain a massive black dragon appeared. The rock beneath its claws shuddered but stood firm. It raised its giant head and fanned out its large wings.

**Dante…what have you summoned me for?** Its voice was a deep female tone, those listening did not understand as they spoke in Japanese.

"Yoroichi-sama," Dante bowed. "We need your assistance against the offending army." She thrust her thumb back to point behind her. "I merely need the 13th Squad."

The dragon strained its head and quickly recoiled. **Their stench burns my nose.** She stated.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Dante shielded her own nose with her hand. She then knelt on one knee and placed a hand over her heart. "Please name your price."

The dragon loomed over Helms Deep to get a closer look of the enemy. **You do know that I could wipe them out easily.** She stated.

"Yes but I know I won't have what you ask for in return." Yoroichi nodded.

**I suspected as much.** Her golden eyes looked up at the offending army and did not speak for a few minutes. **Very well, you may use the 13****th**** squad, I require merely the souls that die in the battle.** Dante frowned before nodding her head.

"I shall meet your demands Yoroichi-sama." The dragon nodded her great head before disappearing in a great cloud of smoke.

King Théoden rushed up to her. "What in the world is going on?" He yelled. Dante squatted in front of him and grinned.

"Making sure most of you survive." She replied and several clouds appeared all around and when the wind blew them away, seven dragons took their place.

**Dante-kun!** The smallest, being the size of a human flew over to her and landed on the outer wall, it's claws chipping the stone. His body was a light blue color with black spines and had the same body form as her. **What's up, our king has informed us that you need our help.**

Dante nodded and pointed at the army that had gotten even closer to Helms Deep. "Yeah, they're going to attack soon and we need to keep most of these people alive."

The soldiers all looked around at the dragons in fear and awe. There were three black dragons each with a set of large wings, they looked like the giant dragon from before only half her size. Two white dragons with long snouts and no forearms stood on the mountains, smaller than the black dragons but larger wings; and there was one red dragon, the biggest of all of them, only slightly smaller than the King dragon, it's black spines looked quite deadly and it's silver eyes glinted in the moonlight.

**You have our allegiance humans, don't worry we'll take care of you.** The red dragon said, her voice chimed, something they did not expect from the scary lizard. She looked up at Dante. **We will help, but you must know that we cannot stay for the entire battle, we can only help reduce the numbers. This world is not our own, our powers aren't as powerful here.** Dante nodded.

"That is all I can ask for, Captain Genma."

"Dante!" The king shouted, he did not like being ignored. "How in the world are these dragons here? And why aren't you in the caves with the rest of the women and children?"

"I summoned them, they will help reduce the numbers of the army and keep most of us alive." She held up a hand to keep him from speaking. "I will help as well, don't worry I've got plenty of _experience._" She growled and bared her fangs. She bent low to face the king. "I'm a professional killer, _my king_." She snarled. The man flinched but decided to keep his life and backed down.

"Now," Dante said as she stood and faced the enemy. "Let's kill some orc!" She screamed and the dragons all let out bone chilling roars and the humans were all shocked to hear the drums falter for a moment before starting up again. They then began to cheer with the dragons and their voices of confidence made Dante grin.

Aragorn then took charge and began to order the elves in elvish as the army of Orcs stopped and waited. Gimli strained to see over the wall.

"What's happening?" Legolas grinned.

"Shall I describe it to you or get you a stool?" He teased and Gimli looked up at the elf with a smile and laughed.

"Hold!" Aragorn yelled as the archers drew their bows and aimed. An old man lost grip of his arrow and it shot one of the orcs down angering the others and they started to attack.

"So it begins." Théoden murmured.

Aragorn shouted something in elvish and moments later he gave the signal and the arrows flew into the dark towards the enemy. They sent down many rounds of arrows but more orcs just replaced the killed.

"Captain!" Dante signaled the red dragon that lifted into the air and the black dragons followed her to the enemy.

The humans and Elves watched in awe as the red dragon opened her jaws and black flames streamed out and began to burn the orcs. The black dragons got in a triangle formation and a giant ball of fire appeared in the middle of them and they released it and it blasted a huge gap into the enemy numbers. Twice the black dragons released their attacks before they disappeared.

The red dragon continued to release her fire as the white dragons took their turn. They flew over the army and ice flowed from their jaws freezing countless orcs.

The humans and elves cheered on the dragons as the orcs screamed in fear as dragons began to quickly reduce their giant numbers.

Minutes later, the white dragons followed the black ones and disappeared. The dragon beside Dante lifted into the air. The soldiers of Helms Deep looked at the dragon with dubious glances; his size was not very impressive.

The blue dragon opened his mouth and something began to crackle and a blinding light began to come from his mouth and the red dragon stopped her flames and flew back over to the mountain.

"Destroy them." Dante's voice was low and dangerous, those who could hear shivered.

He released the ball of light which then revealed to be lightning and it blasted towards the orcs and shattered the frozen ones and tore the others apart. **Dante-kun, I only have enough for one more attack, the rest is up to you.**

Dante nodded and the blue dragon let loose one more attack before he too disappeared.

**I have three more attacks left in me.** Genma said and Dante nodded. The dragon lifted up and began to set fire to more orcs. **Do not forget the souls you owe.** She said before disappearing.

"Now it's our turn." Dante said smugly as they saw that the army had been reduced immensely. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a handful of senbon needles with tags tied to them. She charged them with chakra and sent them sailing towards the enemy. When they impacted there were several explosions.

Then the orcs began to load giant ladders that looked extremely heavy and they clashed into the wall and the orcs began to climb up. "Knock 'em down!" Dante shrieked but they proved to be too heavy for the humans.

Dante nearly fell over when one of the ladders landed in front of her. "Oh no you don't!" She kicked the ladder and it fell backwards onto the enemy. "The ladders!" She screamed and soldiers flocked to them and began to try to cut down the orcs that were climbing up them.

Then something caught her eye. The orcs were moving up the causeway, their broad shields creating an almost impenetrable shield as they marched. Dante grinned and ran along the wall over to it as Aragorn ordered the arches to shoot at them. She pulled out her pistol and aimed for the top and fired.

The bullet blasted through orcs and broke their ranks, making many around them fall of the stone bridge. She was about to aim at the bridge when the smell gun powder engulfed her senses and noticed orcs putting spiky things in the grate at the bottom of the wall.

"Oh shit…" She muttered and Dante looked up to see a rather thick looking orc with a torch headed towards them. "Bombs."

* * *

Youko-chan=holy crap!


	21. Chapter 21 Full Demon

Youko-chan=onwards in the battle!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 21.

"**Oh shit…" She muttered and Dante looked up to see a rather thick looking orc with a torch headed towards them. "Bombs."** Dante screamed and shot the orc. Its arm and shoulder were blasted off as four arrows entered it's body but it pressed on.

"No!" Dante ignored Théoden's warnings and jumped down the high wall and landed on the torch holding orc.

"Not gonna happen." She said and fired a shot to its head. She then quickly ran over to the bombs and noticed they had a small opening and were filled to the brim with gun powder, or at least something extremely flammable. Dante grunted as she picked one of them up and hurried to grab the other, but when she turned, a huge crowd of orcs blocked her way.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Dante screamed before dropping the bombs and making a bunch of furious hand signs and lifted her hand to her mouth. "Burn in hell." She hissed before blasting the orcs out of her way with a giant wave of fire. Quickly she grabbed the bombs and high-tailed it out of there and quickly tossed them into the air, the gun powder flinging around. She sent another blast of fire at the bombs and a huge explosion blasted another dent into the orc army.

Dante shrieked as a sharp pain erupted from her spine; she whipped around to see a nasty looking orc grinning as he grabbed onto her tail. "Get off of me you freak!" She snarled and shot his head off before freeing her tail. She then saw that the soldiers were having a large amount of trouble on the causeway trying to keep the orcs from wrecking the door.

She would have helped them but she was overcome by the sheer amount of orcs that began to attack her. Her blood boiled as her anger began to rise and she released a significant amount of her chakra and blasted them off but more came and replaced them.

"Dante!" She heard her name screamed and she could barely see the orcs blasting through the giant door. She could hear calls of retreat and screamed in frustration and began to attack her way through the orcs but they just kept coming. She fought frantically through the sea of monsters but she was grabbed by her tail and she shrieked in pain.

Dante finally saw an opening and drew her katana, Dante then began to hack the orcs down and she was able to leap out of the swarm of orcs onto the side of the wall. Using her claws she was able to haul her way up the giant wall though two arrows pierced her armor and sank into her shoulder and hip. Finally she reached the top and saw Aragorn and Gimli holding the orcs off and the king shouted at them to get out of there.

She drew out her ninja-wire and secured it to the wall and swung down to grab the two. "Hold on!" She shouted as she pushed chakra into her feet and began to run up the wall with the two men holding onto her with all of their strength.

They reached the top and rushed with the others in retreat into the keep. They barricaded the doors as the King professed his defeat. Dante pressed her ear to the cool stone, soothing her headache as the men discussed an escape route. Her blood lust had risen immensely and she knew it would not be long before she would lose her sanity. She snarled as Legolas ripped the thick arrows from her body. "The tips still in there." He stated. Dante looked back at him and a thought struck her.

"Do not follow me." She said before moving the barricades and opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Dante what are you doing?" Aragorn shouted through the wood.

"I'm going to release everything; my demon cannot be contained any longer." She said through the wood as she watched the orcs storm into the walls. "I will destroy every living thing out here and that will include you all if you step outside these doors."

"Dante, you cannot fight them all by yourself." Théoden shouted.

"Oh yes I can…you have yet to see my full strength." She snarled as she felt her anger rise and her demon fighting her restraints. "Stay in there if you want to live." She quickly made the hand signs and once again a stone slab rose from the floor to cover the door tightly. It did not completely block the smell of human flesh inside but it would have to do.

Dante grinned savagely as she walked out into the open and began to release her chakra and it steadily began to raise, her suppressors dissolving in her demonic energy that was beginning to be released.

Suddenly everything seemed to intensify, she could hear the heartbeats of the humans inside, she could smell the stench of each and every orc and it made her convulse at the smell. Dante felt her rationality slip away to madness and the feral demon burst through.

Her body began to fold as pain lased her body; her back began to shred as spindly things tore their way out of her body and finally burst through to reveal bloody white wings, scales encased the bones and thick membrane spread across them. Her horns began to push forward and painfully turn so that they were curved backwards and began to shrink to the point that they were much thinner than before but had a cruel twist to them making them seem more deadly. Her hair thickened and burst from their braids as golden streaks bled their way through the strands starting from her temples and extending to her roots so that she had two layers of colors.

Her claws lengthened and curved to a point and her tail thinned out but had more of a cat like look to it. Dante screamed as her eye-teeth fell out and new ones replaced them, these dripped with acidic poison and were much larger and they behaved and looked more like snake fangs. Dante's markings were now fully red and almost blended into her tan skin and looked more like war paint.

Her mind was now subjected to blood-lust as her body once again began to contort and change. This time her dragon form was a lot bigger.

Her size was larger than the balrog but only slightly smaller than the king dragon. Her legs had extended and she had wings once again each twice the size of her body. Her blood red eyes locked onto the now still orcs.

Dante threw back her head and let out a screaming roar that made the mountains shake and swooped down and the massacre began. Orc body parts began to fly into the air before being burnt and devoured, black blood began to stain the white stones as Dante continued to consume the enemy.

She was delighted to see that there seemed to be no end to the orcs and she happily continued to eat them despite their foul taste. If she scorched them enough their stench would be burnt away and they were more pleasant to wolf down.

The sun began to rise and Dante had yet to cease her attack but her body began to weaken after the sudden surge of power being returned and she felt so full that she thought she would burst. Her more sane part of mind began to surface and she felt sick at the bloated feeling she had but as her eyes scanned the area there was still quite a few orc divisions left.

Her energy was dropping fast so she began to move towards them when a familiar scent caught her attention and she looked to see Gandalf riding down the slope with an army behind him. Dante recognized Éomer at the lead beside the white wizard and they engulfed the army of orcs.

Dante let out a breath of relief and she turned to look at the stone enclosed door and using her tail she reached out and smashed the stone and the door blasted open and the lingering Fellowship and King Théoden exited with shocked faces.

They watched in awe at the giant dragon when movement caught their attention. They watched as the other humans attacked the orcs pushing them to retreat and they did so, towards a forest.

**I don't remember a forest being there.** Dante stated, her voice vibrating through the castle but felt her energy dissipate and she barely had enough time to de-transform before she collapsed unconscious.

The next thing Dante knew she was on her side, in a bed, clean and hungry. "How can I be hungry with all those orcs I ate?" She muttered as she crawled out of her bed. Her muscles groaned and she winced, rubbing them to release their tension but they held firm.

She limped over to the mirror and was shocked to see her true form for the first time in a little over a century. She looked at her wings and would have opened them if the room was larger.

Dante then realized the mess she had made during the battle and the impact it might have made on the humans. She groaned. "Now they're gonna fear me…again."

* * *

Youko-chan=I know, short chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 Party Time!

Youko-chan=Yeah still have to go to the bathroom…

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 22.

"**Now they're gonna fear me…again."**

The demon then proceeded to inspect her renewed body with curiosity. Everything was in order and she then experimented if she could draw her wings back into her like she used to be able to do. The wings shook before being drawn into her back muscles and bending and collapsing until they had completely re-emerged with her back, leaving two ropy scars on her back where they would come through when she released them.

She then opened her door and peaked into the hall way to see if anyone was there and recognized the walls to be a part of the Rohan castle. "How long have I been asleep?" She wandered around for a few minutes before heading to the great hall. There she found it empty of the fellowship and the king. She sniffed the air to find that their scent was faint and she snarled.

"They left without me!" She had to close her eyes and breathe in to keep herself calm. She walked up to a soldier who dropped his spear in fear but didn't move. "Uh…where's Aragorn?"

"He and K-king Th-th-Théoden, and the others…the-they went to Isengard. They're t-to return in t-two days time." He stuttered. Dante sighed and walked away scratching her head.

Later she wandered back into the castle and found Eowyn at Boromir's side. "He woke to drink some broth and water but not long enough to speak." She said as Dante sat beside her.

"If he doesn't forgive himself soon, he'll die." Dante said clearly, ignoring the shocked look Eowyn gave her.

"But surely he'll forgive himself!"

Dante shrugged. "Humans take death differently, to Boromir, what he did before he was injured was worse than killing someone. He merely needs to realize that what he did wasn't a sign of evil but just a sign of weakness, something he can fix."

The two women sat beside the sleeping man for a few hours in comfortable silence before they decided to get some of Eowyn's new training in.

At night Dante would think about her hobbits and feared that she might have led the hobbits to their deaths and she could only sleep when she convinced herself that they were happily singing and eating wherever they were. Though, with Frodo and Sam, she knew that would not be the case and it weighed heavily on her mind.

The next two days went smoothly and they spent it training. Eowyn had already had sword knowledge and Dante was able to speed through some of the beginner steps. She then would sit and observe Eowyn and her mind would travel to her hobbits and she wondered what their reactions would be to her original self.

On the eve of the next day the others returned Dante refused to meet them in her childish anger at being left behind. Her resolve ended quickly when she could smell the scents of hobbits. She rushed out and to the Rohan soldiers' surprise the hobbits cheered and ran into her open arms.

Merry and Pippin crowed with happiness as Dante held them tightly to her. She pulled away and began to inspect them to make sure they were in good health and showed small kisses over their faces.

"I'm so sorry I sent you into that forest!" They just laughed and said that they helped conquer Isengard with a tree Ent named Treebeard. Dante sat back on her haunches and allowed the hobbits to tell their story about what happened since she last seen them.

"You've changed Dante! Your horns are different!" Pippin said as he finally noticed the changes about Dante. Merry elbowed his cousin and smiled.

"You're still pretty!" Dante laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Why thank you Merry!" Pippin's jaw dropped and he tugged on her sleeve.

"I think your much more than pretty, your beautiful!" He smiled brilliantly and Dante merely rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead as well.

"Thank you Pippin." She shooed the Halflings away before standing and faced Aragorn who had a guilty look and she merely sniffed and turned her nose up before following the hobbits.

"Dante, please, you were unconscious we couldn't wake you!"

"Oh you weren't scared that I'd turn on you?" She didn't see the face Aragorn expressed so she was surprised when Aragorn spun her around and made her look into his eyes.

"We do not fear you, we feared for you." Dante blinked, she had only been teasing them but obviously that wasn't the best idea. "You wouldn't wake but we could not hold off the journey any longer."

Dante sighed dramatically and patted Aragorn's arm. "Yeah, yeah," she pulled out of his grip and smiled before turning and following the hobbits.

An hour later found Dante in Eowyn's room surrounded by seamstresses who poked and pricked the demon who struggled to escape their wrath but Eowyn kept her there. The old women put fabrics, patterns, and furs up to her and they soon had a rough dress on her that they began to fine tune.

"How much longer?" Dante whined and Eowyn merely continued with her katana stances.

Another two hours later Dante was finally fitted into a beautiful dress that the demon couldn't help but look at every angle of herself in the mirror in admiration.

It was rather simple but it had black wolf fur that lined the collar that went off her shoulders; most of the dress was a dark maroon color that with wide bell-shaped sleeves also lined with fur; the waist was synched on the sides of her torso and then fell in a graceful sweep with gold lining on the edge; the women had even made a fur lined hole for her tail. Dante then slipped on a pair of maroon slippers and the old women fixed her hair so that it was half pulled back and braided.

"Now you look like a maiden of Rohan." Eowyn beamed.

"Yippee." Dante muttered and left the other woman to get dressed and headed to visit Boromir.

She looked down at the man and was tempted to splash water on him and yells to get over himself but she knew his mind was not strong enough to withstand the shock. But she knew that if he didn't wake soon, his body would waste away; she had begun to massage his muscles to keep the blood flowing and making him tense in his sleep and move his limbs to make sure everything in his body still worked. His muscles were already starting to shrink and his face looked a lot thinner.

"Wakie-wakie…" Dante muttered and to her shock, Boromir's eyes opened.

"Dante?" He whispered. She nodded and hurried to get some water into him. "You look different."

Dante shrugged and inspected her nails. "It comes with releasing all of my demon energy." She said bluntly. The man blinked up at her as his eye lids once again began to droop.

"You look like a lady…" he muttered before falling asleep. Dante huffed and used the damp rag to clean his face before leaving the room to head to the great hall where the celebration was being held.

"Dante!" Pippin called, Merry's mouth already full of food. She laughed and headed towards them and accept the mug of ale they shoved into her hands but she made sure she never sipped from it.

"Come on girly, take a gulp!" Gimli crowed, already on his third pint. Dante shook her head.

"I'm a light weight, one pint and I'm out like this," she snapped to make her point and the dwarf laughed.

"Who would guess that our powerful demon can't hold her liquor?" Those around them boomed with laughter and saluted with their own ale.

"Oh shove it," Dante growled and smacked Gimli on the head but the short man merely laughed harder and gulped his ale down.

Dante weaved through the many men and scattered women and finally found Aragorn. "What's up?" she asked and sat next to him. The ranger looked at her and smiled before returning his fingers to the glowing jewel at his throat. "You know…I talked to Arwen before we left Rivendell," She started and Aragorn stiffened. "Let me tell something to you from experience." She made the man face her. "It's better to outlive your lover than to never love them at all. Sure, it's hard to see your loved one grow old and finally die while you remain as young as ever. But to love, to love is a gift and Arwen fully knows the consequences." She patted Aragorn before standing. "Don't let her love go to waste."

Aragorn did not reply as Dante walked away to find Eowyn. She passed by Merry and Pippin dancing on the table singing about the pub in the Shire. Something caught her eye and it was the white beard of Gandalf as he too grinned at the silly sight. But then the look Pippin gave the old wizard sent a shiver of a certain foreboding down her spine.

"What have you done Pippin-chan?" she whispered and the blue-grey eyes of Gandalf and gave him the look that told him that she would be getting some answers later that night.

She then decided to move on and she passed Gimli and Legolas in a drinking game. Gimli was wasted and the elf wasn't affected.

"Oh yes it's the dwarves that go swimming, with little hairy women!"

* * *

Youko-chan=Oh I just had to put that in there. I saw the extras and this made me laugh so hard!


	23. Chapter 23 To Minas Tirith

Youko-chan=HAIRY WOMEN! Sorreh..

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 23.

"**Oh yes it's the dwarves that go swimming, with little hairy women!"** Dante blinked before shrieking in laughter and had to hold her stomach as she walked away.

Finally she found Eowyn just as she was finishing a conversation with her father. Dante repeated when Gimli had said and the human woman laughed with her.

Later that night Gandalf told of the spyglass and how Pippin would be tempted to see it. Dante made sure Pippin was tight in her embrace when they went to sleep. Unfortunately she woke up later that night needing to go to the bathroom, and in her sleep fogged mind, Dante believed Pippin to be deep into his sleeping.

She returned to shouting and saw Pippin on his knees with the palantir in his hands, his mouth open in a soundless scream. She rushed over and grabbed the ball from him and suddenly all Dante could see was a great eye of fire that for the first time in decades, Dante felt terror and that made her furious.

The demon flexed her claws and punctured cracks into the glass and snarled, her fangs growing. Dante then applied pressure and it emitted a terrible scream before crumbling in her grasp and falling to the floor in pieces.

"Dante…what have you done?" Dante spun around to face the wizard.

"What have I-are you out of your mind? That thing nearly killed my Pippin and you want to ask me what have _I done_?" she shrieked and gestured towards the pieces of the palantir.

The wizard snarled and glared at her but swiftly turned to face the hyperventilating hobbit and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What did you see, fool of a took!"

Pippin shuddered and Dante quickly pulled him into her arms and glared at the wizard. "A tree…there was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone…it was dead!" He moaned and his head rolled onto her shoulder, but his eyes remained wide open in fright. "The city was burning!"

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf breathed in shock. "Is that what you saw?" He knelt down to face the frightened hobbit.

"I…I saw…I saw him. I could hear his voice…in my head." Dante felt helpless as Pippin's heart beat loudly and much too fast. She felt anger as Gandalf continued to pry answers out.

"He asked me my name…I didn't answer…he hurt me…" He whispered and Dante began to coo and rock his body in an attempt at calming the hobbit.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked after a few moments of silence. Pippin raised his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Nothing…" He said before his eyes rolled behind and he fainted. Dante made a shrill noise and pulled away to make sure that he was merely unconscious and not in danger. She then placed Pippin onto her pallet and curled up around him.

"Dante…" Merry whispered, he didn't have to finish his question as she lifted her arm as if she knew he was frightened as well. He hurried over and snuggled with Pippin and Dante.

A few hours later, Dante left the two hobbits to enter the great hall where the others were speaking about the previous events.

"We are fortunate for one thing, and what Pippin saw was a glimpse of the enemy's plan." Gandalf said as he sat beside the king. "Sauron is planning to attack Minas Tirith. Unfortunately the battle of Helm's deep has shown the enemy that the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he assumes; that we still have courage and strength, and we have enough to be a challenge to him." He grinned.

"Not to mention Dante's dragons." Gimli ruffed out around his pipe.

Gandalf nodded and continued. "Sauron will not risk the chance of the men rising up against him. He will destroy Minis Tirith before he will see the return of men." Dante rolled her eyes in boredom before leaning up against a column and began to clean her nails.

"If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!" Gandalf made a fist and held it up to emphasize his urgency.

Théoden looked at Gandalf and held his gaze before speaking. "Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" He asked, his voice quiet but low and dangerous. "What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn volunteered to go to Gondor but Gandalf quickly refused.

"They must be warned." Aragorn argued but Gandalf held up a hand.

"They will be," Gandalf continued to riddle, telling them to take another road to Gondor. "I ride for Minas Tirith…and I will not ride alone." He turned to face Dante who gave a fanged grin.

"Rodger." She said and saluted the wizard before stalking off to collect her armor and weapons.

Dante had finished tying her armor and made sure the hobbits were still asleep before hurrying off to visit Boromir. She found that Eowyn had been there recently but wasn't there at the time. She knelt down beside him and made sure he was comfortable before leaving and returning to her bed.

"Come on you two, time to get up." She shook them awake.

Dante pulled Tsukiyo after he had been tacked up out of his stall as Gandalf got onto his own and she lifted Pippin onto her saddle in front of her. Merry walked up and she knelt down to kiss his cheeks before hopping onto Tsukiyo behind Pippin. Merry handed Pippin a small package.

"The last of the Longbottom leaf…" Pippin questioned as he took it.

"I know you've run out, you smoke too much Pip." Merry tearfully smiled.

"But we'll see each other soon, won't we?" he looked up at Dante who merely stared back.

Merry began to back away, his lower lip trembling. "I don't know…I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry…?" Pippin whispered as Dante took up the reigns.

"We must ride with haste Dante, do not slow down." Gandalf said as he kicked his own horse into a canter and exited the stables.

"Merry!" Pippin panicked as Dante made Tsukiyo spur into a gallop. They rode quickly out of the city and Dante followed the speed of Gandalf. Pippin's head remained bowed in devastation of leaving Merry for the first time in his life.

For four days they rode and two of them Pippin refused to speak to Dante. The third day Dante pleaded for the hobbit to understand and he gave into her pleads. On the fourth day they could see the brilliance of the White City in the distance.

The giant doors groaned as soldiers opened them, Dante and Gandalf galloped into the city. "Thank god," Dante muttered as they got off the horses, "Tsukiyo needs a break big time." She patted her horse as his sides heaved in exhaustion.

"Now we must make haste!" Gandalf said as he began heading up the stairs to the main castle. In the courtyard was a white tree that looked dead, a small pond surrounding it.

"It's the tree!" Pippin gasped and held tighter on Dante's hand. "Gandalf!"

"Yes the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King." His voice dark. "Lord Denathor, however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker to the throne."

They reached the gleaming tower doors when Gandalf put a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Lord Denathor is Boromir's father; to tell him of his state of sleep would not be the best idea."

"Oh yeah, he told me he doesn't want his father to know that he's even alive so don't say anything." Pippin nodded.

"And don't mention Frodo or the Ring…and nothing about Aragorn either…" He paused and Dante smiled sheepishly as she covered her face with her mask once more as well as summoning an illusion to cover her demonic attributes.

"Why don't you just shush and let us do the talking." She patted the hobbit on the shoulder who nodded eagerly and they walked through the tower doors.

The three entered the great hall, poor Pippin fell behind with his short legs. They reached the hunched over steward.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel." Gandalf said with a smile.

The steward did not look up for a few moments but when he did he lifted a horn that was broken in two. Dante swallowed as she recognized the horn as Boromir's.

"Perhaps you come to explain this." He raised his head with an accusing expression. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Dante felt Gandalf stiffen and she herself felt uncomfortable. Her body grew cold when Pippin foolishly began to speak.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes."

"Pippin!" she started but the hobbit continued.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt." She closed her eyes in defeat as the foolish boy just gave his soul to a moron.

"Get up." Gandalf whacked the hobbit with his staff. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where is Gondor's army?" Denethor scowled and was slightly shaking in obvious anger. "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor smirked and began to speak. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom." Dante glanced at Gandalf and she had to keep from snarling as fury flamed in the wizards blue eyes. "Do you think the eyes of the white tower are blind? I've seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan." By the look of Gandalf's face, the steward knew that he was correct. "Oh yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship." Dante hissed, her ears lowering in anger.

"Authority is not givin to you to deny the return of the king, _steward_." The name came out like an insult and the steward trembled in anger.

"The rule of Gondor is mine and no other's." He snarled and stood from his "throne."

Dante laughed coldly, the sound eerily echoed around the hall. "You stupid human, are you so greedy of your pathetic position of a _steward_?" she hissed. His face turned into a hideous grimace.

"How dare you bring a female in my presence, and allow her to speak like a man!" he shouted.

Dante didn't react emotionally; she merely tilted her head to the side towards Gandalf and said something that made the steward's blood run cold. "Can I eat him?"

* * *

Youko-chan= I reeeeeally don't like Denethor


	24. Chapter 24 Faramir Arrives! mmmm

Youko-chan=WARNING There will be a lot of beatings on Denethor. CACKLE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 24.

"**Can I eat him?" **

The old wizard shook his head, his mouth twisted in a grin beneath his beard. "Probably give you heart burn," Dante merely pouted and slunk up to the trembling human. Once she was close enough that their noses touched she could smell the stench of a wasting human.

She lifted her hand and softly trailed it down his wrinkled cheek, her face in a curious appearance. The lord shivered but his expression of fear slightly changed to interest. Their eyes met and Dante barely kept herself from smiling though it really didn't matter since she had her mask on.

Her hand drifted down to caress his neck and his eyes hooded and he did not expect Dante's next movements. She flexed her hands and her claws sank into his throat and she lifted him into the air easily. Her illusion dissipated and he nearly shit in his pants in fear as he stared at her gold horns and tail.

"I am not human. I do not like humans. I eat humans. You are a waste of my time." She spat and jerked her arm as the lord foolishly tried to claw her hands away. "Do not _fuck_ with me." On her emphasis she tightened her grip. "If you continue this stupidity I will eat you slowly from the bottom up to the top while you're alive then I'll kill you." She could hear his heart pump quickly; his eyes rolling in fear and a stench of urine engulfed the pathetic form. She could also hear the clanking of armor as soldiers began to surround them.

Her golden eyes bled red as she threw Denathor back to the ground, his hands flew up to clasp his throat. Faster than anyone could see Dante shoved the man to the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

"You will not chastise me or anyone if you wish to continue your pathetic life." She snarled as her foot lashed out and bloodied the man's nose, flinging him further away from her.

Dante grinned as soldiers pulled her away from the whimpering form. She merely raised her body temperature so that she burned through their gloves and they released her.

Turning Dante sneered, venom pooling in her mouth though she was glad for her mask. "I am your worst nightmare; do not even try to attack me or my companions." She released her wings for extra measure and the soldiers began to back away quickly in fear.

"Isn't that too much Dante?" Pippin whispered his eyes still on the lord who was crawling away.

Not nearly enough." Dante snapped and picked up the hobbit. She spotted a hiding soldier. "You, give us rooms, nice ones…don't make me eat you."

Dante sighed happily as she flopped onto her bed and hummed. Pippin put his head on her stomach and stared up at the elaborate ceiling.

"This is really nice!" Pippin whispered. Gandalf huffed and walked out onto the balcony.

"Nearly lost our chance of getting Gondor ready for the war." He muttered. Pippin sat up and walked over to the wizard and they began to converse but Dante merely wanted to sleep so she closed her eyes and she was gone to the world.

When she woke, Pippin was curled around her and Gandalf still stood out on the balcony.

"We're not going to be able to convince the lord now." He muttered. Dante rolled her eyes and sat up making sure Pippin was undisturbed.

"Oh stop moping; I can just summon a messenger to alert those at Rohan." She yawned and stretched.

"Dante?" Pippin muttered. Dante smiled and wrapped her tail around him and he hugged it before falling back asleep.

"No…we must do it quickly. Rouse the hobbit." Gandalf said eagerly. Dante moved her tail and nudged Pippin up and the hobbit blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Wakie, wakie." Dante smiled and pulled him onto her lap but the hobbit merely leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Wake up baka." Dante rolled her eyes and bounced her knee, jostling him awake.

"What, what?"

The three walked in the back streets quickly. "I still don't see why I can't just send a messenger." Dante grumbled as she puffed on her cigarette before crushing it under her foot and pulling her mask back up.

"Because Théoden is still grudging against the fact that Gondor ignored his own cries of help, so they must ask for help before he will come."

"Che," Dante sniffed.

They arrived at the area where Pippin was to climb up to the beacon. "I have to climb that?" He whispered. Dante rolled her eyes and patted him on the head.

"No, I'm going to fly you up there, you need to drop the oil and I'll light it." Pippin nodded and looked around.

"But won't you be too big to transform here?" Dante blinked and looked around her and grumbled.

"Alrighty then," She lifted Pippin into her arms, released her wings and faced the cliff. "Hold on tight!" She grinned and began to run towards the wall.

"Dante?" Pippin yelled but gaped in shock as she began to run up the wall, her wings wide and stretched out. The wings began to pump and her feet lifted off the wall but landed back; this happened twice before she was able to lift off the ground completely.

Soaring upwards Dante finally landed on the pile of straw. "Hurry up," she put the hobbit onto the pile and Pippin hurried to tip the bowl of oil onto the straw and ran back into her arms. "Close your eyes, this is going to be hot."

She felt the flames lick her throat, ready to be unleashed. Opening her mouth, Dante let out a burst of flame and the straw lit up quickly. She giggled and cut the stream off and quickly flew out of sight and down to Gandalf.

"Hope is rekindled." He said with a smile as in the distance another beacon is lit and extended. The soldiers were in a state of alarm as the beacons lit and Dante would have smiled if she didn't catch a whiff of orc.

"But right now, we've got something coming our way." She muttered before carefully handing Pippin over to Gandalf and leaping up the wall to look out to the fields outside of the wall.

A small group of soldiers were fleeing the outer borders and a strange dragon like creature was following quickly behind them. Dante dropped back down and when she informed the wizard he rushed to the stables.

She ran on top of the roofs and landed on the outer wall to wait for the wizard. The creature continued to attack the soldiers.

Dante's nose picked up a scent that she hadn't smelled before in a long time, it was alluring, obviously human but it was much more pleasant. It was similar to the scents of her past human lovers but this one was the most clear to her. She snarled as she realized Gandalf was being too slow, the soldiers were being picked off too quickly, and one of them could be the owner of that delicious smell!

She smirked making sure her mask was still in place and leapt off the wall and shot down towards the ground. When she landed, her feet absorbed the shock and she shot off running, her arms hanging behind her. The soldiers saw her and yelled for her to flee but she merely ignored them. Dante's eyes searched for the one who owned the scent and finally she found him. He was the leader and was quite handsome from what she could see through the helmet.

The creature roared and she stopped running, the soldiers on their horses pulled back on their reigns and their horses reared in fright. "What are you doing woman?" One of them shouted.

Dante smirked and bent her knees and leapt into the air, the ground beneath her dented. She lashed out with her foot and it connected with the head of the creature and it screamed very much like the Ring did. She snarled and sank her claws into its neck and threw it to the ground, the momentum taking her with it.

* * *

Youko-chan= WHOOT! Faramir has entered the story! Sexy beast! (Of course Iolaus from Hercules is waaaay sexier but Faramir is definitally second!)


	25. Chapter 25 Feelings are stirring!

Youko-chan=Ok so finally Faramir has entered the story. The pairings have changed somewhat

AKA Boromir/Eowyn and Dante/Faramir

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 25.

**She snarled and sank her claws into its neck and threw it to the ground, the momentum taking her with it.**

They crashed into the ground and rolled, the creature bit Dante on the shoulder. She shrieked and tore out a good chunk of its chest in retaliation. They fought for a few moments before Gandalf came galloping up, Pippin in front.

The white wizard thrust his staff upwards and bright light shone. Dante snarled as the creature tightened its jaws around her arm and she swung her arm out and her nails split its head open. Shrieking, it struggled around before pulling away and struggling to fly away, the light burning its dark skin.

Dante, furious at the creature for injuring her and her new human, sent out a long stream of fire from her hand and it engulfed the creature and its rider. It fell to the ground in charred remains. Dante pulled herself up and grimaced at the condition of her right wing which was close to tatters and was angled in an awkward position.

"I had it sorted." Dante mumbled as Gandalf slowed down beside her. He raised an eyebrow as she gripped her wing and righted the bone. "I'm fine," she snapped and let her healing jutsu take care of most of the tears in her wing ignoring her other wounds in favor of facing the humans.

"What are you?" one of the soldiers asked. Dante looked over to see that the soldiers had taken off their helmets and she could now see her human's face clearer and she was pleased to see that he was indeed handsome and fit.

"Dante Sumi, trained assassin at your service." She made a dramatic bow and extended her now healed wings.

"Dante!" Pippin cried and held out his arms. Dante smiled and picked him up from the horse and allowed the hobbit to embrace her tightly despite the fact that he was aggravating her injuries. "When I saw that thing bite you-don't keep doing this to me!"

Dante patted him on the back and faced the soldiers again but noticed the face her human made was he stared at Pippin.

"This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path…" Gandalf breathed. Dante started when the man shook his head, his eyes raising up to meet Dante's.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked in shock. The man, Faramir, shook his head.

Dante closed her eyes and allowed a tear to escape her eye in despair and relief.

"Where, when?" Gandalf said quickly.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago. Gandalf – they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale." Dante gulped, having a feeling that this was bad.

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol…"

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked, his grip around Dante's neck tightened. She shushed him as Gandalf proceeded to ask Faramir to tell him everything.

They quickly moved into the castle and into their living quarters. Faramir then told them of Frodo and Sam's trail, what happened and how Faramir promised not to tell his father about the Ring. She barely noticed her own wounds despite the fact that they were bleeding, staining her clothing.

"They are being led by a creature called Gollum."

Dante snarled and Faramir did not flinch merely glanced at her. "That creature is not to be trusted!" He nodded.

"Yes, but Frodo was stubborn and refused to let us destroy the creature." Dante heaved a sigh and sat back against the bed post, her clawed hands stroking Pippin's hair where he had laid his head on her lap fast asleep. She winced at her wound and pulled down her mask so that she could breathe more easily.

"I know that you have told me that your name is Dante, but what is your purpose here? I do not doubt your power as I've seen it first hand," he bit his lip and looked away. "But my father would not have allowed this."

Dante bit her own lip as she tried to keep from laughing but it was futile as a squeak made it known from her throat and she was soon giggling. "That pathetic piece of flesh, keep me from doing as I wish? HA!" She snapped her jaws making a loud click. "I don't think he'll have anything to do with me anymore." She snickered and looked out at the window.

"What have you done to my father?" Faramir asked, his voice harsh with so much concern that Dante hissed at him her tail flopping back and forth on the bed in anger.

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve." She bit out. "I merely…pushed him about." She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout and noticed with glee that his eyes seemed trained on her lips. She cackled in her mind.

"More like beat the living daylight out of 'em." Pippin mumbled and shifted on Dante's lap who glared at him in betrayal.

"What?" Faramir started.

"He insulted me, and he would have done worse had I not put him in his place. He is a _steward_ and wanted to prevent the rightful king for taking his place as ruler of Gondor." She snapped. Faramir stiffened but relaxed with a sigh.

"I see…" He trailed off. Dante stood, making sure Pippin was comfortable, and crossed over to Faramir.

"Don't worry, Aragorn will not judge you with your father's actions." She said with a smile as she touched his shoulder. His light brown eyes moved to meet hers and he smiled faintly. Dante stood and clapped her hands together. "Now…I'm hungry." She stated and Gandalf choked on his pipe smoke in an attempt to chuckle.

"I will have some servants come and bring some food. I will return in a moment." Faramir said as he stood and left the room.

"Did you have to tell him that I beat his father up?" She snapped at Pippin who grinned and stretched on the bed.

"Might as well find out through us and not through his father," the hobbit then narrowed his eyes. "And what's with you being all touchy feely with him?"

"He's got the scent that attracts my demon, stronger than any of my previous human lovers." She stated so bluntly that Pippin flushed bright red.

"Attracts?" Gandalf asked. Dante nodded.

"Yes, I am not above having human lovers; only that they must be as strong as I am, or at least close to my strength. Of course that is impossible normally but where I came from humans had powers and the capability of having inhuman strength so there were two men in my lifetime who were close to my strength. My demon is attracted to a certain scent as well; it's not so much as a fume, more of an essence that gets my demons attention."

Gandalf nodded as Dante continued to explain the details about demons. Faramir and a thin servant boy returned with a large plate of food. "I know that hobbits eat a lot," Faramir said as he sat down. Dante noticed that he still had the scent of blood.

"You're injured," She stated from her seat. He shrugged and sat down and watched amused as Pippin began to scarf down his food.

Dante grabbed the plate of meats and brought it over to her before Pippin ate it all. "I'll heal you when I'm finished eating. " She said before she realized how much pain she was in now. "Ouch." She muttered and pulled her shirt down to reveal the messy gash in her arm and shoulder.

"My god, you've yet to be treated!" Faramir stood and ordered the servant to retrieve bandages. Dante opened her mouth to refuse when Gandalf poked her with his staff; when she turned to face him in question he merely wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert," she muttered and proceeded to stand and walk over to the small screen. She pulled off her shirt and hissed when the material that had stuck to the injuries peeled away some of the drying blood and shredded skin.

Making sure her tank top was still intact enough to hide most of her; she walked out and sat down. She couldn't help but smirk when Faramir spun around to not look at her scantily clad upper body. Dante then turned towards her wounds and inspected them. They were very warm to the touch and throbbed. She tried to use her chakra to heal it but they simply stopped bleeding. "Looks like I'll need to stitch them up…" She winced; she hated the feeling of stitching.

The servant arrived with the medicine and bandages and was dismissed. "How troublesome;" Dante muttered and winced as Faramir began to help clean her wound that was now oozing blood again. "Ouch, careful damnit!" Dante gnashed her teeth together to keep from lashing out with her claws.

She didn't understand, she was used to pain, she took pride in her endurance to pain; why did this wound cause her to react so violently. "Nazgul have venom, a bight from that thing is deadly for a human." Faramir said as he rinsed the bloody cloth.

"Hmph don't put me with your kind I'm a pureblood for goodness sake." She sniffed but her aloofness was foiled by a sharp cry erupting from her throat. "FUCK ME!" She shouted and jerked away from Faramir's reach. "Gimmie my bag Pippin!"

The hobbit hurried over with her pack and she began to rummage through it with her good arm. "Aha!" she pulled out her own kit and found her medical thread and needle. She threaded it and twisted inhumanly around to begin to sow up her wound.

"But it hasn't been cleared!" Pippin gasped.

"Hush up, I know what I'm doing I've had worse wounds than this you know." Dante said, her eyes trained on her wound. She then stopped at the end leaving it unfinished.

Setting the needle down Dante took in a deep breath before breathing it out and pulling out a thick piece of leather, "this is gonna hurt." She muttered and jammed the leather into her mouth and bit down before letting a flame start at her finger before spreading to her palm. Breathing through her nose, Dante then slammed the fire onto her wound and a strangled sound came from her throat.

"What are you doing?" The others shouted but she ignored them and allowed the flame to eat away the poison and clot the wound. She then let the fire go and it wisped out. Pulling her hand away, the others saw the wound now burnt but closed the thread untouched.

"This is what I love about ninjas, fireproof thread." She grinned and finished sowing up her wound. Dante then stood and began to stretch out her arm to make sure she had movement and hissed when the wound stretched a bit but didn't open. She allowed Faramir to wrap the wound in bandages and then pulled a vest on.

"Now, you've got blood on you as well, I can smell it." She stated. Faramir glanced at his arm and chest where blood stained his shirt. Neither of them noticed Gandalf dragging Pippin from the room quietly.

Dante snatched Faramir before he could leave and shoved him into the chair. "Take your shirt off, you was kind enough to help me with my wounds, allow me to return the favor." She tugged at his shirt and he reluctantly took off his shirt, wincing in pain.

His wounds weren't terrible; he'd be healed in no time. Dante began to clean the wounds carefully, secretly cheering at the chance to be able to touch her human. "I can heal these in a moment; I just want to make sure that you do not get an infection beneath the new skin." She explained.

Dante memorized the contours of his upper body; she stealthily touched his skin and bit her cheek to keep from grinning when he closed his eyes momentarily. "There, now just hold still,"

Faramir watched in surprise as her hand began to glow green and she touched his wounds and was shocked to see his skin knit together like time had been moving much faster. When Dante pulled away there were no wounds and Faramir felt more refreshed than he had for some time.

"How did you do this?" He asked and felt sheepish at the look Dante gave him. "Thank you." She smiled and sat beside him.

"I'm not human obviously, but I have what is called Chakra," and she was off explaining what she was, where she came from, and only the basics of what she could do.

"That's incredible," he breathed as Dante allowed him to inspect her wings.

"I'll say, don't stop." Dante sighed as his feather light touch paused. "I-My wings were damaged in my fight and they're a bit sore." She covered and Faramir nodded and continued to lightly massage the wings, his hands moving lower towards the base and Dante had to swallow quickly as he found one of her hot spots.

"Ah, that's one place you need to be careful with," she said shuffling her wings and turning around. She smiled and Faramir returned it.

"I'm sorry," he trailed off as Dante waved him off.

"It's no biggie; it's just one of my demon heat spots, very…_sensitive_." She stressed the word sensitive and Faramir obviously caught on as his face slightly flushed.

* * *

Youko-chan= hu hu hu hu! BAMF!


	26. Chapter 26 Denethor you SUCK!

Youko-chan=Whoah I'm uploading more than 6 chapters this time!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 26.

"**It's no biggie; it's just one of my demon heat spots, very…**_**sensitive**_**." She stressed the word sensitive and Faramir obviously caught on as his face slightly flushed.** "Shouldn't you report to your father?" she asked to change the subject. The face Faramir made told Dante that he had forgotten and he rushed out towards the grand hall, Dante pulled her wings in and trailed behind him amused.

"Why did you not come to me immediately, Boromir would have come to me first!" Lord Denethor shouted. Faramir merely lowered his head in submission.

Dante, leaning against a pillar out of the steward's view bit back a snarl. Her human was an alpha, he should not be submitting so easily. She straightened and walked up briskly behind Faramir and wound her arms around his shoulders, leaning her chin on his collar.

"And who are you to order this fine young man around?" she smirked as she saw that the steward was sporting a rather colorful face, bruised and a broken nose.

"Y-you!" He stumbled back and pointed to her and yelled for guards.

"Aw, you still don't get it." Dante sighed and released Faramir to begin to stalk towards Denethor. He made a girlish noise and backed away.

"Guards! Stop her!" He shrieked but the guards did not move, fearing for their own lives. She stalked up to the old man and reached out but the steward ran away and jerked a sword from one of his guards and pointed it at Dante.

"You can't possibly threaten me moron." She laughed as his arms were shaking in fear as well as the sword being too heavy for him. Approaching him Dante took the blade in her hands and jerked it out of his grip and he stumbled to the floor in the momentum.

She once again lashed out with her foot and it slammed into his stomach making him choke and curl up. She snarled in fury at his cowardice when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled away.

Knowing it was Faramir, Dante relaxed in his embrace and let go of her anger. She spat at the pathetic form on the floor before allowing Faramir to drag her.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking my father?" Faramir hissed. Dante rolled her eyes.

"Did you not see his previous wounds; he continues to disrespect me when I am at a much higher rank, not to mention he's an idiot." She realized she was insulting her human's father. "I'm sorry, I can't help who I am; I will not attack him physically again, if I can help it." She added with a pout. Faramir's shoulders drooped.

"It is fine; I know that he is not in his right mind." He whispered and Dante felt horrible.

"It isn't your fault," she offered and he merely smiled sadly.

"If I had been like Boromir…" he trailed off and Dante felt like crying. Faramir loved his brother and father; but his father didn't love him and he believed his brother was dead.

Dante was going to wait for Boromir to wake but she realized that Boromir might not wake up in time before Faramir fully accepted his "death." She opened her mouth when Denethor's voice echoed along with Gandalf's.

They walked over and Gandalf was arguing with the steward.

"Faramir, make your report to me!" He snapped. Faramir nodded and walked up and stood rigidly straight.

"The Orcs broke through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the River." He reported.

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted—long has he foreseen this doom!" A soldier shouted and Dante's fist connected with his jaw in mere seconds.

"Sure, foreseen and done nothing! He's a coward and yet you continue to stand beside the rat!" Dante spat at the frightened soldier she had just injured.

"Dante, please," Faramir said and Dante pouted and leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed.

"Yea, yea alright."

The meeting was short after that and everyone retired to their rooms. Dante, feeling like scaring the shit out of the steward and sent a clone to his room.

Minutes later screams filled the castle and Dante just sat on her bed, her clone had watched it all happen and she now had the memory; she cackled in amusement.

The next morning found Pippin regretting his actions before, kneeling in front of a man that he did not like saying vows and giving his loyalty to him. Well, pretend loyalty.

Denethor sneered at his son and refused to look at Dante as he moved to a large table full of food and only one place.

"Fat-ass," Dante muttered loud enough for those around to hear, causing Faramir to slightly choke on his burst of laughter. Denethor glared at her and sat down and began to throw food onto his plate.

"I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses; defenses that your brother long held intact." He glared at his son.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked his face full of shame and determination that made Dante want to cry.

"I will not yield the River and Pelennor unfought - Osgiliath must be retaken." He said and shoved food into his mouth making Dante close her eyes in disgust.

"My Lord, Osgiliath is overrun,"

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?" He asked.

Dante could almost see the wheels in Faramir's mind turning and she felt her throat tighten as she saw the look on his face.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived?" He asked his voice soft and slightly quivering with emotion. Dante felt raw fury engulf her being when the man agreed.

"Yes, I wish that." She nearly attacked the man when she realized Faramir had to do this on his own so she settled for a strangled sound and clenching fists.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He bows low to his father and Dante clenched her teeth so hard her brain hurt. "If I should return…think better of me…father." He turned and left to get ready when the next words left his father's mouth that made him pause.

"That will depend on the manner of your return."

"THAT'S IT!" Dante let out a loud cry and once again her foot connected with the steward's jaw. She was satisfied by the loud crack as food littered the floor as well as blood from the human's mouth.

Faramir spun around and saw his father being held by his throat by the woman he had begun to grow fond of and he couldn't help but feel satisfied by the odd angle his father's jaw was set at.

"You will stop this attitude, I knew Boromir and yes he was a dear man but he was foolish and it cost him his life." She let the man go and he landed with a crack of his ankle. She squatted beside the whimpering fool. She touched his chin and made him look up, she would have continued to lecture him had she not seen the haze of pain in the man's eyes and saw that he would not be really paying attention to anything but the pain. "Keh, worthless." She stood and walked from the hall, pausing only to softly apologize to Faramir.

Dante looked around and decided to fly, let loose her anger. She quickly scaled the wall outside and landed on one of the higher roofs and spread out her wings. Taking a running start, Dante lifted into the air and closed her eyes in relief.

Faramir exited the hall to see some of the servants gathering in a huddle and some around there pointing up and when he looked he saw a large bird flying around in the high clouds. Another glance he realized it was Dante, not a bird. It was a beautiful sight to see and he couldn't help but stand there and watch.

A few minutes later Dante landed right near Faramir and approached him slowly, her ears slightly lowered. "May I have council with you?" she asked bowing slightly. The man's eyes widened as the woman who had nearly killed his father treated him of all people with such respect once again.

"Of course," he replied bowing back. Dante led him to a more secluded area and sat down on the stone bench. He slowly sat beside her, confused as to why she was so sullen.

She folded her fingers together and fidgeted for a moment. She opened her mouth to begin but obviously she was having trouble with her words. Finally she spoke, though Faramir almost wished she hadn't.

"As you know, Boromir has died." She started, her eyes watching carefully as Faramir flinched. "But…your father does not know of the…circumstances…" she trailed off and once again glanced at him.

Faramir drew his back straight and looked into the distance but made no move to leave.

Suddenly Dante had his hand in both of hers and his eyes met with hers. "He was shot with three arrows; my clones were able to give him enough power to live." Faramir stared at her, his heart beating loudly. "But the only way he would have survived was that he would forgive himself so that his body could heal. For a while, he seemed to refuse to live." Dante bit her lip, "Faramir, you mustn't tell your father what I am about to tell you."

Faramir nodded but she gripped his hand tighter. "I must have your oath that you will not tell your foolish father." She growled.

He gulped and did so. "Boromir is alive." Faramir felt his body lose all warmth and run cold. He slowly shook his head in denial and Dante had to stand and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from getting up.

"Listen to me Faramir. Yes, Boromir is alive but only just." Faramir stopped struggling in confusion and stared up at her. "He has yet to wake up, his wounds are nearly healed. It's his mind that needs healing now." Dante kneeled down and looked up at him.

"Why…why can I not tell my father?" He asked finally. Dante grinned and patted his knee.

"Because Boromir told me not to," she sat next to Faramir and bumped shoulders with him. "Before he went to sleep, he told me that if I were to ever meet you, to tell you everything; but to not tell his father. Boromir believes his father does not deserve to know and wants you," she patted his hand. "To be finally recognized."

Faramir felt his eyes burn with tears as he realized that his brother was alive. "He's alive, I can't believe it!" He whispered. Dante grinned and stood.

"I know that your father wishes you to regain the borders. I promised Boromir that I would keep you alive and I'm not about to break that promise. I will accompany you." She bowed gracefully before walking off leaving the human quite shocked.

Dante watched from the top of the outer wall as Gandalf tried to convince Faramir to not go to the borders where orcs ran there. She, like the soldiers, was garbed in armor and flanked with weapons. They exited the walls and Dante dropped down in front of them making the horses stomp their feet in fright.

"You all are not alone." She grinned as she walked up to Faramir and his horse. She patted the mare's neck before swinging herself onto the horse behind Faramir and wiggled into the saddle, forcing the man to scoot forward. "Haha!" She laughed at the embarrassed look the man had as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go kill some orc shall we?" She asked. Faramir nodded and signaled to the other men and they began to move forward towards the outer border.

Dante could feel Faramir's heart beat through his back as she laid her head against it. She knew what she was doing was dangerous; she liked Faramir too much. She hadn't known the man for very long but he wore his heart on his sleeve and she couldn't help but want to get to know him.

* * *

Youko-chan=So the relationship develops! Rawer!


	27. Chapter 27 Confessions

Youko-chan=I'm on a rolllllll!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 27.

**She hadn't known the man for very long but he wore his heart on his sleeve and she couldn't help but want to get to know him. **

It wasn't like this was the first time she had fallen for a human, in fact it happened twice before and they both died of old age but they did not resent her for her near immortal life. She enjoyed every minute with her lovers and though it hurt that they were gone, she did not regret watching over them for so long. But the dragon council were becoming angry at the fact that she held royal blood in her and she refused to mate.

Dante pressed further into Faramir's neck. She had to make sure that Faramir would accept her for everything that she was, especially now that her entire demon energy has been released.

Faramir's heart picked up its pace as they neared the ruins. Dante leaned up and nuzzled his ear making him look at her in surprise. She merely grinned and tightened her grip around his waist slightly and giggled. "It will be alright Faramir." She murmured into his ear, barely heard over the rushing wind.

Dante then decided they were going at a good pace and began to stand on the back of the horse, using Faramir's shoulders to steady herself.

"What are you doing?" Faramir shouted.

"Giving you the upper hand!" She screamed before releasing her wings.

Her wings, each more than twice her size and were thick grey leather with golden veins. The air caught them open and Dante soared into the air.

She contemplated on turning into her true form but decided that she should give Faramir the chance to redeem himself even though Dante believed he didn't have to. She counted only twenty seven men and over a hundred orcs. "Let's even the odds shall we." Dante summoned fifteen sand clones and they popped into the air.

"You all know what to do." Her clones nodded and they all began to attack the orcs.

Dante landed on the ground and pulled out her pistols and began to shoot the enemy, blasting holes in their ranks. She heard war-cries and turned to see Faramir and his soldiers attacking the orcs as well, crushing some of them with their horses.

It was a bloody battle, men being taken down by the orcs but more orcs were torn apart by clones. Dante made sure to stick close to Faramir and blocked whatever blows that were aimed at his back. She snarled as she regained memories which meant they were learning how to destroy sand clones.

Dante watched in horror as her clones as well as most of the soldiers were destroyed. She let out a howl that made some of the ruins shake and fall. She decided on something she hadn't done in a very long time…mainly because it was dangerous.

She allowed some of her transformation to happen, but not completely all the way, a hybrid. Her skin turned to scales and her hands turned into claws, her frame became longer and she looked feral, her eyes bleeding red. Her hair stood on end, frizzing up to look more like a lions main.

Letting out another shriek Dante allowed her demon instincts to take over and she began to annihilate the enemy in a series of minutes before landing right in front of Faramir who fell to the ground in fright.

Dante could not control herself as her demon craved contact with her human. She leaned down and rubbed her cheek against his despite his flinching.

Faramir felt fear running through him as Dante approached him and basically pinned him to the ground. She leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his, and Faramir flinched, trying to get away when a sound made him stop in confusion. It was a rumbling sound that reminded Faramir of a cat but it was much louder and made his whole body feel like it was vibrating.

Suddenly Dante wrapped her arms around his torso and rubbed her nose into his chest and Faramir realized that it was Dante making the rumbling sound and then he grasped the fact that Dante was purring! Faramir blinked down at the grinning Dante who continued to rub herself on him.

"Dante?" He tried and her eyes snapped open and her motions stopped along with her purring. Then her body completely reverted back to her normal self and she sat up quickly.

Her yellow eyes were wide as if she just realized what she had been doing. "Oops…" she muttered and met eyes with Faramir. She bit her lip and then began to get up and held out a hand. Faramir glanced at it before taking her hand and she easily hauled him up. "I apologize for my actions, I cannot always control my demon…especially around you." She muttered the last part hoping that Faramir didn't catch it but as usual he did.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Dante opened her mouth, looked around and sighed.

"I…I'll tell you later, right now isn't really the time or place to talk about…this." She bit her lip again and met his eyes again. Faramir nodded and they began to look around for survivors of their own and enemies.

Dante counted twenty-three soldiers out of twenty-seven were killed and more than a hundred orcs killed, three surviving that Dante snapped their necks after finding out that they wouldn't give any information.

So Dante, Faramir, and the remaining three soldiers returned from the borders and back to the castle. Faramir ordered forty soldiers to go to the borders and keep the place from being overrun by orcs again.

Dante followed Faramir with a smirk to the Great Hall where Denethor sat on his chair with a deep frown. "What's wrong with the dip shit?" She mumbled.

"The borders have been retaken my lord, with the help of Dante." Faramir bowed. Denethor snorted, obviously despite the damage Dante had given him, the steward just refused to accept the fact that Dante had power.

"She must have just used her body like the whore she is." He snapped, Dante raised an eyebrow and didn't react…Faramir did.

Faramir stormed up and backhanded his father. "You will not disrespect Lady Dante father!" He yelled through clenched teeth before stepping back in shock at his actions. Dante winced and pulled him away from the Hall.

"I cannot believe I-!" Faramir swallowed and sat down on one of the benches and stared at his hands. Dante sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly and Faramir smiled weakly. Dante closed her eyes and leaned in taking in his scent.

"You…you told me that you would explain to me what happened out there." Faramir's voice shook her out of her stupor. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered the embarrassment at her actions on the battle field.

"Oh…well…" She suddenly really didn't want to tell him but she had made a promise. "As you know…I'm a demon…" She began and Faramir nodded. "Well…I'm one of the few who don't despise humans…in fact I've had two human lovers in my life." She winced at how that sounded. "That…didn't sound right…uh Demons have extended life periods, almost like elves but we do age eventually." Faramir nodded but didn't say anything. "Well…for my species, or with most demons really, our demon's are pulled towards scents, and…well to get to the point, your scent is the strongest to my demon…" she said quickly.

Faramir looked at her in surprise, slightly confused as to what that meant. "What do you mean, pull?"

Dante fidgeted with her hands. "Um…my demon is incredibly…attracted to your scent and in a way…to you." She pursed her lips and looked away feeling like a nervous human teenager confessing their love.

Faramir didn't speak for a few minutes and Dante finally couldn't stand it. She stood up and faced him. "I'm attracted to you, my demon's attracted to your scent, I believe you to be brave, loyal, kind, smart, strong: everything I hold dear…" she trailed off and felt her stomach drop as she spun around to walk away. Dante held her breath as she stalked away, waiting for the human to call her back but she felt sick when silence followed.

Dante took a turn and began to run, feeling more foolish than she had in decades. Stopping she leaned against the cool stone and felt tears burn at her eyes. Then she realized how human she was acting and she snarled.

A few moments later she was back to where Faramir still sat. She stomped over to him pushed his shoulder roughly and huffed when he looked up in surprise.

"I'm a demon, I'm almost immortal but that doesn't mean I can't love a human to their very end!" She snapped and held up a finger to keep him from speaking. "I'm a dragon, I'm not from this world, but I feel at home here in Middle Earth more than I ever have in centuries. I'm not forcing you to be with me, I would never allow that. I only wanted you to realize that no matter what you do, until you die I will always be by your side to protect and be with you. Even if you don't like me in the way I've begun to like you, I will always be your friend!" she ran out of things to say and decided that she felt better and she didn't flee this time.

Dante stood there with her arms crossed and silently stared back at Faramir whose mouth was gaping in shock. "Well?" she demanded tapping her foot. "Friends or more?"

Faramir closed his mouth and swallowed before breathing in to speak. "I...I do not know how to respond." He said and Dante narrowed her eyes. "I do not know you very well…I do like you…" Dante sighed and knelt in front of him.

They met eyes and Dante smiled. "May I kiss you?"

* * *

Youko-chan=awwwwwwww


	28. Chapter 28 BOROMIR! WHOO!

Youko-chan=Whoot!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 28.

"**May I kiss you?"** she asked and Faramir blinked and sat back in surprise before hesitantly nodding. Dante pulled herself back up, sat beside him and he turned slightly to face her. She reached up and touched his lips and his heart sped up and Dante felt like giggling but didn't want to ruin the moment.

She leaned in and their lips touched barely and Faramir's heart stopped for a moment and Dante smiled and put more pressure.

Slowly, Dante turned her face so that their lips fit more and she slid her hand around his neck and the other flat on his chest. She was delighted to feel Faramir's large hands touch her elbows before resting on her shoulders.

The only sounds were their breathing and the background hum of castle life. Faramir wasn't the best kissers as he was obviously inexperienced and Dante knew it would be fun to teach him. She kept the kiss simple but her hands moved slowly and Faramir let out a short sound when her hand brushed the base of his neck beneath his hair.

She brushed the spot again and his body shuddered and Dante knew she had found one of his hot spots.

They pulled away and Dante leaned her forehead against his. "So…more than friends?" Faramir nodded shakily. Dante let out a girlish sound and raised her hands into the air in cheer. "Yess!" Faramir flushed as Dante leaned in for another kiss.

They would have continued if not for the sounds of orc drums. They rushed out to the courtyard and saw Denethor already at the tip, hunched over the ledge.

What they saw was worse than the army at Helm's Deep, millions of orc was right outside the gates of the White City. Dante gulped and took hold of Faramir's hand. "Fuck me." She whispered.

"Rohan has deserted us!" Denethor snarled just as a large bolder was flung from the catapults and slammed into one of the walls. "Théoden's betrayed me!"

Panic flowed through the soldiers in their confusion. "ABANDON YOUR POSTS! Flee! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" he screamed and the soldiers and the people began to freak. Dante snarled and grabbed the back of Denethor's head and slammed it into her knee as Gandalf comes over and huffs at the unconscious steward.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf's voice was strong and echoed against the walls giving order to the panic below. Dante met the wizard's eyes and nodded. She kissed Faramir quickly before unfurling her wings and leaping off the wall.

Soaring through the city she shouted for the Soldiers to return to their posts and to prepare for battle as Gandalf did the same on his horse. After making the rounds she flew back up to Faramir who watched her in awe.

"What?" Faramir just smiled and didn't say anything but Dante was glad to see that he wasn't still upset about his father.

The giant catapults were brought out and broken stone was loaded onto them. "Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" Gandalf roared and they were released. Dante and Faramir watched as the stones crushed some of the orcs and the soldiers all began to gain more confidence and the stones were soaring through the air much faster.

Dante let out a scream of anger when she saw the dragon like creatures like the ones from the day before. They headed towards the catapults, the city's most beneficial weapon.

"Stay down!" She shrieked and launched into the air, summoning forty sand clones and they all attacked the nazgul. One managed to destroy one of the catapults before three clones threw it back into the air and began to fight it.

Dante used several b-class jutsu's and two nazgul fell to the ground dead. Soldiers dived down to escape the dragon like creatures.

"Stand to your posts!" Gandalf roared. "Do not give into fear. Fight!" the soldiers slowly got up and began to loading the catapults and launching them.

Turning, Dante saw giant towers full of orcs heading towards them with a steady pace. "Oh shit!" She landed back next to her human and gripped the stone so hard that it began to crack. "We are so fucked," archers began to fire at the orcs.

"Not at the towers!" Gandalf bellowed. "Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls, bring them down!"

Dante leaned and saw giant trolls pushing the towers as the archers moved to aim at them. "Alrighty then," she smirked and hopped onto the railing.

"What are you going to do?" Faramir asked, as he drew his sword. She leaned in and kissed him making sure that her mouth was hot so that he fell forward in shock when she released him.

"Go defend your home; I'll take care of the trolls." Pulling out her pistols, Dante leaped down and ran over the many layers of houses and walls. She landed on the outer wall and aimed.

One of the trolls fell to the ground, his head having been blown apart by Dante's bullet. Two more trolls collapsed with decapitated heads and the three of the towers were prevented from reaching the walls, but the last tower was close enough to enter the castle before Dante shot down the last troll. Orcs flowed into the castle and Dante summoned clones to help protect the human females and children.

She then hurried back up to the courtyard and followed the scent of Faramir back into the great hall. She stormed in to see Denethor sitting on the kings throne with a deep frown as Faramir argued with him that it wasn't his place to sit in the kings spot.

"You know if you keep frowning like that you'll be even uglier…how you came to have such fetching sons is beyond me." Dante commented and the steward glared and bared his yellowing teeth.

"Do not disrespect me!" He tried to shout but the damage she had given him caused his voice to sound even more pathetic. Dante laughed heartily and decided to piss him off even more.

She wrapped her arms around Faramir's waist and pressed her body up to his and laid her head on his chest. "Oh shut up, you no longer deserve this honorable position as steward." She sneered. "Oh…and just to let you know…the _king_ is on his way so I suggest you step down." Dante felt like cackling when Denethor's face went slack in shock and then quickly deforming into a furious snarl. "And if you try to do anything…well I just might get hungry." She bared her fangs and he squeaked as well as flinching into his chair.

"I believe you have terrorized my father enough." Dante spun around at the familiar voice and she felt her throat tighten to see Boromir standing proudly in armor in the entrance.

* * *

Youko-chan=WHOOOOO!


	29. Chapter 29 Price to Pay

Youko-chan=Go Boromir!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 29.

"**I believe you have terrorized my father enough." Dante spun around at the familiar voice and she felt her throat tighten to see Boromir standing proudly in armor in the entrance.**

"Boromir!" She whispered and soon enough she was in his arms hugging him tightly. "You're awake, why didn't you come to me sooner!" Now Dante held no romantic feelings toward him but Dante had grown fond of this particular human over time.

Boromir smiled and hugged her back. "Never knew you to be the affectionate kind." He replied and Dante merely tightened her hold.

"Brother…" Faramir breathed, ignoring the small monster of jealousy in his stomach. Boromir lifted his head from Dante's shoulder and smiled at his younger sibling. He released Dante and walked up to Faramir.

The younger man merely stared at his idol in shock and made no move to say or do anything. Boromir opened his arms with an amused grin.

"You're castle is being raided by orcs, your brother is alive and all you can do is stare at me?" He held out his arms and Faramir embraced his brother feeling like he was going to cry.

"My son! You live!" Denethor's voice cut through the heart warming scene and Dante snarled. Boromir pulled away from Faramir only to be hung on by his father who cried in happiness.

"Father…" The steward looked up with a smile and nodded. "Were you this happy when Faramir returned?" He asked and Denethor's smile dropped in confusion.

"Why would I care about my worthless son, you've returned to me and that's all that matters." The old man smiled, oblivious to the fury that spread over Boromir's face. The man gripped the thin wrists of his father and jerked them away from his body. Denethor ignored the obvious anger of his favored son and he eyed Dante with a cruel twisted smile.

"And I believe a proper gift is this whore, you should be able to find something to enjoy out of her." Dante merely raised an eyebrow and then wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, that's nasty, Boromir's cool and all, but Faramir's more of my type." She reached over and took her humans hand and pulled him close to her.

Denethor snarled. "You wretched slut, you'll pleasure my son whether you like it or not, Faramir does not need anything." Boromir shoved his father away from him causing the old man to stumble over his injured ankle and topple over.

"For your information _father,_ Dante is neither a whore nor a slut and I do not believe you have any right to be insulting my friend." Denethor's expression resembled remorse only it turned to fury as he whirled towards Dante but she was already in the old man's face.

"I'm this close from eating you." She lifted her fingers to pinch them and then her foot lashed out and knocked the man off his feet and he slammed into the cold unforgiving marble. "Now, we have a war in your city, I'm going to fight." She turned to face a shaking solider. "If you're smart, you'll tie this moron up and lock him up until us big boys take care of the enemy. And don't release him until I say so." The soldier puffed up his chest and nodded as he signaled some others to tie the struggling steward.

"Now, let's go kill some orcs!" Dante shouted, her voice echoing around the walls and the other soldiers cheered as they all left the great hall and saw the carnage that the orc were leaving in their paths.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Dante shouted over the sounds of the battle. Boromir and Faramir stood back to back lashing down orcs left and right.

"Just take a look!" He yelled back and Dante looked out and there in the sunset was Théoden's army running to attack the orcs. There was something familiar in the front ranks.

Blond hair…Eowyn! She gasped as she also saw Merry sitting with her, and she nearly told Boromir when she realized that the woman wanted this, she wanted to fight for her people and for her world. Dante also noted proudly that one of her katana's she had left the woman was being used.

On the other side of the orc army was something Dante hadn't seen in years. Demonic elephants of enormous size aided the army; dumb creatures but dangerous as they were easily fooled and controlled. "Oh fuck…" she whispered and quickly cut down an orc in her way with her katana. "Boromir, Faramir!" she shouted and the men turned to her. "Keep fighting, I've got to help down in the fields." They nodded and were going to continue to fight when they noticed Dante began to fold over and she began to change once more.

Her dragon form was once again at her original size, her mane finally filling out and changing into its original gold color. Her tail lashed out and struck the mountain making it tremble.

_Do not be afraid._ Dante leaned down and nudged Faramir with her nose and he had to wave his arms to keep from toppling over as he was smaller than one of her claws. Dante then pulled herself up and launched into the air.

Soon Dante was having the time of her life tearing apart the giant beasts that were only as big as one of her legs. They tasted much better than humans and she gladly let her demon relish in the blood of the elephants.

Soldiers began to cheer as the giant dragon was obviously on their side as it began to destroy their enemy easily. But their happiness was short lived when she let out a roar as she was attacked by several Nazgul at the same time, and she collapsed to the ground as she desperately tried to fight them off but their poison began to quickly run through her veins. Dante roared and let flames engulf her body as well as the nazgul and satisfaction engulfed her as they began to scream in pain.

Then Dante saw green mist enter her line of sight though with another look she realized that it was actually hundreds of green see-through people! _The fuck…what's going on?_ She got to her feet and saw the green people killed off the rest of the army and stormed into the castle and killed off the enemy in mere seconds.

_Well that's anti climatic!_ She muttered as she walked around the humans that screamed and stumbled away from her steps. She snorted at them, fixed on returning to her human. But then she saw Aragorn and she headed towards them when the green people began to disappear.

_Sooo…what's the sitch? _She asked and Aragorn explained about the damned souls that he, being the King of Gondor, was able to release them of their curse. _Keeewl!_ Aragorn smiled but then a horrifying scream from Éomer. Dante whirled around, her tail lashing out and slamming into the castle in her haste and saw the man drop to his knees as he howled in anguish. It only took Dante three steps to reach him and to her horror, Eowyn lay in Éomer's arms, death at her door as her arm was furiously bleeding and there was a gaping wound in her middle.

_Fuck…oh fuck…_ Dante muttered as she returned to her more human form. Running up to the two Dante tried to get the man's attention but he was too much in shock to react. So she wrenched him away and picked Eowyn's broken body up and spread out her wings.

After she had taken to the air, Dante quickly headed to the high court yard. "MEDIC!" she screamed as she landed; orcs and men littered the stone as blood stained the white color black and red."I NEED A MEDIC!" soldiers came rushing towards her, Faramir and Pippin in the midst of them.

"Oh no," Pippin moaned and knelt beside Dante who quickly began to undress the woman enough so that she still was covered but she could see the wound and it was black around the edges.

"Poison." She muttered and bit her thumb and ran the blood over her left arm over the seal. Bandages and alcohol poofed beside her and Dante began to work, every now and then ordering for more bandages and mead and water.

Slowly the light began to fade and Dante had to quickly move Eowyn inside and light many torches. Soldiers and survivors began to pile in and soon there was a medic station beside Dante and Eowyn.

Éomer sat beside Dante and watched over his sister in grief. Dante continued to try and clean the wound, and extract the poison; but she was losing hope, this woman did not have any kind of resistance against poison like ninjas did, not to mention she was human. The wound in her abdomen refused to clot and stop bleeding though it did slow down, she had a furious fever that steadily got worse, and the wounds on her arm was spreading and infecting her blood.

"Eowyn!" Dante lifted her head to see a bloody Boromir stumble towards her. "No…" he fell to his knees and reached out to touch Eowyn's head but he paused as he saw her condition up close.

"She will not survive much longer." Dante stated bluntly and both Éomer and Boromir snarled.

"Don't ever say that! She's strong, she will live!" Boromir growled. Dante narrowed her eyes.

"No…she won't. Her body is not only human, but she is not used to disastrous wounds such as these and she has yet to stop bleeding. She'll bleed to death in less than two days." Boromir choked and reached out and grabbed Dante's armor.

"Then save her like you saved me!" He yelled, his eyes glazed over with tears. "You brought me back, bring her back!" Dante sighed.

"I cannot." She snapped. "The price would be too extensive." Boromir shook her angrily.

"Save her please." Éomer's voice pleaded over Boromir's angry sounds. Dante turned her head and shook it.

"No."

"WHY NOT?" Éomer shouted, his voice cracking. Dante met his eyes and nearly gave in but she bared her fangs and hissed.

"Because I would die in return for her life!"

* * *

Youko-chan=OH NO!


	30. Chapter 30 Save her

Youko-chan=Intensity!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 30.

"**Because I would die in return for her life!"** She shouted back. Boromir's grip slackened immediately as he gaped at her. He sat back and dropped his hands, Dante felt her stomach churn as sobs wracked his body.

"No…there must be another price!" Éomer argued. Dante shook her head.

"I doubt it, she's slipping away too quickly, she would need another soul from the living to continue."

Éomer smiled. "Then offer my life." He stated and Dante narrowed her eyes in thought.

"But you would be the next in line for Rohan's throne." He shook his head.

"No, that's Eowyn, save her life so that she can lead our kingdom." Dante glanced at Boromir and nodded.

"Very well, we must hurry."

Soon they were moving Eowyn back outside and Dante began to draw the seal onto the white marble with the blood that littered the ground. After performing the correct seals she warned those who watched to take many steps back and not to be alarmed.

In mere seconds, a hundred dragons appeared out of nowhere, some having to hover in the air as there was little room to stay.

**Dante, why have you summoned the dragon council?** The largest dragon asked.

"Yoroichi-sama; I ask the Dragon Council to save this woman's life." She replied after kneeling.

**A mere human, how is one mere human important enough for us to save her?** A green dragon that perched beside Yoroichi sneered.

"Because she is the queen of Rohan, and she is precious to many including myself. Please do not question her significance and save her, she has a mere two days to live.

**You do know the price is a soul; her death is nearing too quickly for us to return it without a replacement. **A dragon that resembled Dante spoke his voice calm but had a hint of warning.

"Yes father, I know that." Dante bowed again. "Her brother, Éomer has offered his." Éomer did not move for a moment before staggering over to Dante.

The giant black dragon shook her great head. **That is not acceptable, it must be given by you**. Dante narrowed her eyes.

"My soul is worth more than a human life." She snapped.

**Yes, which is why you must sacrifice half of your demon heritage.** Dante felt her heart constrict. **You will still be a dragon demon, but you will not live as long as we will and you will have a day of weakness every month and-** Dante snarled.

"I know what the disadvantages of being a hanyou are!"

**Dante, you must address Lord Ryushimmaru with more respect!** One of the smaller demons shouted, though Dante merely flicked her off.

**You have twenty-six hours to make your decision before it will be too late and it would take half of your soul to save her.** The dragons then proceeded to puff out of existence; only the dragon that looked like Dante remained.

"This is great; none of us have to die to save my sister!" Éomer grinned coming up to Dante. She merely glared at the ground as she lit up a cigarette and let it dangle from her lips.

**Dante…do you truly believe you can give up half of your heritage?** The dragon asked.

"Father…" Dante could not bear to look at the humans.

"But it's just half right?" Boromir's voice sounded from behind Dante. She winced and closed her eyes, blowing out a stream of smoke into the wind.

"It's not that simple." She muttered before opening her wings and taking off into the air and out of sight.

"What is wrong, she won't die for saving Eowyn, so why is the decision so difficult?" Faramir asked the large dragon. The white dragon peered down at him with his golden eyes.

**As my daughter said, it's not that simple. Demons naturally live almost as long as your elves, without major aging. She is still very young and has much to learn, but if she were to become a hanyou, she would not be able to do so.**

"But then she can stay with Faramir and not have to live much longer after Faramir dies." Boromir stated but his brother blushed and tried to quiet him.

**Dante has had human lovers before; she knows how to handle death but she does not know time. **

Faramir looked down in confusion but looked at Boromir. "I won't let her save Eowyn…I can't." he stated but regretted it as Boromir looked at him with such hurt that he felt awful for saying it.

"So my love will die so that Dante can live forever?" He whispered.

**You have to understand, **Ryushimmaru bowed his head. **She will be giving up her life, she may not die, but being a full demon is all she knows. Take it these ways…imagine you're an elf, a child elf, and now you're forced to give your immortality for some human so that they can live for one more month.**

Boromir paled and looked away, his face bent in fury and pain. Elvin children were extremely rare and quite precious to the elves. He knelt beside Eowyn and stroked her hair, he made no sound, only continued to pet the woman.

**I must go back, we will return in twenty-six hours to discuss Dante's decision.** And with that said, Ryushimmaru disappeared.

Faramir stood there in the courtyard for two hours, staring out into the sun that was beginning to set. Finally he shook himself alert and went to find Dante.

He found her at the top of the tallest tower, a cigarette clenched in her teeth. "I can't…" she muttered. Faramir walked over to her and sat beside her.

"And we will not make you; your father has put it in terms for us to understand and we will not allow you to sacrifice your heritage to save Eowyn." Dante blinked and slowly turned to face Faramir.

"You…" she did not continue, only turned back to look at the now orange sky.

Faramir touched her shoulder and she flinched away but Faramir continued to reach out to her and she finally allowed him to touch her.

Soon his hands were going through her hair, exploring her horns, moving to her tail, inspecting her wings; Faramir was fascinated by her. "Would you lose anything?" He whispered.

"I wouldn't be as strong as I am now; to be a half demon is that once a month I would have a night of weakness, I would have more human emotions, I would age more quickly than full blooded demons will, my power might lower to accommodate my stature, and I might not be able to fly ever again." She whispered as she flicked the cigarette onto the stone and squashing it with her foot.

Faramir touched her cheek before leaning and kissing her markings, moving down to her lips and placed a chase kiss there. "Then Eowyn will pass and Boromir will move on." He said firmly. Dante narrowed her eyes before biting her bottom lip.

"Please…go back to your brother, I need time to think." She muttered. Faramir smiled softly and kissed her once again.

"Of course." And with that he left Dante to her depressing thoughts.

He found Éomer kneeling beside his sister watching Boromir pet her hair slowly; they did not look up when he stood beside them. Faramir sighed and walked away into the great hall where he spotted his father still tied up and gagged.

The old man screamed at him obviously wanting to be untied, but Faramir knew he would just make things worse so he turned away and left the great hall.

The hours dragged by for the humans, the sun rose but the sun seemed dull to them as Eowyn lay there, her breath coming out in short rasps. The three men did not eat; food seemed to make their stomachs churn so they remained still.

Faramir could not bear to look at his brother in his state, Boromir always seemed so strong, to see him broken like this made Faramir's heart clench in pain. But he also knew that he could not allow Dante to lose half of her, he feared it might break her much more.

He watched the sun finally slowly descend and he finally turned to watch as the hundreds of dragons re-appeared.

**Where is Dante?** The giant black dragon asked, her voice's vibrations were felt in Faramir's chest.

"She has not yet returned, and I will not allow her to give up herself." He replied but just as he said this Dante dropped down and folded her wings. She held up a kunai and before Faramir could stop her she slashed her wrist and let the blood drip onto Eowyn.

"Get out of my way humans," she snapped at Boromir and Éomer who scrambled away.

"No Dante!" Faramir shouted and ran over to her and touched her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and smiled.

"I don't need all of this power." She said before turning back towards the dragons, her wings opening, forcing Faramir to back away. "Take it."

The dragons nodded and began to morph and soon they too had humanoid features, many had wings and all had horns and a certain wild look.

The black dragon, now a tall woman with long hair that trailed on the ground as she walked, came up to Dante. She used her claws to slice open her own hand and clasp it with Dante's.

"Then let it begin."

* * *

Youko-chan=This is all I'm going to upload for a few days because the next scene needs to be changed.


	31. Chapter 31 Hanyou

Youko-chan=boy am I hungry! Anyways, so it took less time to fix that scene than I thought. I pulled an all-nighter last night, I was watching Xena, looked at the clock and it said 5:00 and I was like….naaah, no point in going to bed for two hours and wake up feeling like crap. So I stayed up and got ready. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 31.

"**Then let it begin."** She said, her voice was the same but did not send tremors down Faramir's spine.

The many dragons linked hands, circling the three women. The king used her claws to slash Dante's chest open, making a cross sign. She then forced Dante to lean over Eowyn's body and let Dante's blood drip onto the human. Then Yoruichi pushed Dante to her knees and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Blood shared, life spared, let this woman walk among the living." Yoruichi shouted, her voice echoing around Minas Tirith. The dragons began to chant some prayer in Japanese, all in sync.

Suddenly Dante's chest thrust forward as she and Eowyn were engulfed in a soft white glow and Dante's wings unfurled completely as she was brought to her feet by some unknown force. To Faramir's horror, her wings began to shred and a terrible scream erupted from her throat.

"NO!" He yelled but he was held back by Boromir and his voice was drowned by the voices of the hundreds of demons.

Then it was all abruptly over, Dante was lying over Eowyn, her hair strewn around in a tangled mess, her back looked as if she had been whipped, blood began to ooze out of her.

"DANTE!" Faramir kicked the air as he tried to escape his brother's grasp in a desperate attempt to reach the demon.

"Let him come." Yoruichi said, and Faramir was released and he stumbled before running through the demons to reach Eowyn and Dante.

"What have you done…?" He whispered as he knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms and off of Eowyn.

Pulling her hair away, Faramir saw that her red markings were now gone, replaced by two single white stripes on her cheeks, the gold streaks in her hair disappeared leaving it white though stained with blood, her horns were once again curved forward like a halo, and her tail had thinned out, lying limply under her. He noticed that her ears were now slightly scaled like her tail, and seemed to behave more like a cat's ears.

"She is now a half demon." A man approached them, obviously Dante's father by his features of white and gold hair, yellow eyes, dark skin with black markings, gold twisted horns, a pair of golden wings on his back, and a thick dragon's tail that swished slowly behind him.

"And the human woman shall live." Yoruichi smiled sadly as Dante's eyes fluttered open to reveal red irises with slitted pupils. Faramir gazed down at her as tears began to slip from her eyes his own throat tight with emotion.

"Dante Sumi has now been revoked of her place in the Dragon Council, as she is now a mere Hanyou," Dante winced as she looked away in shame, her ears lowered. Faramir lifted her slightly and held her close to his chest where she laid her head heavily on his collar. "She is released of her duties to mate with a pureblood as she no longer holds the birthright of the heir to the second seat in the Council. Dante will keep her status as duchess as she was once a pureblood."

Murmurs echoed through the many demons and Dante shuddered in Faramir's embrace.

"Dante will keep her powers of flight as a reward for her sacrifice." Dante's body froze from her sobs and Faramir watched as King Yoruichi knelt beside the two and lifted Dante's head. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Faramir watched in shock as another wave of tears ran down Dante's cheeks as she threw her arms around the other woman and kissed back.

When they pulled away a silvery mist exited Yoruichi's mouth and into Dante's and the hanyou's chest heaved as her eyes rolled back and fell into Faramir's arms in a dead faint.

Slowly, the other demons took turns bowing to the king and puffing away in clouds of smoke. Soon all but Dante's father and the king remained.

Ryushimmaru walked over to switch positions with the king in front of the two lovers. He smiled miserably as he reached out with a clawed hand to touch his daughter's cheek. His eyes flickered to meet Faramir's.

"You are human." He stated bluntly. "Yes." Faramir agreed. The elder male sighed and leaned back on the balls of his feet. "Very well." He heaved a sigh unhappily. "Her mother's going to kill me." Faramir had to bite his tongue to refrain from laughing at the lord's facial expression.

"I intend to marry your daughter, or at least court her." Faramir stated quickly. Ryushimmaru blinked before throwing his head back in deep laughter. Faramir frowned and huffed. "Please take me seriously." He growled. Ryushimmaru held up his hands as his shoulders continued to shake with mirth, his eyes squinched up as he thinned his lips to keep the sound of laughter out.

When Dante's father finally calmed down he leaned back and sat down with one arm on his raised knee. He heaved another sigh and smiled at Faramir who continued to frown. "Human, hundreds of males have approached me to tell me the same statement as you have. What makes you think Dante's going to accept your offer and not shove it back into your face like she has with all of the others?"

Faramir sat up straighter and lifted his chin stubbornly. "She came to me first." He stated. Ryushimmaru raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his unconscious daughter in amusement.

"Did she really?" he murmured. He reached out again to caress Dante's cheek and he made a sound that made Faramir tilt his head. "They're scales, feel them." He said and Faramir lifted his hand to touch her white markings to find out that her markings were indeed tiny perfect white scales.

Ryushimmaru watched as Faramir busied himself with Dante's markings. The demon father stood and stepped aside just in time to avoid Boromir who came rushing to Eowyn's body.

"Is she alright, are they both alright?" He asked quickly as he carefully examined Eowyn's now fading wound. Ryushimmaru smiled.

"Yes, she will live, and Dante will heal with time." His smile dimmed. "I wish I could stay to say goodbye to her but I'm afraid I'm out of chakra." He bent down to kiss his daughter's forehead before he too puffed out of existence.

It was two days before either woman woke. When they did, their minds were fuzzy and something seemed to be missing. Scaring their guests, both Eowyn and Dante sat up and looked around.

Eowyn got out of her bed ignoring Boromir's pleading for her to return to bed, she crawled over to Dante where she laid down beside her. "You've given up so much for me." She whispered. Dante smiled and hugged the woman beside her.

"Nah, just as long as I can still soar the skies I'll be content."

"Dante, Eowyn how do you feel?" Gandalf asked carefully. The human only mumbled and feel back to sleep. Dante sighed and leaned back into her pillows.

"We'll be fine, she's still weak and I'm still adjusting to the demotion." She said. Boromir flinched at her side. "Oh hush, I'll get over it." She smiled. She held out her arm and the man without hesitation moved over to enfold her into his arms, being careful of the sleeping Eowyn.

"Thank you," he whispered over and over. Dante sighed and pat the man on his back.

"Whatever." Boromir pulled back and sat down. "Now, what's been going on since we've been asleep?" she asked.

Gandalf's face had a humorless smile. "We've begun the search and identification of the bodies."

"But something else is more important, what aren't you telling me?" she asked, her red eyes narrowing.

"Come, we must return to the Great Hall for this discussion." Dante nodded and gently pried Eowyn's grasp from her off and moved out of bed. Boromir and Faramir both looked away as she was only dressed in a small shift, most of her body covered with bandages. "After you get dressed, come, meet us there."

Gandalf left. Boromir leaned down and kissed Eowyn on the forehead and hugged Dante once more before leaving the room.

Dante waited for Faramir to leave but he just stepped closer and looked into her eyes. "How are you?" he asked. Dante blinked at the simple question.

"I'll live." She shrugged and moved to her bags and pulled out the dress Arwen had given her all the way back in Rivendell. She began take off her shift when Faramir's large hands gripped her waist from behind her.

"How are you?" he asked again.

* * *

Youko-chan=Gosh poor Dante


	32. Chapter 32 Giggity Giggity, giggity goo!

Youko-chan=sooo hungry!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 32.

"**How are you?" he asked again**. Dante closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back into him she felt her strength disappear and Faramir was forced to catch her. "Dante?" He asked as they sank to the ground.

She let out a soft sob, not able to express what she was feeling in words. Faramir quickly and carefully drew the woman into his arms as she began to weep into his chest making sure she didn't hurt him with her horns. For a few minutes Dante let out her emotions before quieting and leaning heavily on Faramir. Without warning him she leaned up and kissed him. For a moment he didn't move but then began to shyly kiss her back. When they pulled away Dante smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you." She said before getting up and taking off her shift. Faramir choked and turned around with his face flushed. She merely laughed and slipped the dress that she had dropped on. She walked over to the small water basin and washed her face. "Come on, the others will be waiting for us." Dante smirked and held out a hand. Faramir nodded and allowed her to pull him up.

As they walked down the hall way Faramir reached over and took her hand. Dante raised an eyebrow but didn't pull away. "I wonder what has happened to my father." He murmured. The dragon hanyou shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter now, Aragorn has returned to Gondor to take his place as king and not to be rude or anything but your father lost all rights to Steward a long time ago." She said. Faramir's shoulders stooped a bit as he nodded dejectedly. "Hey, just because your father's an idiot doesn't make you one, nor your brother. I'm sure your father was good at one point but power always twists the minds if given too much at once."

They reached the Great hall and Faramir did not let go of her hand. They approached the royal chairs and Dante had to laugh when she saw Gimli in the steward's throne.

A familiar scent filled her nose and Dante turned to see both Pippin and Merry. "Dante!" they cried and ran to her. She let go of Faramir to kneel down and hug them once more.

"Merry, Pippin!" she exclaimed as she pulled away and looked them up and down looking for injuries.

"I found Merry in the battle field naught but two days ago!" Pippin said, his hand joined with Merry's.

"Merry?" Dante questioned. The said hobbit looked down and toed the ground.

"I couldn't stand not being able to fight like the others. So Eowyn and I rode together." Dante rolled her eyes and pulled the two hobbits into another hug.

She then stood and walked over to Gandalf and the others, clasping forearms with Legolas.

"So now let's get down to business." She said as she took a seat on the stairs.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf stated. Dante rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn said.

"It's only a matter of time. He's suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there and rot. Why should we care?" Gimli growled around his pipe. Dante narrowed her eyes as Gandalf paled.

"He's got more orcs behind those walls doesn't he?" Dante deadpanned. Gandalf's shoulders hunched even more.

"And they all stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." He whispered. "I've sent him to his death." Dante snarled viciously but was cut off by Aragorn.

"No." He said sharply. "There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth." He smirked. "We can give him that." Dante straightened and allowed Faramir to sit beside her and hold her hand again.

"How?" Gandalf asked. Dante sneered with glee, this reminded her of one of her own battles against Uchiha Madara.

"Draw out his armies; if we get all of our strength and numbers out we'll approach his gate." She stated causing Gimli to choke on his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms." Eomer stated as he stepped forward.

"No but we can keep Sauron's eye on us." Dante nodded at Aragorn. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion." Legolas grinned.

Gandalf scratched his chin wearily before leaning over to Aragorn. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

Gimli huffed. "Certainty of death! Small chance of success!" He glanced around with a raised eyebrow.

"What are we waiting for?" Dante questioned feeling her blood pump through her veins at the thought of another battle. Faramir chuckled and tightened his grip on her hand.

Boromir chose this time to enter the hall, his face dark with a scowl. "My father's acting up once again." He mumbled as he neared the group. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants. "So what's the plan now?" he asked. Dante grinned and hopped up from her spot to flit over to him.

Grabbing his arm she hugged him. "We're gonna have another battle!" She cheered. Boromir just rolled his eyes and allowed her to spin him around before shoving her off of him. Dante pouted before shoving him back making him stumble slightly. She humphed before moving back to Faramir and sitting at his legs. Faramir blushed and shifted slightly and Dante just leaned back into him making him automatically put an arm around her waist to keep her steady. He was about to pull away when Dante just grabbed his arm and made him sit still.

"Now that's it's settled, we should gather our armies soon, it will take time to get to Mordor." Gandalf said. The others nodded and set out to collect the army.

Dante grabbed Faramir and pulled him into an empty hall way. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She tilted her head slightly and Faramir jerked slightly in surprise when her tongue flicked out and ran over the seam of his lips. He pulled away quickly with a questioning look in his eyes. Dante giggled and put her hands around his neck.

"Let me teach you." She murmured. Faramir swallowed as he allowed her to press their lips together again softly. Slowly she backed away pulling Faramir with her until she was pressed against the wall. She kissed him again and slid her hand down to rest on his chest to feel his heart beat accelerate.

Dante then trailed her tongue across his lips once more and Faramir's lips trembled. "Open," she murmured and after a few moments he did as she demanded. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth and he let out a strangled sound of surprise. She kissed him for a few more minutes making him weak in the knees.

When she pulled away Faramir just gasped, his cheeks enflamed. "Now that's a kiss." She whispered making him flush even more.

"You are just too cute!" She hugged him before dragging him away. Dante then proceeded to pull Faramir into her room.

"Dante?" He asked, his voice small. She smiled and drew him into another kiss, backing him up against the door as she pressed her body next to his. Faramir let out a low groan and his hands gripped her waist with sudden aggressiveness as he took her and spun her around.

Dante grinned into the kiss and pulled away for air to look at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were hooded as he looked at her mouth before claiming her lips. Dante was thrilled that he was taking control; she knew he had it in him. His kisses were gentle but quite sensual for a beginner. Dante let out a throaty moan when his hands found her backside and pulled her hips up flush to his own. She threw her arms over his shoulders and proceeded to lift her legs so that she could wrap them around his waist.

Two hours later found the two heading towards the armory. "Where in all of middle-earth have you two been? We need to be ready for the next fight!" Gandalf scolded. Aragorn turned around from helping a soldier with his armor to spot the two.

"Oh, don't worry about those two." He laughed. Gandalf made to protest when he suddenly noticed the dreamy look Faramir had and both of their hair had the obvious signs of doing the dirty.

* * *

Youko-chan=OOOOH YEAH! Faramir and Dante gettin' it oooon!


	33. Chapter 33 For Frodo

Youko-chan= Alrighty, we just got a glimpse of Faramir and Dante getting in on, yummy! Onward!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 33.

**Gandalf made to protest when he suddenly noticed the dreamy look Faramir had and both of their hair had the obvious signs of doing the dirty.**

"Oh…" Was pretty much all he could get out. Boromir laughed out loud and clapped his brother on the back and congratulated him loudly making the poor man flush in embarrassment.

"Alllrighty then, let's get started!" Dante suddenly shouted making the soldiers around her jump in surprise.

Once everyone was suited up in their armor, Dante included, they then proceeded to get ready to depart. "Dante, can you still transform?" Gandalf asked.

The half-dragon demon looked at him in surprise, having not even thought to test out what powers she still had. Closing her eyes she searched into her core. She felt relief to see that her core still took the shape of a dragon, though it remained that of her first form. "I can." She stated.

"Good, would you mind transforming and lead us to the walls of Mordor? Become a beacon of hope." Dante nodded and took in a deep breath.

Slowly her body once again took its long dragon shape. She had no wings but her body began to rise in the air and she shot off to the skies. Soon the soldiers could not see her through the glare of the sun. Dante then returned to their vision. Her long body curled in the air as she let out a staggering roar that the soldiers began to immediately cheer to.

"With a dragon on our side, there's nothing we can't win!" One of the soldiers yelled, many others cheered the same.

_May your swords stay sharp_. Dante then lowered down next to Aragorn and the last of the Fellowship. _We started this journey together, now let's finish together_. Aragorn looked at the giant head and nodded.

Lifting his sword, Aragorn signaled the troops to move forward. Dante flew higher and held back to nudge Faramir with her snout.

_Stay in my sights Faramir, or you'll regret it_. She said, her tone light but her eyes glinted with something feral. Faramir nodded and Dante once again rose to the front, leading the attack alongside to Aragorn.

When the small army finally reached the walls of Mordor, a sense of foreboding took Dante and she knew whatever was behind that wall, they would need to keep on them. Frodo and Sam just had to be alive.

Half a mile away from the gates, Aragorn stopped the army and had them line up together. No sounds came from Mordor and Dante lowered to the ground to rest her head slightly on Faramir's shoulder.

_Be ready._ She whispered.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked from his spot behind Gandalf. Gimli grumbled about not being on his own horse, and being stuck behind Legolas. Dante returned to her more human form and sat sideways on Faramir's horse and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Let's get this done." She said. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Faramir, Legolas and Éomer rode up to the gate. Aragorn looked up and around.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" He yelled. "Let justice be done upon him!"

The giant gates slowly opened enough for someone to ride towards them. When the rider came closer, it was shown not to be human. Dante made a sound of disgust and this creature was gross with his huge mouth and teeth, dirty, and he stank of rotting flesh.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." It sneered and smiled again.

"Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick." Dante muttered.

"Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf said his voice strong.

The thing just grinned, showing off its rotting teeth. "Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." It's arm shot up and in his hand made Dante want to shriek in horror. It was Frodo's mithril shirt, the gift the elves had granted him.

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped as they watched the Mouth of Sauron throw the shirt at Gandalf.

"No!" Merry whispered. Dante looked at Gandalf to see his reaction to this lie and she saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain?" Dante snarled. "And he did Gandalf. He did."

Aragorn moved his horse forward so that he was next to the rotting thing. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." It said no more as a multitude of thin needles pierced its face and neck. Aragorn who gripped his sword looked behind him to see Dante standing behind Faramir on his horse. The body fell down onto the ground with a sickening crunch.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli chortled.

"He's not dead. Be sure of that." Dante said.

The others nodded and road back to the army. The gates opened again to show the giant orc army. The men began to get frightened, loosing whatever confidence they had mustered up.

"Hold your ground!" Dante yelled.

"Hold your ground my brothers! Son's of Gondor, of Rohan!" Aragorn rode his horse from one side of their small army to the other. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day – an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth - I bid you stand!" Aragorn faced his horse towards the impending army. "MEN OF THE WEST!" He finished.

The small army roared in new confidence. They would fight this battle and succeed! Dante saw Legolas and Gimli exchange a few words and they both had proud smiles and she knew that this was a day to remember.

"Dante…thank you." Faramir murmured. Dante raised an eyebrow and swung her body around him so that she was facing him in his lap.

"Don't think that this is your last battle." She said firmly. She kissed him deeply and sat up a little making him groan. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to, and I intend to do so when this is over." She whispered, her lips ghosting over his. He nodded and Dante proceeded to kiss him again before moving to once again sit behind him.

They dismounted their horses and drew their weapons. Aragorn turned to face the fellowship and his small army. "For Frodo." He whispered. He let out a loud battle cry and charged towards the orc army. No one moved for a few moments before both Merry and Pippin began to race after Aragorn on their tiny legs.

"LET'S GO!" Dante screamed and the rest of the army let out their own battle cries and charged forward.

Another Nazgul headed towards them. Dante was about to transform when she heard an eagles cry echo through the air. She turned to see a giant eagle attack the nazgul ferociously.

"Eagles! The eagles are coming!" Pippin cheered. Dante turned again to see a huge troll approach Aragorn and she knew he would need help. She proceeded to send a shower of kunai and many of them pierced through its thick membrane. It shrieked in anger and gave Aragorn the chance to run it through with his sword.

Dante narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air. Cutting down another Orc, Dante finally scented Frodo. "HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed and as she transformed into her dragon form, Dante took into the air and flew towards her favorite hobbit.

* * *

Youko-chan=We're nearing the end, wow! I've only got one more page written so I might not upload until the story is completely finished.

KINDA IMPORTANT!

Problem!: I don't know how I should end it. Dante appeared in Middle Earth for a reason, but should that reason be over and she's sent back? What about Faramir? What if Dante's needed back in the Naruto world, will she bring Faramir with her? Should Dante stay in Middle Earth? If anyone is reading this and has a suggestion I'd LOVE to hear it. I might not get to writing this until next week after Mardi Gras, but I'll see what I can do.


	34. News! And Random Ramblings!

Youko-chan=ooook so this is not an update unfortunately!

Pippin=aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Youko-chan=yes yes tragedy, now I've been so focused on my Sweeney Todd that I have not been able to work on my Arda Rana story. Now I had it all planned out, lost it, and now I've been trying to convince myself that I CAN rewrite it and it won't turn out horrible.

I already know what to do about Dante's fate. Like I said I had it all written out. I will update as soon as I can get my butt into gear and write it all down again. Now that I'm back in school, I have more time to do nothing aka writing time. I have like two hours between my classes so I just go down in my building and use the computers.

I'm weird, when I'm at home, I get no work done…not even my homework. When I'm in school I get all of my art done and my best writings done there. I'm not sure why it's just the way things are. In fact I do my best work during class…but unfortunately most of my classes are art classes and I can't use my computer let alone write or draw anything other than the assignment…painting does not allow for screwage! It takes me forever to do paintings!

Well at least it takes me forever to do still life. I HATE still life paintings, its boring and unimaginative and its just BLAH…now I don't hate them literally I just hate DOING them.

Ugh I'm starving but I'm waiting to eat my lunch with my friend so that I'm not tempted to spend my ten dollars. Which I got for helping my grandmother so that I can use that money to help pay for my share of the room at the hotel.

Because I'm going to MECHACON! Booya! I'm going as Alucard from Hellsing. Fucking badass costume by the way, bought it for like 98 dollars. God that cleaned me out. Unfortunatly my costume was from Japan so they didn't make pants and a vest that fits curvy girls like me. So I broke the pants zipper and I had to re-sow the button on my vest. I'm not fat or anything (152 yeah!) I just have boobs and a booty and hips…the outfit…does not. Now the jacket is AWESOME! So yeah oH! And I'm going as Koto the announcer from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Now of course, I had to make that costume. I have a fox tail from a Renaissance Festival and so I made the rest of the costume out of felt…yeah…um…YAY!

So hungrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Pippin=me toooooooooooooooooooooooo

Youkochan glomps Pippin=PIPPIN IS A MAN! WHOOOOOOOO YUM

Youko-chan=O_O ooook yeah so I'm hungry…hopefully I'll update this one soon! I'm probably gonna finish my Sweeney Todd one first but at this rate it won't take long at ALL. Ta ta!


	35. Chapter 34

Youko-chan-HIIIII! I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this story. Well it's finished so I'm just uploading the last of the chapters! Whoo! So mechacon was awesome! I'm going again this year and I'll be selling my artwork in the artist ally! If you have a request send me a message! Just make sure you give me details: who, what colors, style specifics, clothing, and WHEN YOU WANT IT! You need to tell me when you want it or it wont be finished in time. I have to sketch it, draw it, ink it, paint it, send it in to my printers, and then get it sent back, then send it to you. Basically three weeks process so you gotta tell me when you need it!

Anyway so I've spent a lot of time on this! Happy readings!

* * *

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 34.

**"HE'S ALIVE!" She screamed and as she transformed into her dragon form, Dante took into the air and flew towards her favorite hobbit.**

A few minutes later, Dante saw two struggling figures on the mountain, and one trailing behind them, but it was moving faster.

And it was Gollum. She snarled and dove down as the distorted creature tackled Frodo. Dante finally reached them and went back to her more human form; using her claws she sliced the creature's head off and tore it away from Frodo.

Both Frodo and Sam looked awful, and it nearly broke Dante's heart to see them both so near dying. "What did I tell you?" She sighed and pulled the limp Frodo onto her back. "Only trust Sam!" She held out her arms and picked up Sam as well before leaping up on the rocks towards the entrance.

Finally they reached the opening where the fire was the greatest. Setting the two hobbits down, Dante faced Frodo. "You're nearly done, now take off the Ring." Frodo's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head and his knees gave out. Dante caught him and shook his body, Sam looking worriedly over her shoulder. "Don't give out now, come on Frodo." She led the hobbits hand and helped him grasp the chain and pull it over his head.

Dante then stood and held him to the edge. "Drop it." She said. Frodo held out his arm, the ring dangling over the fire and lava, but he did not let go. "Frodo, release it!" She shouted and Frodo's fingers struggled to open and Dante had to help him let the Ring finally fall into the fire.

Terrifying screams could be heard as the ring melted into the lava. "It's done, see Mr. Frodo? We can go home now." Sam cried. Frodo only smiled and fainted in Dante's arms.

Suddenly the ground beneath them shuddered. "Up, time to go," Dante said and swung Sam onto her back and transformed. She flew out of the mountain and high into the skies just before the volcano erupted. With Frodo safely in her claws and Sam on her back, Dante finally looked down to see the tall tower with that _eye_ finally fell, and off in the distance, the ground fell beneath the Orcs, leaving the Riders of the West untouched.

Dante hummed with happiness as she flew down to greet the Fellowship, once again whole. Aragorn looked worn out but elated to see the two hobbits alive and well. They slowly turned and returned to Gondor to recuperate and to celebrate their victory.

Dante flew ahead of the humans to make sure that Frodo and Sam were taken care of quickly. They had been alone and suffering for too long. Finally, Dante arrived and got the two hobbits medical attention.

She stayed in her dragon form and curled up around Frodo and Sam once they were comfortable on the giant bed. Dante waited for the humans to lug themselves home and it would be a day before that would happen. Dante took that time to think about her future.

The ring had been defeated, what if that was Dante's only reason for being in Middle Earth? Dante huffed and put her great head down near the hobbits. Now that the mission was completed, would she have to return to her world? She didn't know if she could bare leaving Faramir, Frodo, and the others. Dante had grown fond of them all especially Faramir and Frodo.

The memory that had been erased, of her traveling to Middle Earth; Dante wondered if Galadriel would be able to help her find out if she would be forced to return or if she were to stay in Middle Earth. Dante decided that she would make the journey once the fellowship returned.

The next day Dante could sense Faramir entering the castle but ignored her instincts and stayed with the sleeping hobbits.

Gandalf was the first to find them, and Dante only opened her eyes to watch the old man shed a tear of relief. Frodo was stirring and he slowly blinked his eyes and looked around.

His blue eyes landed on Gandalf and a wide smile graced his tired features, he murmured the old wizard's name. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were next and Frodo woke even more as he shed a few tears of happiness to see that the men were alive and well.

Dante nodded to them and closed her eyes, waiting for Faramir and the others. Her smile was not seen as Merry and Pippin ran into the room. Dante shifted so that they had a clear shot to the other hobbits.

"Frodo! Sam!" they cried and leapt onto the bed tackling Frodo and Sam.

"What? I'll clobber you while you stand!" Sam hollered and raised his fists. Dante huffed and nuzzled him with her snout and he blinked. "Ms. Dante? Merry…Pippin…oh my stars." he breathed and the younger hobbits tackled them again in hugs.

Frodo took it all rather well with his weak body, his eyes told another story. Frodo was weary and Dante once again felt immense guilt for not going with him from the start.

Faramir walked in, Dante raised her great head to greet him, and he smiled back. Boromir hovered in the doorway, his eyes downcast. The last time Frodo saw him he was trying to take the ring.

Frodo glanced up and his smile slipped as he saw the Gondorian. His first emotion was fear but the sight of that proud man looking so guilty made the fear flutter away to happiness that the man was indeed alive. "You're alive." He stated. Boromir looked up and nodded. Frodo smiled and Boromir could not help but to return it.

"The deed is done, Middle Earth is saved."Gandalf said with a low tone. It made the rest of them quiet as they too finally realized that the centuries of terror were finally over. Dante contemplated on when to bring up her journey. She decided to wait until everyone had properly greeted everyone.

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged as Eowyn floated in. She headed straight towards Frodo, knowing his appearance from Dante's descriptions. She took the hobbits hand and kissed it. "Thank you," she said and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Sam. the poor hobbit flushed like a beat. The men all laughed at Sam's embarrassment and soon plans were made to celebrate.

"And soon we shall finally have a king!" Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"Not for two weeks." He said. Dante raised her head with that information. That would give her plenty of time to travel to Lothlórien and back.

She slowly returned to her humanoid form and without warning Faramir had her in his arms. Dante flushed at the bark of laughter Gimli let out that spread through the others. "Thanks a lot ass wipe." She stated and pushed herself away, careful not to catch her horn on him. Faramir smiled and kissed her soundly. Dante rolled her eyes and kissed him back.

She finally pulled away and felt her throat close up at the thought of leaving Faramir. "I need to take a journey," she stated aloud.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"I appeared in this world obviously to help you Frodo to destroy the ring. My deed is done. Will I be sent back to my home or will I remain here?" Faramir's grip on her arms tightened as he stared at her with wounded expression. "Galadriel might be able to access my memories, find out if I may stay."

"Then I will go with you." He stated but Dante shook her head.

"This is a journey that I need to make on my own."

"Do you have to leave today?" Aragorn asked his thick brows furrowed. Dante shook her head.

"Not today but soon, I don't want to risk any time." Dante regretted bringing it up as now the fellowship had solemn looks. She sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Come on guys, I'm sure that I have something that I can sacrifice to stay here." she smirked and the others laughed hesitantly. "Oh come off it, let's party!" she punched the air and Gimli roared with agreement.

"Another match Elf." He crowed and hobbled out of the room with a hearty laugh. Dante and the others smiled and most followed the dwarf.

"You go ahead." Dante kissed Faramir and shooed him out of the room. The hobbits had remained in the bed and Frodo and Sam were falling asleep. "Come on skootch over." she climbed onto the bed and wiggled through the short limbs until she was in the middle propped up against the pillows. Sam was under her left arm and had his head resting on her chest, Merry and Pippin had wiggled into her right side and Frodo had maneuvered himself into her lap and curled up with his head on her stomach. Sam had her tail in his hands and he was running his hand through the fur.

Dante had taken a bath when she had returned in her dragon form so she was clean but her hair had turned into a mess, half of it was out of their braids and was all tangled up.

"You guys want to help me?" She asked. The hobbits looked up and nodded. "As you can see I've got a lot of hair, help me untangle it?" Merry hopped off the bed to call for a maid. they soon each had combs in their hands and they worked on the tangles and knots in Dante's long mane.

"I was told that you've got some little men to help with your hair." Eowyn said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Dante shrugged. "Hey the more the merrier." she said taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Why do you smoke that anyway?" Eowyn asked as she sat down on the bed.

"It's what we've got in my world." the woman reached over and plucked it out of Dante's hand. "Hey!" Eowyn took a short drag and blew it out.

"Hm, it's interesting, not the same as what my uncle used to smoke." she said her face taking a sad expression as she took another drag.

"He died honorably, and he knew that you would be a perfect queen." Dante said as she snatched her cigarette back. She winced as Pippin got to a rather stubborn knot and accidently yanked at it. "Ouch." she muttered. Eowyn laughed and patted Dante's hand.

"I have your dress ready for tonight soon."

"What?"

"We are going to have a party yes?"

"Yeah but-,"

"But nothing you're going to look pretty and that's final." Dante blinked before blowing a cloud of smoke in the woman's face. "Hey!-cough-!"

"You deserve that, thinking you can order me around who do you think you are?" Dante taunted.

"Your master." Frodo piped up and Dante turned around with her mouth slack as Eowyn laughed with triumph.

"Traitor!" she muttered. Frodo just gave her a smashing grin and she returned it.

Within the next hour both Dante and Eowyn were dressed for the celebration. The hobbits had left when the women began to dress so they did not have to worry.

Dante wore a similar dress to the one she had worn a few months ago, a long and flowing dress with fur lining though this time it was a dark coal color with white fur. Dante thought it suited her and Eowyn had put her hair in an intricate bun, though since she had so much of it, she left a lot of it down in thin wisps. Eowyn looked beautiful with a white dress and gold trimmings, her hair done with simple white ribbons.

It was a few minutes after when there was a knock on the door. Eowyn opened it to see Boromir and Faramir. "Ah now I see what was taking them so long," Boromir's eyes traveled up and down Eowyn's form.

"Pig." she countered and walked out of the room and did not take his offered arm. The tall man followed her with apologies that Eowyn playfully refused as they walked down the hall.

"They suit each other." Faramir said as he watched his brother. Dante nodded and put her arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Shall we?" she asked. Faramir turned to look her in the eye. She was not prepared for the kiss he planted on her lips and so her knees went weak at the intensity of it. Faramir pulled away and Dante knew that her cheeks were flushed as she gulped down air.

"When do you leave for your journey?" he asked. Dante's light feeling disappeared and she frowned.

"Tomorrow morning." she said. "The sooner I leave the sooner I get my information, and the sooner I can return to you." Faramir nodded and began to lead her down the hall towards the celebration.

"Then don't expect to be at the party long."


	36. Chapter 35

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 35.

**"Then don't expect to be at the party long."**

Dante blinked and had to think for a moment about what he meant before her jaw dropped. She looked up at Faramir whose face continued to look straight as she imitated a fish.

"How vulgar!" she cheered and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek and then nipped at his earlobe. "We make an appearance and then we leave deal?" she whispered. Faramir continued to walk but his arm untangled from hers and wrapped around her waist as he pulled her flush to him.

"Deal." he whispered as he hovered his lips over hers and Dante closed her eyes as her heart began to pound but was disappointed when Faramir pulled away without kissing her. His hand gave her bum a squeeze before taking her arm again and leading her into the Great Hall were the festivities had already started.

Dante saw Pippin and Merry already on tables dancing with their mugs of beer, Frodo and Sam were clapping happily with the crowd, and the rest of the fellowship was engaged in a rather intense drinking game. Boromir and Eowyn were giving out the mugs; even Éomer was included in the game, though it looked like he was already going to lose. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen but Dante wasn't worried.

"Ah Faramir, come join us!" Gimli roared over the crowd and Faramir smiled. He led Dante over to them and took the beer mug.

"To the Fellowship!" Aragorn toasted and they all raised their mugs in salute and drank deeply from them. Faramir swallowed and was surprised by a heated kiss from Dante who took some of the beer still in his mouth before pulling away.

"Hey I'm part of the original Fellowship; I just can't drink more than a sip of beer without going out cold." Faramir rolled his eyes before drinking the rest of his beer. He put the mug down and touched Dante's shoulder.

"Aw come on brother, you're not going to stay?" Boromir asked. Faramir smirked, a rather sexy expression on him Dante observed.

"No, I have some other party to enjoy." he stated loudly and the crowd began to wolf howl as Faramir pulled Dante away from the group to say hello to the hobbits.

Dante pulled Pippin and Merry into a quick hug before letting them continue their dancing. She moved onto Frodo and Sam and gave them each a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Faramir then took Dante's hand and she gladly allowed him to pull her away from the Great Hall.

They didn't wait to enter Faramir's chambers as Faramir took Dante's wrists and pinned her against the wall. He moved up close to her and kissed her very slowly. Faramir was indeed improving as Dante once again went weak in the knees as she tried to kiss him back.

They did not even notice Lord Denathor walking down the hall and spotting them.

"What is this?" He thundered. The two lovers pulled apart to see Faramir's father staring at them, shaking with anger. "You little whore, sullying my son's reputation!"

"Oh so now he's your son, sod off you prick, I'm extremely horny and I wish for Faramir to fix it. I don't particularly enjoy an audience so leave." Faramir gazed at her heatedly as Denathor spluttered in fury.

"You have no right-!" he was silenced as Faramir gripped Dante's backside and lifted her so that she would wrap her legs around his hips and straddle his waist. He kissed her deeply and Dante forgot about the annoying Steward's presence as Faramir walked with her in his arms past his father and towards his chambers.

Dante's body was on fire as she kissed Faramir, both ignoring the shouts of Denathor echoing down the hall. Finally, they got to Faramir's chambers and Faramir was quick to deposit Dante onto his bed.

Faramir crawled up and over her before slowly kissing Dante again making her moan desperately. He began to use his tongue to map out her body, every marking, every scar, every tattoo; he paid special attention to the metal plate in her shoulder.

He did not see the ugliness of the many scars, only the beauty and character they gave her. Faramir took the piercing at her navel between his teeth and pulled at it ever so slightly drawing out a delighted shriek from Dante.

Dante's body was beautiful, long limbs and dark skin that glistened with sweat

She needed him and Faramir needed her.

They made love several times into the night. It was dawn and the first light from the sun hit Faramir's window. Slowly as the sun rose for the day, the light traveled up and hit Dante's sweaty body, which was arched in pleasure as she rode Faramir. Her tail was wrapped around his leg, keeping her balance.

They both screamed each other's names as they climaxed and finally Dante fell limp at Faramir's side.

"I'm going to be sore for the next few days." Dante whispered as she draped her arm over Faramir's sweaty chest. The man could only nod, apparently Dante could transfer chakra into others for more energy and she had done so with him, he had never been so exhausted and satisfied in his life.

Dante carefully laid her head on his shoulder, mindful of her horns. Her mind drifted to the reason for her next journey. If she had to return…would Faramir come with her, could he come with her? What would she have to sacrifice to stay here?

"The sun is rising; you should start on your journey." Faramir murmured, his eyes were closed but there was no bitterness in his tone, Dante was grateful for that. She nodded and sat up to stretch her sore muscles.

Faramir was beginning to dose off so she kissed him softly before getting out of the bed. Her legs crumbled as she tried to put weight on them. Dante fell to the ground with a light cry and landed on her hands and knees. Her body shook with silent laughter as she struggled to get back up. Her little fall didn't stir Faramir and she was thankful for that.

Dante hurried through washing her body and setting up for the week's long journey. Finally she was dressed and packed; Dante took one more glance at her slumbering lover before leaving the room.

Aragorn and Legolas were in the great hall already. Dante bid them goodbye and set off outside. Once she was there, Dante transformed and began her journey to Lothlórien.

Dante used the time as she flew to clear her thoughts and raked her memory for any clue as to what her destiny in Middle Earth contained.

Two days into the trip, Dante felt something in her heart seize near nighttime and she rushed to get to the ground. No sooner than when she touched the ground, Dante's body shifted into her human form and she screamed. Her horns painfully retracted into her skull, her tail slowly shrank and her hair darkened to what looked like muddy brown. Dante watched in horror as her claws dulled. She rushed to find something to see her reflection but could not find one.

Dante closed her eyes in disgust and sat down on a tree trunk that had fallen. She was hideous; she could never let Faramir see her like this. She was weak hanyou and he had fallen for a strong demoness. Dante looked up into the sky and saw that it was three days after the new moon, it was nothing but a thin sliver of light and Dante knew she would hate these nights forever.

Dante waited out the night, constantly on her guard, her guns were heavy in her hands as she kept them out. Finally the sun broke through the darkness and Dante once again returned to her more demon form. She quickly transformed and took flight.

It took her a good three days to arrive at the giant forest.

When she arrived, Dante returned to her more human form and headed towards the inner parts of the forest where she remembered Lothlórien to be.

_You have returned._ Galadriel spoke to Dante through their minds.

_Yes, my duty here is done, I wish to once again try and look for my missing memory._

_Very well._ Galadriel pulled from her mind and allowed Dante further into the forest. The beautiful elf was waiting for her at the edge of the city, as usual dressed in white silk that draped over her elegant body perfectly.

"Come." The elf ordered and turned away to walk towards the glade the Fellowship had been given to stay in all those months ago.

Galadriel motioned Dante to sit on a moss covered root and joined her. "You've done so much in this world, and yet it is not even your world to save." Galadriel spoke, taking Dante's hand into hers. The elf closed her eyes and Dante could feel the probe and allowed Galadriel into her thoughts and memories.

Dante watched as the elf's face remained void of emotion as she searched through her mind. They stayed like this for two hours and neither of them moved. Finally Galadriel blinked and lifted her head.

"There is a sacrifice that must be paid if you wish to remain here." Dante's eyes widened.

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"Your demon heritage." Dante felt like she had been punched in the chest. She would have to become human. She let out an outraged scream.

"Haven't I already sacrificed enough? I've helped save Middle Earth isn't that fucking enough to stay?" She buried her hands in her hair and pulled at it. Her tail lashed out and around with her anger.

"Demons do not belong in Middle Earth." Galadriel stated. Dante clenched her eyes shut and collapsed to her knees. She stayed here on the ground even after Galadriel left her to her thoughts, Dante did not move.

Hours passed by and Dante fell to the ground with a sob, her clawed hands fisting the earth beneath her. She let out a long keening cry and curled up in a tight ball. Finally she straightened her body and turned onto her back. Even with all of the trees, Dante could see a few stars peeping through the leaves.

Could she really give up her demon heritage just to stay in Middle Earth? Dante closed her eyes as her throat began to burn. Faramir would not like it. She would forever be a weak human, ugly and weak.

She remembered what she looked like as a human besides her face. She was disgusting as a human, she could not stay with Faramir like that. Dante suddenly bit her tongue. She needed to stop assuming that Faramir would deny her as a human. He was better than that.

Dante knew she would make the ultimate decision after Faramir would tell her his opinion. The hanyou let out a few tears. She didn't know what she would do if he said no. She was willing to give away the last part of herself to him; she only hoped that he would accept that.

The demon sighed and set up to sleep. She prayed that Faramir would accept her; she could not bear his rejection.

The next day came too soon for Dante and she knew she would soon be traveling back to Gondor, back to Faramir, and she would become human. That left a bitter taste in Dante's mouth. Galadriel met her an hour later looking perfect while Dante looked a bit ruffled.

"You have made your decision?" Dante shook her head.

"I'm leaving the final decision to Faramir. He's a part of me, and has every right to make half the decision." The elf nodded and held out her hand. Dante placed hers in it and the Elvin woman pulled her close as their noses touched.

"You will survive, whatever you chose, and you will live." Dante shook her head. She wished she could believe Galadriel's words but she still felt fear.

Galadriel watched her transform and lift into the air. She gracefully lifted a hand and continued to watch as Dante left the trees and headed back to Gondor.

She had already taken too long to reach Lothlórien, five days in fact. She raced through the air, anxious to get the decision over and done. Dante also was restless from spending so much time away from Faramir.

Three days later Dante landed on Gondor's tallest tower and made her way to the Great Hall. She transformed back into her more human form and rushed in. Faramir, Boromir, and the rest of the fellowship were there in different groups.

Faramir looked up and when he saw Dante, his face lit up. He walked quickly and took her into his arms. Dante smiled half-heartedly as he let her down and kissed her softly.

"Dante, what is wrong?" Frodo asked. Faramir's eyebrows furrowed as Dante refused to meet his eyes.

"Dante?" He whispered. The only thing that truly occupied Faramir's thoughts since she had left was whether she would stay or leave. He prayed that she would stay. He did not think he would want to remain if she were not there to make his life enjoyable. Her facial expression told him otherwise and he felt cold dread engulf his chest.

"Can-can I talk to you?" Dante's resolve was slowly being pried away in fear. Faramir nodded and pulled her out of the Great Hall and they headed to his room.

He sat Dante down on their bed and touched her cheek. She looked rather disheveled and frightened. "Dante, please tell me what happened?" She closed her eyes and silver tears fell down her cheeks. Faramir was alarmed and he took her into his arms.

"Are you leaving?" he whispered. Dante shook her head into his shoulder.

She said something but it was muffled so Faramir pulled back to look Dante in the eyes. "I-I have to sacrifice…" she trailed off and Faramir knew what she was going to have to forfeit.


	37. Chapter 36

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 36.

**"I-I have to sacrifice…" she trailed off and Faramir knew what she was going to have to forfeit.**

"You're to be human if you wish to stay here." Dante's eyes widened before nodding slightly.

"I- I will be a weak wretched human, I won't be the Dante you want." Faramir felt insulted.

"How could you think that I want you because of your demon heritage?" He asked and Dante flinched. "Dante I love you." Faramir blurted out.

Dante froze before looking up into her lover's eyes. He had never said that. They barely knew each other and Dante knew she felt the same.

"I love you, Dante; I don't care what you are." Dante felt her throat seize up before she burst into tears. Faramir pulled her close to his chest again and allowed her to cling to him like he was her life line.

They made love several times and Dante could only pray that he would still want her even after she was completely human.

The next week passed quickly with the castle in a hurry to get ready for the crowning of Aragorn. Dante and Faramir spent most of the time together, if Dante wasn't with Faramir she was with the hobbits. Frodo continuously showed her with kisses to the cheeks whenever she pulled a long face.

Finally, it was time for the coronation. It was beautiful; the white tree was up in bloom and white petals floated through the wind. Soldiers and the people of Gondor as well as the Elves filled the courtyard.

Dante stood beside Faramir as Eowyn stayed at Boromir's. Gandalf and Aragorn stood at the stairs and the old wizard placed the crown on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed."

Aragorn stood and faced the people, looking all the King he was just crowned to be. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Then he began to sing the King's hymn, sounding beautiful with his low tenor. He began the slow procession of walking down the aisle and bowed his head at the Fellowship who bowed back.

With the announcement of trumpets, the Elves stepped forward. Legolas lead them and met up with his old friend. He smirks and nods his head behind him. There, Arwen stood with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

Dante felt her eyes burn as she watched Aragorn lift Arwen into his arms and kiss her, causing the crowd to cheer and clap. Aragorn then turns and with Arwen by his side proceeds to greet the Hobbits.

When Aragorn told the small men to not bow to anyone, Dante felt such pride when Aragorn knelt on one knee and the rest of the people followed. Those brave little men did so much for this world that no man could have ever hoped to do. Frodo turned his head to meet Dante's eyes who winked.

She was not surprised to see that tired look in Frodo's eyes. He had gone through too much to not be finished with everything. She nodded slightly and the blue eyed hobbit smiled gratefully. He knew she understood. It broke Dante's heart but she understood.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful and full of happiness. Dante could feel the people's emotions echoing through her and yet she could not feel any for herself. She was about to lose the last of herself to be with Faramir. Dante stood at the edge of one of the towers, letting the wind blow through her hair.

It was peaceful here, calming, and free. Dante closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air mixed with the smoke of her cigarette. She was a proud dragon demon, about to give away all that she was to be with a human. If someone had told her this three years ago she would have slit their throats. Now she realized how much she didn't truly care. She had been repressing her demonology for years already.

As a human Dante realized that she would still have extraordinary strength, senses, and skill. She would still be a ninja; nothing would change other than her demon blood. Dante realized that her human love was much stronger than her love for her heritage.

It was at that moment when her body began to seize and she collapsed.

Faramir was in a deep debate with Gimli about strategy when a terrible scream echoed through the castle. Everyone lifted their heads, startled by the sound that continued to sound through the walls. Faramir felt his heart jump into his throat as he raced down the halls towards the screams.

He finally found the source and it was as he feared. Dante was writhing on the marble in pain, her tail curled around her leg. Tears ran down her tan cheeks as she sobbed in agony. Faramir rushed to her side and touched her neck, when she didn't respond; he pulled her into his arms and was disturbed by the shudders that wracked through her body.

Dante caught her bottom lip in her teeth and pierced the skin causing a line of blood run down her chin. With another scream, Dante's eyes flew open and her back arched.

Faramir once again was forced to see his lover twist in anguish and loose the last of her demon heritage. Dante's long white hair began to darken and turn into a deep red color, her skin remained tan but she lost her demon markings. Her long and pointed ears shrank and resembled more of an elf ear. Her sharp claws dulled and thinned as well as her fangs. Dante's eyes shifted into a deep blue color, so dark they appeared black. Her horns shuddered before retracting into her skull as well as her tail that had wrapped itself around Faramir's leg. Silver tears leaked from clenched shut eyes, framed with dark red lashes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dante's screams died down to pitiful whimpers. Her body lay limp in Faramir's arms as she shuddered and wept. Faramir took to rocking the woman in his arms slowly, as he just let her mourn for her demon heart.

Dante couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Just like that, she was human. She didn't even get to have a last flight. It was just torn from her, no warning whatsoever. Her fury was nothing compared to the sorrow she felt. She was no longer a demon, no longer a dragon, she could never fly again, and she was now fully human. Slowly and fearfully she opened her eyes to look through her tears at Faramir.

His expression was that of worry and wonder. She had no energy so she could not lift herself. Faramir hurried to help her sit up and her head rolled onto his shoulder.

Humiliation coursed through Dante's emotions, she couldn't bear to even look at Faramir. She just allowed him to lift her into his arms and then stand to leave the tower. She was starting to lose consciousness when she was placed onto a bed.

Her now blue eyes fluttered back open, her lashes clumped with tears and her nose was embarrassingly wet. She sniffed and sat up to see Faramir standing above her with no prominent expression. Dante's body shook with exhaustion but she was desperate to see Faramir's reaction. Her eyes drooped and she could not hold back the need to sleep. Her vision blurred as she quickly lost consciousness.

Her body ached when she woke. She ached but she was warm, and not just warm from the blanket. She turned to see that Faramir was beside her, his expression was serene in the early hours.

Slowly she drew herself out of bed; her body was still shaking from the loss of her demon strength. She limped to the tall screen that hid the tub and without asking for a servant to heat the water, Dante took a rag and dipped it into the rather cold water. She began to wash herself and inspect her new body.

In the tall mirror that hung on the wall, Dante could see herself fully this time.

Her body shape had not changed, her muscles remained the same, the scars and summoning tattoos were still there. Her skin remained dark but she noticed that all of her demon markings had disappeared.

Dante was a little glad to see that her hair wasn't the muddy color she thought it would be; it was actually an attractive red color that had a bronze tint to it. Her lashes were the same color as well as her eyebrows. She inspected her hands to find that she still had rather long nails that were tough but they were not the claws they once were.

Opening her mouth, Dante saw that her fangs had drastically shrunk and same with her ears, she now looked like she was part of the Inuzuka clan.

The now human woman leaned in even closer to look at her eyes. The pupils were now circular and a deep blue. Dante stood back and looked over her shoulder; her precious tail had disappeared leaving a tailless backside.

She bit her lip to keep the burning tears at bay. As a human, her emotions were much stronger, and the despair she felt was even more violent than when she was a demon. Disgusted, Dante turned away from the glass and dried herself off.

Pulling on a white slip, Dante once again noticed something missing. Her horns were gone. The woman could no longer hold it in. Falling to her knees, Dante let out a slow keening noise that sounded rather animalistic. The tears burned at her eyes and fell down her cheeks once again as she let out a cry and fell onto her side to curl up into herself.

Faramir stirred and sat up to see his beloved on the floor, curled into a fetal position. He threw off his covers and rushed over to her.

"Dante, Dante please get up." He whispered as he touched her shoulder only to make her curl even tighter. "Please, Dante come to me." He leaned over to her ear and kissed her temple. He wrapped his large hands around her upper arms and proceeded to untwist her so that he could bring Dante into his arms.

Dante sat limp in Faramir's embrace, sobs shaking her body as her nose was buried into his collar. "Dante…please, look at me." He asked but she refused to move. Finally Faramir pushed her off of him and held her face in his hands. He lowered his head so that she had to meet his eyes. "Are you Dante?" He asked.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Are you Dante?" he repeated and the now human woman nodded. "Then nothing has changed." He kissed her slowly, Dante's body tensed before relaxing and welcoming her lover's affections.

Faramir then proceeded to explore her human body and prove to her that he did not see her any differently.

She loathed admitting it, but being human had a few perks. She could now lie beside Faramir without fearing of poking him in the eye, the smell and sounds of others no longer invaded her senses, and a few other small details. All together…she hated being human. She was a demon and proud of it…only to have it all ripped away to stay with some male and a few others in a world that was not her own.

Dante looked over to inspect Faramir with her human sight. His blond lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he had fallen back to sleep. She could no longer see every tiny detail on him, and for some reason he seemed even more handsome than before. He hadn't shaved in a few days so there was a good amount of stubble on his chin, his blond hair had a bit of brown mixed in, her favorite feature was his lips; his lips were perfect, pink and extremely kissable, the corners slightly tilted so that he looked as if he were dreaming of something good, and they were the same lips that worshiped her human body.

"Damn emotions." She muttered as tears ran down her cheeks. It wasn't as if she didn't have emotions as a demon, but they weren't as strong or created such rash displays. It was as if her love for Faramir had doubled and was almost painful. He was so kind…perfect…human. With a non-clawed hand she ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip.

She moved her hand over his face, hovering it so that it didn't touch him, and then softly touched his hair. The hair was slightly coarse, without modern soaps and being a male he did not do more than use regular soap to clean his hair. It was slightly tangled from where she had buried her hands into his hair some time ago.

Now that all the other smells in the area wasn't invading her senses, she could focus on his scent. He smelt of sweat and something else…Dante took a long drag through her nose and detected a hint of a musk and cedar wood. She leaned in and took in a deeper breath and her brain felt light headed. His scent always had appealed to Dante but for the first time she could focus on it.

Unconsciously, Faramir turned his body and slowly pulled her flush against him before settling again. Dante lifted her head slightly before laying it back onto the pillow. Her own arms curled up in front of her as her leg draped itself over his hip. She let her mind focus on his scent and fell asleep.

When Faramir woke up, Dante was sprawled over him, her head turned away from him. He blinked. He had never seen her like this; she was always awake before him. Her red hair was a mess and was spread around her and on him. She mumbled something and shifted slightly only to fall still once again, still deep in her slumber.

Her head had turned in her shifting so that Faramir could inspect her now human features. She still looked like Dante but her face seemed softer, her animal like presence was still there but it was not as sharp as before. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her nose wrinkled before smoothing out and she let out a low sound before falling silent. He smiled and gently ran a hand over her head, almost missing the horns that used to be there. He decided that he would only miss one thing about Dante's demon body, and that was her tail. Her tail moved with her emotions and when they were together it would wrap around his leg and it was comforting.

Faramir noticed that her lids were slightly red, signaling that she had cried again. He leaned in and kissed her eyes softly and began to ghost his lips over her face. When he got to her lips he barely touched her before she responded by leaning up to kiss him deeply. Faramir smiled and ran a hand down her side as her leg hitched up his hip and wrapped her arms around him.

They continued to kiss before breaking apart to properly breathe. Dante sighed and leaned back onto their pillows ungracefully. "This sucks." She stated. Faramir chuckled and pressed another kiss to her collarbone before lying beside her.

"You will grow accustomed to it." She huffed and pouted her lips. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to be crying but eventually it would come. "I'm going to go to the hobbits." She stated and moved to get up before being yanked down into Faramir's arms. She shrieked as she tumbled with him as he laughed. He landed on top of her and he pinned her arms with his. She glared at him. "Get off," she growled but was interrupted by a searing kiss that left her dazed. She barely noticed that her nightshift had disappeared.

"Not while I can keep you here in my arms. It is still very early, you can see the little men later. For now I don't feel much like sharing." He moved to kiss her but she turned her head petulantly so he kissed her jaw and began moving down bringing out a moan. He skipped over her breasts to come back up to her throat.

"Oh come on!" She grouched. Faramir shook his head and chuckled again. He leaned down and took her earlobe and gave it a small suck and Dante whined and clenched her thighs together. She glared at Faramir who merely captured her lips again and she finally gave in.

They once again made love in the morning. It was midmorning before Dante was able to pull away from Faramir. She giggled when he missed her and almost fell out of the bed. She skipped away and rushed to the water basin. She quickly washed herself before moving to their drawers.

Faramir came up behind her and kissed her neck as she tried to get dressed. "Come on, I've got to show my ugly mug some time." His reply was a sharp bite to her neck. "Ouch! Wha-ow! Ok, ok I'm not ugly sheesh." He soothed the marks with his warm tongue that made Dante lean back into him. He continued to sensually kiss her neck and once again suck on her earlobe. "Which reminds me," she said absentmindedly. She moved to her bag of things she hadn't unpacked and pulled out a box.

Faramir pulled her back against him and he just rested his chin on her shoulder as Dante began to replace her piercings where the seals had been broken. That consisted of all the ones on her lobes and cartilage as well as the lip and tongue piercings. Her bellybutton one was untouched as that had not been a seal. The eyebrow and nose piercings were non demonic seals so they were still intact.

"I had forgotten you had all of those." Faramir muttered.

"You don't like them?" Dante asked as she turned her head slightly. Faramir blinked.

"No they're fine; it's just very strange to see them on a woman, on you. It does add a little bit of eccentricity to you." He ended it with a kiss to her shoulder before moving away so the he too could get ready for the day. Dante smiled, human joy of being complimented by her lover was making her giddy. She quickly tied up her leather corset before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the room.

The servants around the castle paid her more attention than she had gained as a demon. Only this time instead of fear it was awe and jealousy. Dante wasn't really vain but she knew that because of her demonic heritage she was still inhumanly beautiful and now she was more human. She was now beautiful like the elves only more animalistic.

One thing Dante knew she always would feel was pride. She might be human now but she was born a high class demon and she will always be better and above the humans. She had more power than any of them. Ignorance is never tolerated or acceptable. She strode down the halls with her head held high with a closed off look to her beautiful face. She supposed it was a flaw on her part as pride often got people into trouble…but she had always been a prideful creature, being human wasn't going to change things.

She heals clicked down the halls and obviously the hobbits knew that sound meant her as their door swung open and the four tumbled out. They grinned and looked around crying out her name before Sam's eyes met Dante's.

"Dante?"

Her previous pride that had kept her head high crumbled as human fear took over her. She cursed inwardly as she felt her eyes prickle with tears. Her lip trembled and she sniffed to keep the tears from coming. Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head.

A small hand touched hers and she saw Pippin looking up at her in wonder. "Human?" he asked. Dante sniffed before huffing.

"Yeah, seems it's the price to pay to stick with you guys. Keh…worthless." She muttered as she looked away.


	38. Chapter 37 Final

_Arda Rana, Thalion Maethor Lhûg yassen Anca en Lhach ar' Lith_

Kirma 37.

**"Yeah, seems it's the price to pay to stick with you guys. Keh…worthless." She muttered as she looked away.**

"Dante…you're crying." Merry and Pippin both latched onto her thighs as both Frodo and Sam held her hands. Her lips quivered as the tears ran down her face. She helplessly allowed the hobbits to pull her into their room.

She flumped onto the bed defectively as the hobbits climbed around her. Pippin and Sam tugged on her so that she moved to sit at the head of the bed and leaning against the headboard. Once again the hobbits surrounded her like so many times before.

Sam and Merry somehow both ended up on her right side evenly, Frodo choosing the left, and Pippin boldly climbed in between her legs and onto her lap.

"It's ok to cry Miss. Dante." Sam murmured. Dante huffed but when she looked into his doe eyes and saw just innocence there and such age she felt the tears well up and she shamefully let out a choked sound before bursting into tears.

This loud display of emotions startled the hobbits as Merry rushed to grab some handkerchiefs from a drawer and handed her one. She growled and threw it in the air and watched it flutter back down before going into another wave of weeping.

Merry shrugged and handed the other hobbits one and they each worked to pick up every tear she cried.

Pippin was not expecting her arms to wrap around his tiny frame as she buried her face into his shoulder and shuddered with sobs. He couldn't help it and he grinned. "Hey look I'm a tear pillow!" the other hobbits glowered at him but they heard a choked laugh come from Dante. She released Pippin only to bring the other hobbits into a hug.

She released them and leaned back with a sigh and a sniff. She accepted a handkerchief and blotted her face with it and frowned when she had to wipe her nose. She finished and threw it across the room. "Yucky human yuck!" she muttered. The hobbits laughed before settling back down.

"You're still pretty to me." Pippin said with a cheesy grin. Dante rolled her eyes with a smile while the other hobbits huffed.

Dante noticed that Frodo was being rather silent and she turned her head to look him in the eyes. What she saw was something she had hoped to never see. His eyes were just as blue as before and just as big but they were old. Frodo looked old in the soul and it was getting to him. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling him closer to her.

Frodo's cheeks went bright red but he rested his head onto her shoulder.

They all relaxed and despite it still being early morning they all fell into a dose.

Two hours later Gimli crashed through the door. "You little thieving hobbits, keeping Dante away from the celebrations?" he bellowed merrily as the door had startled them all awake.

"God damnit Gimli you scared the shit out of me!" she yelled and threw a pillow at him. Gimli let out a bellowing laugh that made him hold his belly.

"Ah but you lass are full of scares and shocks! Look at yeh a proper maid now!" he crowed. The hobbits hushed him but Dante having cried her heart out felt much better. She pushed the hobbits off her and crawled off the bed. "Yes! Now lass and little hobbits, we shall greet the rest of the Fellowship!" Gimli spun around and stomped out.

With the hobbits trailing after her, Dante walked side by side with Gimli. They walked down to the great hall in a comfortable silence, Gimli not taking any secret glances at all.

When they had arrived Dante was immediately engulfed into a hug. Boromir swung her around before falling still and just held her to him. Dante flushed but appreciated the simple gesture. Finally he released her and set her on the ground, his large hands on her shoulders as he inspected her.

"You were a right beauty before and you still are. Still exotic," he chuckled and a large smile. Dante rolled her eyes and was slightly irritated that her face still felt warm.

"Indeed you have not changed much Miss Dante." Legolas stated as he clasped arms with her, his own beautiful face expressing his wonder. "You still have the aura of an animal I must tell you." He said almost like an afterthought. Dante shrugged.

"I guess no one can ever fully take the demon from me."

"Oh Dante you're so beautiful!" Eowyn rushed to her and held her. Dante sighed and accepted the touch.

"I seem to get more loving as human than I ever did demon." She teased.

"Well you did give that intimidating aura off at all times as a demon." Aragorn stated as he too clasped arms with her. He smoothed some hair from her face before lifting her chin so that he could look at her properly.

That brought something to attention. "Hey! I got shorter!" she howled in anger. Aragorn's eyebrows rose as his grin faltered with surprise.

Dante ran over to Boromir who was the tallest besides Gandalf and stood more closely to him so that their noses were touching. Her eyes looked up and her hand tapped their heads. "I'm only as tall as you!" she whined and stepped back with her eyebrow twitching.

Once again she didn't expect Faramir to come up behind her and pull her to him. "Yes but now we match." He murmured into her ear causing her cheeks and ears to once again flush.

"Hey flirt with her in your room!" Pippin hollered as he yanked on her wrist. Faramir held up his hands in surrender with a humored smile. Merry latched onto her other side as they brought her towards the others again.

Arwen greeted her softly with a kiss to the cheek before returning to her husband's side. Gandalf gave her a kind smile and Dante allowed him to draw her into an embrace.

He pulled away and patted her shoulders. The hobbits surrounded her again claiming that they were keeping the others from harassing Dante.

Once they all settled back down Dante perched herself onto Faramir's lap. "So Aragorn, how's being king going?" she asked. Aragorn chuckled and moved to hold Arwen's hand.

"It will be a difficult road to reunite the lands." He said, his deep voice vibrating through the room. "I do feel that Gondor will rise again."

Dante smiled. "Well I still have my ninja strength," she stood and walked up to the king's throne. Everyone watched her as she knelt onto one knee with a right hand taught over her heart. "I, Dante Sumi, black opps ANBU for the Village of Sang, pledge my allegiance to King Aragorn. My services are yours to command."

Aragorn stood and placed a heavy hand onto her shoulder and smiled. "I accept your pledge, rise Lady Dante." Dante did so and accepted the embrace from the king.

Applause ripped through the hall and Dante felt a human flush dust her cheeks as she realized the spectacle she had created. Faramir stood and opened his arms for her to walk into. He kissed her temple and whispered his pride.

Epilogue

Being human was strange to Dante but the fellowship and Faramir helped. Two months after becoming human Faramir asked her to become his wife. Dante accepted and they had a beautiful ceremony under the white tree. The hobbits had returned from the Shire to attend.

Dante wore a white and blue dress while Faramir wore his best uniform. Aragorn was the one to marry them with Arwen at his side with a beautiful smile as usual. The rest of the Fellowship clapped when the couple kissed and hollered when Faramir dipped her low. Dante smacked his arm when they straightened but her smile was charming and mischievous.

Merry and Pippin had each pulled her down to what she thought would be a hug but they both kissed her full on the mouth before pulling away with cheeky smiles. Faramir protested playfully and Sam smacked them on their heads. Dante laughed and kissed Sam on the cheek making the plumb hobbit turn bright red.

She then kneeled in front of Frodo who gave her a fond smile that finally reached his eyes for the first time in a while. She knew that the hobbit was planning to leave with the rest of the immortals. He had told her about the decision days ago, wringing his hands in hesitation. Dante made him look her in the eyes and convinced him to make his own decision.

She pulled the small hobbit into her arms tightly. "I will miss you Frodo," she whispered and his hold tightened. She pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his tiny lips. "You can always stay with me," she murmured. Frodo simply smiled and pulled back so that the rest of the congregation could congratulate her. Dante sighed and kissed his cheek before standing and moving on to Gimli who roared his agreement to the marriage.

The newlyweds received many gifts. They disappeared for two days and when they finally emerged no one wisely commented on why.

Four years would pass and peace had reached all the way to the ends of the lands. Dante was given the title of General and was in charge of training the army. She made sure to train several lieutenants so that her knowledge could be spread to smaller cells of the army. The ninja had lost many of her abilities except those she learned from Suna. She lost the ability to summon the dragons and her strength was exponentially diminished but her speed was no less slow. Slowly she accepted her weak fate and slowed down her training to that of a normal Jounin.

She visited the Shire several times during those years, attending Sam's wedding, birthdays, and to spend time with the small ones of the Fellowship.

Gimli and Legolas stayed in Gondor as well to stay at Aragorn's side. Gimli training those for close combat and Legolas of course trained the archers. The elf was also the Liaison for the last of the elves in Mirkwood as well as the king's advisor alongside Gandalf.

Finally the time had come when it was time for the immortals to leave Middle Earth. Dante of course traveled with Faramir to the Shire to accompany the hobbits in taking the now aged Bilbo to the Headlands. Faramir had mainly accompanied her because she was eight months pregnant with their first child.

When Dante had found that she was pregnant she panicked and ran to Gandalf. The old man simply smiled and congratulated her. Telling Faramir took her several weeks after she found out. The man was so happy that he cried a few tears as he kissed her in joy. Dante slowly got used to the idea that a child was growing inside of her and eventually grew excited for the baby.

When the carriage arrived at the docks Dante walked slowly as she leaned on Faramir slightly, the baby having been rather energetic for the past hour. Merry and Pippin got a kick out of feeling her stomach for the movement; Sam having already had a little girl smiled knowingly and Frodo was occupied with Bilbo leaning on his shoulder. He had already had his time with Dante and the baby the night before. She had arrived in the Shire two days before and the night before had them sleeping together, Frodo on his side drawing his finger around her stomach, fascinated with the movement whenever Dante spoke.

The farewell was bittersweet as Dante greeted Galadriel once again. The beautiful elf smiled at her and gently touched her belly and blessed the child. The flood works were released when Frodo turned to her to say goodbye. She held the little man as close as she could with her stomach being the size it was. Dante held him close for a long time before releasing him so that he could say goodbye to his lifelong friend Sam.

Handing his book to Sam, Frodo smiled at the others before turning towards Gandalf and Galadriel. They entered the boat and Frodo turned to face them. Dante held her belly as the child moved and choked on her human emotions. It was like watching him leave on that little white boat again.

Except this time Frodo was going to be happy. The little hobbit smiled truly for the first time since they left the shire six years ago. The boat moved down the water towards the Headlands.

Faramir had to hold Dante up as her strength left her and the child was restless.

Dante would continue to visit the shire throughout her human life. Her first child turned out to be small twin boys with Faramir's blond hair and her blue eyes. They ended up growing into tall men like Faramir and had Dante's chakra skills. They were named Milo and Yuri.

She would bear two more children, one girl and another little boy who both looked like a perfect mixture of the two parents. The girl was named Tanya and the boy Haru.

The children made aging easier for Dante. Faramir continued loving her despite the gray hairs that grew and mixed into the red. She would look around and see that everyone but Gimli, Arwen, and Legolas were aging. She accepted her fate and was happy.

Eowyn and Boromir had two girls, Aragron and Arwen had one little boy, and Sam had two girls as well. The castle was always filled with children's laughter then turned into adult laughter, and once again children ran around.

Fourty years after the Journey and Dante once again had white hair. She continuously made jokes about it and Faramir would just kiss her with a smile and her children and grandchildren would complain.

Dante might have lost her demonology but she gained a large family and while she missed being able to fight, she would not give it up for anything.

* * *

Youko-chan-So that is the end and I hope you enjoyed it! Yippie!


End file.
